SONIC AND TIME
by FORD B
Summary: TAKE PLACE DURING COMIC SERIES. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! A HUMAN WITH TIME CAPABILITIES HELPS STOP ROBOTNICK'S TYRANNY! STORY FINISHED!
1. CHAPTER 1

Title: Sonic and Time  
  
Legal Jargon: Sonic, the Freedom Fighters, Robotnick and the rest are owned by Sega and the Archie corp. This story is for reading only not for sale.  
  
Author's note: This story takes place after Sonic issue 121. Hershey and Geoffrey St. John look as they used to before the makeover, meaning they look like they don't have bulimia. Anyone who's seen "TRIGUN" , a Japanese anime, the human character I made in this story has two of the guns that Vash the Stampede had, but without that energy attack. If you have no idea what "TRIGUN" is, think of two extra long barreled, silver .44 magnums, that reload by opening the gun with the wheel attached to the barrel section. I will try to make the characters sound as they should for certain characters but if it doesn't come out right, sorry. Ford is copyrighted to me.  
  
PRELUDE: UP ON THE FLOATING ISLAND  
Issue 121  
  
Knuckles the Echidna had been infused with the power of the Chaos Emeralds. He joined the Dark Legion in order to attempt bring peace between his people. Things were working out until Mammoth Monguel came along. He captured Dimitri and forced Knuckles to come to him on his terms. Mammoth demanded Knuckles give him the power of Chaos or he would kill Dimitri. Knuckles saved Dimitri by sacrificing his own life when he overloaded himself. Mammoth and Knuckles died in the explosion.  
NOW...........  
In a field filled with flowers and large trees, their is a clearing were Knuckles lays on a recently made stone slab. He is covered from the waist down with a yellow blanket. His hands, still in his spiked gloves, cross his chest holding yellow flowers. The Chaotix, Julie-su, and other Echidnas were their looking at him as an elderly Echidna spoke.  
"We have gathered here today to pay final tribute and last respects to our fallen son, Knuckles the Echidna, who sacrificed himself for the good of many! And yet, though his actions were the ultimate measure of his devotion to others, Knuckles touched the lives of everyone more than we'll ever know!"  
Vector was looking ready to cry as he spoke, "I can't handle this, guys! My main man....he's...he's..."  
Next to him Mighty said, "It's okay Vec! After what he's been through!"  
The elderly Echidna spoke again, "Though only of reasoning status, a few months ago, this proud man child of Echidnaopolis experienced more than most others do in a life time!"  
"I can't believe he's really...and truly gone.." Julie-su said with tears.  
"He was of an noble lineage, the seventeenth defender of the Chaos emerald," The elderly woman continued to say.  
And probably still would be if I or my officers had intervened! Remington thought.  
"A scion of the house of Edmund, beloved son of the former guardian Locke and the lady Lara-le, a brother in the broadcast sense, to a select band he traveled with, " The elderly woman continued saying.  
The Chaotix just won't be the same without you Knux! Espio thought.  
"And protector of all who dwelled in peace upon this land! It will be a long time indeed before his like walks among us again!" The elderly woman said.  
"This is so weird, if I'm dead, how come I'm watching my own funeral?" Knuckles said watching.  
"We of the brotherhood do not simply 'die' as you so crudely put it, Knuckles! We evolve to a higher plane!" Brother Steppenwolf said walking up to him. Behind him were many others like him and Knuckles that all had a faded look to them as best described to be ghost like.  
"Brother Steppenwolf is correct! We are connect to the Chaos Force that which binds all together!" another Echinda walked up saying.  
"If that's so, Harlan, then why can't my grandfather Sabre see me do this?" Knuckles said waving his hand in front of his grandfather.  
"He is on his plane of existence as we are on ours! But just as he can't see you, so too can't you see those on the plane beyond, those which exist within the Chaos Force itself, such as Brother Athair and the Ancient Walkers!" A different Echidna said.  
"And at the center of the force is Aurora herself, mother of all that lives! Only when her Heralds beckon does one claim their final rewards!" A Echidna with a hat and coat said.  
"This is way too heavy for me, Tobor! Sounds like something mom tried to teach me about!" Knuckles said holding his head.  
"Your father would have, but he felt it best that you seek out the answers! He was never one to impose his beliefs on others without facts!" A female Echidna said.  
"Speaking of dad, how come he's over there listening to Mitre Kali- Ca, instead of hanging out here with the gang?" Knuckles said looking at his dad.  
"Your father may be aware of your new state of being, but that doesn't make it any less painful for him to deal with! He wasn't ready for your evolution just yet!" The female spoke again.  
Off from them the elderly Echidna was still speaking, "And so shall it be written, so let it be said,"  
As she spoke a sudden shaft of light came down on Knuckles.  
"Huh? What's with the light? Anything you guys forgot to tell me?!" Knuckles said covering his eyes.  
"That at the final judgment, as the angels of Aurora sound their clarion call, " the elderly woman continued on.  
"Its the Heralds, Knuckles! They've come to escort one of us to the Chaos Force!" an elderly Echidna said.  
"And ashes turned to ashes and dust to dust, " the elderly woman said dropping dirt from her hand.  
"At long last, father you shall become one with the Force!" a Echidna with a spaceish suit said to another Echidna.  
"Perhaps not, Moonwatcher! They're gesturing to another!" Harlan said.  
"Shall Knuckles ascend to his eternal destiny!" the elderly woman said as she closed her book.  
"It's time Knuckles! The Chaos Force has chosen you!" a voice said from the beam of light. Knuckles stepped back in surprise before disappearing completely.  
"May Aurora guide and protect you!" the elderly woman said as she placed he hand on Knuckles dead body. After she finished speaking everyone departed.  
  
Knuckles followed two strange beings in a endlessly glow looking space.  
"Wait! Where are you taking me?! What about the other Guardians?!! You guys got a name? CAN YOU TELL ME ANYTHING?!! HOLD ON A SEC...!!! HUH?!" he said as they disappeared. "WHERE'D YOU GO?! HEY!!! ANYBODY HERE?!! WHOA! Who turned on the spotlight?!!" he said as a bright light shined into his face.  
"Do not fear, Knuckles the Echidna! You are far from alone!"  
"Yeah well, pardon me if I can't see the crowd!"  
"Ever the doubtful one! Always existing in the here and now!"  
"How would you know anything of what I'm like?"  
"I know everything about you Knuckles!" a beautiful Echidna in a long white flowing dress said.  
"RIIIGHT! Let me guess, you're another relative no one ever told me about!  
"In a manner of speaking! I am Aurora!"  
"But you're...you're.."  
"An Echidna? This is what you comprehend so this is what you perceive! I am the Force and the Force is all! Chameleon, Fox, Overlander, whatever the species, they see me how they imagine me! Your father saw me in a dream!"  
"Like this?" Knuckles said.  
"One night when you father was deep into his slumber, I came to him as a vision of Armageddon, where he saw a monster bent on destruction and salvation in the form on his only son! Your parents were so in love then. Your father was quite attentitive to your mother when she was carrying you. Try as he might to erase any memory of the dreams, on the night your egg was laid, Locke knew what he had to do. In the dead of night, he traveled to the Chaos chamber where the Brotherhood awaited the both of you. With but a moments hesitation, Locke then threw the switch, thus subjecting your egg to the intensive energies of the Chaos emerald. Less than a day later you were hatched, your mother unaware of your true nature. Your body and mind developed more rapidly than your average Echidna, prompting concern from you mother, which she finally gave voice during your third birthday. During the next year, Lara-le and Locke would battle constantly over you! Eventually your mother bowed to the inevitable! As soon as the divorce finalized, Locke relocated back to the Floating Island with you at his side!" Aurora explained.  
"So what then?"  
Aurora showed him parts of his life starting back at his childhood up to where he saved Dimitri.  
"I already lived my life once, Aurora...so what's with the rerun? Does it end differently the second time around?"  
"Only you can determine that Knuckles! Why do you think you're here in the first place?"  
"I did what I had to do! I couldn't let Dimitri die! Could I?"  
"You are what you are, the sum total of genetics, teachings and life experiences! When your body began season of biological changes, only then did you become aware of how special you truly are! When Dimitri learned you possessed the power Chaos did he see a means to regain that which he had lost, all he succeeded in accomplishing was accelerating your natural chemical processes. Each time danger threatened your instincts reacted accordingly, until finally you were pushed far enough to reach critical mass, completing the process."  
"So what went wrong?"  
"Just as Echidnaopolis wasn't built in a day, so, too, did you need time to become accustomed to your abilities! Power to rival the Ancient Walkers is not something easily mastered!"  
"If I was....am...whatever..THAT powerful, then how come I died?"  
"Think or yourself as a sun going supernova, one final burst before it's flame extinguishes forever! You are still of mortal coil..with all the limitations it entails! And now Knuckles, it is time!"  
"Time? Time for what?"  
"To advance into the Chaos Force and take your place in the cosmos naturally!"  
"THAT'S IT?!! I don't get any say?!!"  
"What more is there to discuss? There is no greater calling!"  
"What about the rest of my life? Don't I get to GROW UP? Go steady with JULIE-SU? ANY of that jazz?!!"  
"I'm sorry Knuckles! One life is all anyone has! The portal is opening! You must now step through!" she said pointing at a forming portal.  
"One thing?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can I at least become my normal red self?"  
"You don't need me for that!"  
"YOUR'RE RIGHT!!! WHAT A DUMMY I AM!!"  
"Hardly that!"  
"Will I see you around?"  
"From time to time! But for now, farewell!" she said watching him vanish into the portal.  
"One life is all anyone has! Hah! You only live twice Aurora, you know that!" a voice said from behind her.  
"Not everyone is worthy of a second chance Athair! Of which you're well aware!"  
"You knew hew was worthy from the start, so why the charade?"  
"Charade Athair? You were a lost soul until the Walkers provided guidance! That is all I did for him. Now Knuckles finally knows his path!"  
  
--------------------------------CHAPTER 1-----------------------------------   
  


* * *

  
Sally, Sonic, Geoffrey and Hershey were on there way back to Knothole after they had stayed for dinner and the night at the village they found Sally's brother in. He told them that he wanted to stay and raise the child he and Meg was having soon in the peaceful forest. Sally was reluctant to leave him but did and said she would pass on the message to father. Geoffrey and Hershey were able to get the plane working again enough to possibly get them home, or so Geoffrey said. Sally and Sonic left the same way they came. Him carrying her while he ran. They were a few hours from Knothole when Sally asked him to put her down so they could talk awhile.  
"Sure Sal. What's on your mind." he said putting her on her feet.  
"I've been wondering about my personal future lately. When I turn eighteen I have to have....found a suitable mate to become the new king later or I could lose my..."  
"I know Sal. I've been thinking about it too, sometimes, especially since your brother practically renounced his right. I had trouble sleeping last night because I thought about it."  
A smile crept across Sally's face as he spoke. "So I wasn't the only one who had " trouble sleeping. or a moment I thought those chilly dog you had last night were getting to you."  
"Haha, very funny...I'll have you know that this stomach is made of iron....NO stronger than iron. There hasn't been a hot chilly or otherwise that has ever hurt me. I admit I've burned my tongue a few times but that's it." he said giving her a sarcastic look.  
With a short laugh Sally said, "Your right but if it weren't for your speed you'd be as big as Dulcy. Your the only one I know who can pack away 15 plus chilly dogs and still keep that figure."  
"I'm just way to cool to look fat."  
"Whatever Sonic...now back to what I was saying earlier."  
"Okay...ummm...Do we have to talk about this now?"  
"Knothole's still about a mile or so away and this is important Sonic."  
"Well we can make it there in a Sonic second. Climb on."  
"No Sonic we need to talk about this. Besides I'm going to have to spend several hours getting all this dirt and twigs out of my hair." she said untangling a small branch.  
"You do have a few noticeable things in your hair. Maybe Rosie could make one of those hair things that keeps the hair in place...uh." he stopped as he saw her stop.  
Her eyes narrowed as she gave him a look that sent a chill up his spine.  
"Sonic your not helping."  
"Sorry Sal. I was not thinking first before...oh you missed a few places."  
"SONIC!....." Fuming she ran after him as he dashed off. Luckily they were close enough to Knothole that Bunnie could see them from the hidden lookout. She watched Sonic dash by sending up a cloud of dust. Climbing down she saw a angry Sally.  
"Hey Sally girl. What did sugar-hog say this time to make you upset?"  
"How my hair looked, but that's not it."  
"Then I'm guessing you tried having that talk with him and he ran."  
"More like avoided then ran." Sally said with a sigh.  
"You'll have to try something else then. I know Sally-girl. Nothing catches them off guard like jealousy."  
"What did you have in mind?"  
"Come here and well plan ah surprise on that hedgehog that he'll never forget or resist." 


	2. CHAPTER 2

-------------------------------CHAPTER 2------------------------------------   
  


* * *

  
The year: 2025 The place: San Francisco The Time: 11:55  
  
Damn.....guys keep this up and Shelby's going to get totaled. Coming around a sharp corner he just managed to keep from plowing into a 2015 Jeep Cliffhanger. He'd been chasing the large 2020 Chevy Pounder for an hour now and it was starting to get on his nerves. Ah ha. Luck has turned in my favor he said speeding up. The Chevy truck was doing 110 on a long stretch on highway that didn't have an exit for the next 10 miles giving the pursuing vehicle plenty of time and room to catch up. The back opened on the Chevy revealing several men in hoods. Pulling out there weapons they started firing at the vehicle behind them.  
"OH sh..." he started to say as he veered the car out of the way. Several rounds bounced of the hood and windshield but left small black marks. Grabbing the .44 magnum beside him he tried to get closer enough to fire through the passenger side window.  
"Explosive tips should do the trick." he said as he aimed for the left rear tire. "Got ya." he said pulling the hammer back.  
Just as he was about to fire when the driver of the Chevy slowed suddenly and made the back end smash into the side of the car.  
"AAAAAAAAA! NOT MY BEAUTIFUL CAR!!!! THAT DOES IT! WHERE THE...." he said reaching for the grenade launcher in the back seat.  
As he was reaching for it the Chevy drove in front of him. Having no way to miss the hood men in the back opened fire. Seeing the sparks flying off the front of the car were the bullets were bouncing off he grabbed a grenade from the floor and loaded it not bothering to even see which one it was. Sticking the launcher out the driver window made the other vehicle stop firing.  
"SUCK ON THIS!" he yelled pulling the trigger. He immediately realized how stupid it was to do this when he noticed it was a plasma grenade he fired. The grenade blew the Chevy into a large fireball that sent other vehicles around it off into the guard rails from the force of the explosion. Seeing that he was heading straight for the rolling fireball he dropped the launcher, which ended up on the highway rolling away as he tried to steer out of the way.  
"THIS ISN'T HAPPENING.....AW WAIT!" he said grabbing his watch and turning the dial as the car impacted. A bright flash of light engulfed the area of the explosion just as the car collided with the Chevy.  
  
Out in a clearing in the Great Forest far from Robotropolis but close to Knothole. Several bright flashes of light appeared in the forest near where Tails was close to flying.  
Wonder what that was? Tails thought heading back home.  
"I'll tell Sonic and then we can go look."  
  
At first the clearing was quite and several small animals were just eating and resting when something suddenly didn't feel right. The first flash of bright light got there attention quickly. The second flash made them scatter. The third flash threw a large blue object onto the ground which slid into a nearby tree. It made a loud crunching noise like metal being crushed slightly as it hit the tree.  
"Great Scott! I thinkkkkkkkk.........."he said as he slumped over onto the horn causing it to make a loud beep for several seconds before he slid off into his gear shift.  
  
Over in Knothole things were going about business as usual except for Sally and Bunnie who were scheming against Sonic. Luckily he hadn't noticed them talking quietly since Tails was busy with him.  
"Yeah Sonic I was practicing those new moves Dulcy showed me when a strange light showed up in the forest north of here."  
"Did you see what it was bro?"  
"No, I came to you first to see what you wanted to do."  
"Let's get Sally and then we can......" Sonic was saying before he stopped and looked around. Several others were looking around and then started talking.  
"Did you hear that?, What was that?" and other comments were heard as they started directing there questions at Sally.  
"Calm down everyone. I heard it as well but its probably nothing but one of Rotor's experiments. Go back to what you were doing." Walking over Bunnie and Sally approached Sonic and Tails.  
"I assume you heard that Sonic?" Sally said pulling Nichole out.  
"Duh. I wasn't the only one." he said giving her dumb look.  
"What was that Aunt Sally?" Tails said.  
Sally was going to say something to Sonic for being rude but she decided not to do it in front of Tails. "I'm not sure yet. Lets see what Nichole says first. Nichole what was that noise?"  
"Unknown Sally."  
"Why?"  
"I wasn't on when you heard it."  
"Great work Nichole, can you at least see if there's anything funny around?" Sonic said looking at Nichole.  
"Sonic you know leaving her on to long kills the batteries but I should have turned her on as soon as I heard it. Is there anything unusual around Nichole?"  
"Still checking.......a faint energy signature of unknown origin is detected north of here but the signal is too low to pin point it."  
"That sounds like it could be were I saw those strange lights Sonic?" Tails said looking at Sonic.  
"When did you see strange lights hun?" Bunnie said looking at Tails.  
"A few minutes ago before the weird sound we heard. I was practicing some flying man-u-vers when I saw the lights in the forest. I came back to tell Sonic to see what he would want to do." Tails said having trouble with pronouncing maneuvers.  
"Alright lets get a small search party to go out and look around. Tails and Dulcy can look in the air while the rest of us can search the ground." Sally said putting Nichole away.  
"I'll go get my pack and a power ring just in case." Sonic said taking off.  
"Bunnie you get Antoine while I get Rotor. Hopefully its nothing bad and we can find it soon." Sally said heading off in Rotors direction.  
  
Several minutes later they were together formulating a plan. "Alright Rotor and Uncle Chuck can check this section of the forest here, me and Sonic will check here while Antoine and Bunnie look around here. Tails and Dulcy will be flying overhead so they'll be able to be lookouts and can tell the rest of us were to go if one of us finds anything. Got it?" She said looking at them all. They all nodded and then headed off.  
After several hours of searching they turned up nothing and Nichole never was able to find even a hint of a trace on the original or any strange signals of energy. Tails showed Dulcy several clearings were he thought he saw the lights but they never came across anything. Sally eventually called it a night and as everyone was heading home Tails thought he saw something strange about the ground in a clearing.  
"Hey Dulcy does that ground look funny to you?" he said from atop of her back. Tails got tired of flying some time ago and was riding Dulcy.  
"It does look like the ground is turned up a bit, lets do a fly over and see if anything's in it."  
"Cool."  
Passing over several times they only noticed the ground looked like one of Dulcy's bad landing and a large tree branch was hanging off a tall tree but other than that things looked fine so they went home. Back at Knothole they all reported what they saw. After hearing about what Dulcy and Tails saw Sonic said he'd check it out in the morning. With that they all went to bed.  
  
Later that night he awoke in his car with a aching head and a hurting cheek.  
"Who'd I get in a fight with?" he said rubbing his cheek. "Oh the gear shift...." he said sarcastically. Opening the door he tried to get out only to be hit with a large branch that snapped off the tree above him when the door was forced open. "Ouch!" Spitting out pine needles and other parts of the branch he tossed it aside and looked around. Grabbing the med kit box he applied what was needed to get rid of the pain and swelling.  
"Glad I bought these baby's." he said opening the trunk and removing a set of binoculars. "Hmmm. Let's see what I can find." Looking around he noticed lots of trees. "Now how in the hell did I get in a forest?" Doing a 360 with binoculars in heat and night vision mode he noticed a village not to far away. "Maybe they can tell me where I am and who's playing a cruel joke on me. Hmmm....that village looks familiar for some reason." Turning off the binoculars he shook his head slightly as he held it with one hand. A wave of dizziness hit him. "Oh man does this headache hurt." Closing the trunk he started the car and slowly headed for the village. When he got a little over halfway there the car died.  
"You've got to be kidding me. I just fixed you." He started thinking about what could be wrong when he remembered chasing the Chevy. Getting out of the car he grabbed his flashlight and looked at the passenger side of the car. "Rrrrrrrrr..." he growled as he inspected the damaged. From the front left side to just behind the passenger door the metal was crunched in. "Ah Shelby.....maybe I should have listen to the guys and just left you at home and used a company car." Opening the hood he check out the engine. "Damn. One of the turbines is out of alignment. Must have been when I hit that tree." Tossing the flashlight into the car he put it in neutral and pushed in into the village. No one noticed as he stopped it in middle of the village. Placing it back in park he got out. He started heading toward one of the huts when he was overcome with extreme fatigue and a wave of dizziness. Leaning against the driver door he tired to shake it off but it only made it worse. He slowly felt his consciousness leaving as he slid to the ground. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a bottle of aspirin to get rid of the pain. After swallowing two he placed the bottle next to him.  
"My head....must havvv........" he was saying as his eyes rolled up into his head. Falling over he landed on the pill bottle scattering it's contents.  
Antoine who was the lookout that night never noticed the human or the large vehicle enter the village because he was sound asleep. 


	3. CHAPTER 3

--------------------------------CHAPTER 3-----------------------------------   
  


* * *

  
Sally awoke rather early with Nichole buzzing about something.  
"Not now Nichole. It's way too early." she said placing the pillow over her head.  
"It's 5:30. I would have let you sleep longer but there is an urgent matter to attend to."  
"How important?" she mumbled turning over trying to ignore Nichole.  
  
"There's an unknown overlander in the village."  
"Where?!" she said sitting up.  
"The overlander is unconscious due to a blunt trauma to the head. He will live but won't be up anytime soon."  
Then why wake me so early?"  
"If anyone else woke up early and...  
"I got it the picture Nichole. Where is he?"  
"Outside your hut."  
"Alright give me moment and if he wakes up let me know." Sally said heading into the bathroom.  
Several minutes later she emerged wearing her boots and vest. Picking up Nichole she walked outside. Upon walking out she nearly screamed. Laying in front of a large blue vehicle was an unconscious overlander.  
Antoine must have had lookout duty last night.  
"Nichole what is that?"  
"A rather large an unknown type of vehicle. Sonic's name is on it and a metal figure of him seems to have been placed on top of the front section. The overlander on the other hand could use medical attention."  
"Contact Dr. Quack and tell him what to expect."  
"Yes Sally."  
Walking slowly over to the overlander on the ground she noticed a pile of white pills on the ground.  
"Nichole what are these?"  
"Aspirin. A painkiller. More potent than anything we have at the moment."  
"Any idea why they are all over the ground?"  
"He fell on them when he passed out."  
Sally picked them up and placed them back in the bottle while she waited for Dr. Quack.  
"Princess, sorry it took so long. Nichole said to get a stretcher and Rotor." Dr. Quack said coming up to her. "How long has he been here like this?"  
"Nichole?"  
"Since 1:15 in the morning." Nichole said.  
"Why didn't you wake me up then?"  
"He wasn't a threat and you needed your sleep."  
The overlander stirred a bit as Sally argued with Nichole.  
"Sally I think he's waking up?" Dr .Quack said as he sat the overlander up. Sally looked him over as Dr. Quack looked at him. He looked to be six feet tall, strangely he had blue hair, same as Sonic's color. He was wearing a three piece suit, all black with a pocket watch in the vest and a blue shirt underneath. He had a unusual looking watch on and had what looked to be a couple of weapons on him. He had a large, black, trench like coat over his suit. For some reason it looked quite heavy.  
"Nichole scan his large coat."  
"It seems to have large metal plates in it. I think its for added protection against projectile attacks."  
"Water please....and maybe a large pack of ice." he mumbled.  
"Try to be still sir. You might have a concussion."  
"Nichole scan his vitals?"  
"His blood pressure is 130 over 90, his heart rate is 98 beats per minute, no disease or infections and he has a small concussion Sally."  
"Nichole...Nichole....that name sounds familiar so does Sally...but I can't remember why." he mumbled some more holding his head with his hand.  
"Can you open your eyes sir?"  
"Maybe......names Ford. You a doctor?"  
"Yes. Names Dr. Quack."  
"Quack....that's familiar too. Wait a minute." Opening his eyes, Ford looked at the two in front of him. Standing up quick enough that it made Quack and Sally back up a bit he started looking around.  
"Oh my God....I'm actually in Knothole! Cool! Well where the hell is everyone?"  
"Sleeping! And please refrain from using foul language."  
"Sorry." Ford said in a whisper. "How did I get here?" he said scratching his head looking around. Must have been that explosion with the eh Chevy.  
"Sally that vehicle has dangerous weapons in it."  
"What type?"  
Before Nichole could respond Ford spoke up.  
"Yes Sally I do have some dangerous things in Shelby and I'll give them to you. I hope it will make things easier for you to possibly trust me. I also will not use any of them on anyone on this planet with a few exceptions."  
"Exceptions?" Sally said with a puzzled look.  
"Robotnick, Snivley, the Swat-bots....anyone else who is for Robotnicks ideals."  
As Ford was finishing up Rotor came running up with the stretcher.  
"Sorry it took so long. Waking up at this time is not something I like to do." Glancing over at the overlander, his eyes were more drawn to the large blue vehicle that was behind him. "COOL RIDE!" he said looking it over. "What is it?"  
"It's a rebuilt 1967 Mustang Shelby Cobra GT 500. It has a Twin Turbine engine that runs off hydrogen and is capable of speeds in excess of 300 miles an hour."  
"I don't know what that is but wow! What else can it do?" Rotor asked looking inside through the passenger window.  
"Well these screens here allowed me access to files on people's backgrounds and..." Ford was going to continue when Sally stopped him.  
"Excuse me mister Ford but your presence here is not on the best of terms yet, until I have other reasons to believe anything your still considered a possible threat."  
Dr. Quack asked Ford if he thought he needed medical attention. When Ford said he'd be fine, Dr. Quack decided to leave and told Sally that he didn't think he'd be needed since Ford didn't look like he was going to pass out of anything. Sally said thanks for coming and let him leave.  
Turning around out of the driver window. "Forgive me Princess Sally, you're right. I got excited and forgot that Mobians don't really trust overlanders yet and until I prove otherwise I'm consider more a foe than friend. I understand. With your permission though I would like to be the one that empties the my car of the weapons. I really don't trust anybody other than a selective few around my car. Rotor, Bunnie, Uncle Chuck, and Nichole would make great guards as it were to stay will me till its empty. But that's my personal opinion."  
With a skeptic look, "Why them?" Sally said lifting an eyebrow.  
"Well with the exception of Bunnie, the others know alot about technologies, explosives and that sort of thing and Bunnie would be able to stop me if I tried anything, WHICH I wouldn't I must add. And hopefully Nichole can tell you this but if I wanted to leave I couldn't since one of the turbine's is out of alignment and until it's repaired Shelby ain't going anywhere. She won't start."  
"It is true Sally. The engine did take some damage and does need some extensive repair." Nichole reported.  
Sally placed one arm under her chest while tapping her nose with the other hand showing she was thinking.  
"If it helps any I'll even stay in the brig till you trust me. I'll do anything, okay just about anything to prove I'm on your side. Wait!, where's Dulcy she could tell you if I'm lying or not."  
"He has a point there. Dulcy can tell if people are lying." Rotor said pulling a metal box from the back of the car. "What's this?"  
Turning to see what he was referring to Ford eyes widen. "Nothing of any danger is in that. Sonic is the only one I will show that."  
"Rotor bring that over here so Nichole can scan it."  
"Sure thing Sally."  
Rotor walked around and placed it on Sally's doorstep. Sally watched Ford the entire time seeing if he'd do anything. Ford just seemed to fidget quietly.  
"Nichole." Ford and Sally said at the same time. Sally stopped but Ford kept going. "If when you scan inside that box and you find out what's in there please don't tell ANYONE what is in there except for the fact that they are just books that aren't dangerous."  
Rotor was starring at the strange lock on it. "This looks like a voice lock."  
"It is." Ford said looking at Sally's disturbed face.  
Sally was contemplating tossing him straight into the brig and dismantling the car and everything in it when she was interrupted by Sonic's loud voice.  
"OH WOW!"  
Ford just about jumped over the height of the car along with everyone else when he came running around it several times.  
"Sonic! Slow down! And quiet down others are sleeping." Sally said in a raised voice.  
"Sorry Sal. Between you all talking and my dreaming of chilly dogs I couldn't sleep anymore." Sonic looked back at the car just now noticing Ford. Sonic went into a defensive position but was calmed down quickly by Sally.  
"He's not a threat Sonic, as far as I can tell anyway, and he owns this so "cool" car that you ran around twice." she said using her fingers to make quotation marks.  
"Three times actually." Sonic said proudly as he walked up to the hood ordainment. "Cool look alike but I'm better looking."  
Ford shook his head and leaned back against the driver door. He held his head a moment still feeling pain. Reaching in he popped the trunk catching Rotor off guard. "Rotor there's no traps or anything back they're to keep you from taking anything out."  
"Since when did you think you became in charge?" Sally said with and annoyed voice.  
"I'm really sorry Sally, but head is really killing me and I've always wanted to try Sonic's famous chilly dogs. If we can just get on with whatever questions you want to ask then that would be great."  
Sally just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I had to wake up this morning."  
"What's in the metal box?" Sonic asked picking it up off her doorstep.  
"I'm not sure yet but Ford seems to be real agitated about us finding out about what's inside it."  
"No, just everyone but Sonic." Ford said laying back on the hood.  
"Why me?" Sonic said turning the box around. "Seems like it's got books in it from the feel of it."  
"Because you're the only one I think would possibly understand what is in there. Let's just says there from another dimension just like me." Ford said sitting up.  
"Nichole is there a bomb in the box?"  
"Scanning Sally............no.......but the books are strange......"  
"Are they dangerous?"  
"........."  
"Nichole would you say it depends on your point of view?" Ford said.  
"Yes." Nichole said with a hint of curiosity in her voice.  
"Nichole what are the books about?" Sally said tapping her foot in an impatient manner.  
"There actually alot of magazine, comic books really, but PLEASE only let Sonic look at them. He's been to other dimensions and he'd understand what's in there better than you or anyone else on Mobias. If you read them it might cause...how should I put this....umm...mildly I'd say emotional trauma. Or it might do nothing at all, but I'd rather not chance it."  
"The next time you interfere I'll have you put in the brig." Sally said giving him a look that would shut anyone up. "Now, Nichole what are they?"  
"He is right Sally. These...comics as they are might cause untold trouble and Sonic should read them first."  
"What?!"  
"Sorry Sally but to save you from possible harm I can't reveal anything else about them."  
"Hey Sal. I'll look them over and then let you know what they are. Okay?" Sonic said putting his hand on her arm.  
Venting a frustrated sigh she reluctantly agreed. "Alright then. First go get Bunnie and Dulcy and Uncle Chuck so we can see if he's lying and then go from there to maybe saving you car."  
"Ouch." Ford said seeing the contempt on her face.  
"Cool Sal." Sonic said putting the box down and running off.  
"Rotor look around in the car an see if there's any hidden traps."  
"There's no trap, just a few buttons that release a grappling hook, a parachute, a micro jamming device that only works if the cars running, along with a turbo boost, oil slick, smoke emitters and a hydro planeing capability. There are a few other things but nothing big." Ford said as he counted off his fingers. "I wanted to add weapons once but with the crashes I've had in the past they might have went off on impact so I thought otherwise."  
"The only thing I can find in the back seat section Sally is some bag of papers with faces on it. Some cards, several changes of clothes, and a large metal suitcase." Rotor said taking them out. Rotor opened the metal suitcase finding a large foam pad with two empty indentations and a two scopes.  
"You left the small box behind my seat." Ford said getting up and opening the door.  
"Wait." Sally said stopping him. "Nichole."  
"Yes Sally."  
"What's in the box behind his seat."  
"Ammunition."  
"For what?"  
"This." Ford said taking a large 44. magnum from his right side holster. Pushing a switch on its side popped the gun open and ejected the ammo from the wheel. Closing the gun he handed it to Sally handle first. "This usually sits in the metal case there with the other one I dropped earlier on the passenger floorboard."  
Sally took the gun from him and dropped it from the surprising weight. "Rotor you take it and the other one and put them in that case till I decided what to do with them."  
While Sally was talking to Rotor, Ford had managed to get the box of ammo and the other gun. After empting the gun and placing all the ammo in the box he handed them over to Rotor.  
"Does that help you trust me any better?" Ford said putting the car in neutral then getting out.  
"A little. Why is it you want our trust so bad?" Sally said putting Nichole away in her boot.  
"Where I'm from your my hero's. Everyday fighting some new thing Robotnick cooked up. Against insurmountable odds you fight and keep him at bay each day. I 've daydreamed of being here helping fight against his evils."  
Sally and Rotor had perplexed looks on their faces as he spoke. Sally was about to say something when Sonic came back with Bunnie and Chuck in tow. Dulcy was following behind in the air.  
"Hey Sal. Anything happen while I was gone?"  
"Oh my stars. Where did he come from?" Bunnie said looking at Ford with look that bothered Sally.  
"What did you need me for Princess?" Uncle Chuck said as he walked up to her.  
"I wanted you and Rotor to take everything from the back of this vehicle and find out what it is. Some of it is explosive so be careful. Once your finished report back to me."  
Dulcy had finally landed and almost got it right except that the car was in the way so she ended up almost sliding into someone's hut. "I almost got it right that time!" Turning around she walked over to the bunch. Noticing Ford she glared at him.  
"What did I ever do to...no wait never mind." Ford said looking away holding up his hands.  
Unfortunately for him Dulcy heard and figured out what was going to say. "What DID YOU DO? Your kind either tracked us down for sport or like your friend Robo...."  
"ROBOTNICK IS NO FRIEND OF MINE!" After a second of composure, "Sorry, look I'm not on Robotnick's side, never will be. Second I know about the Great War and how it started and if I was there I would have joined your side. As for my kind tracking dragons down I would have personally killed those overlanders with my bare hands if it would have stopped them from going after your kind Dulcy. Personally I see no sport in hunting any animal down."  
Dulcy looked at first like she was going to retaliate but must have thought better of it Sally thought seeing her face change from being angry to sorrowful.  
"I've never met a overlander that cared for Mobians or my kind so much."  
"That was a quick change of heart Dulcy." Sally said. Remembering why she wanted Dulcy, "Is it because you feel he's telling the truth."  
"It's not actually feeling, it's I know he's telling the truth. In some ways what he said is scary. What did you need me for?"  
"I was going to ask him some questions and I wanted you here to see if he lied about anything. He suggested you be here."  
"Okay, but can we get breakfast first."  
"CHILLY DOG TIME!" Sonic said as he started to race off.  
Reaching over Sally grabbed Sonic before he could take off. "Wait Sonic."  
"What? This guy here wants to try my famous chilly dogs."  
"Yes but I want you to look those books over first and in my hut so nobody can disturb you."  
"But Sal." Sonic said with a pleading look.  
"No buts. I'll have Tails make them and then bring you some. Now go." she said pushing him into the hut. Setting the box inside, she closed the door locking it.  
"Alright we need to move this...."  
"We can push it over to Rotor's shop and hide it behind there. It may not run right now but it can move, just not under it's own power." Ford said getting ready to push it. "Just point me in the right direction."  
"I can probably pick it up sug." Bunnie said getting ready to pick it up.  
"One it might be too heavy and two with the damage she took she might leak on you."  
"Good point sug, push'n would be better."  
Rotor, Chuck, Bunnie and Ford started pushing it toward Rotor's workshop when Sonic poked his head out the door.  
"Hey I can't get the box to open."  
"With your permission Sally I'll go in and open it."  
"Why can't you open it here?"  
"Because if the box was accidentally dropped the contents you and the others would see would cause untold trouble."  
Sally was thinking while he talked. Her eyes opened really wide then became slits as she asked him if these books were adultish.  
"No! no no no no. Nothing like that." he said waving his hands. "I abhor that stuff."  
Looking over at Dulcy, she watched the female dragon nod her head saying he wasn't lying.  
"You've got one minute."  
Walking in Ford went straight to the box on the table. Sonic closed the door and walked over.  
"What is so important about these magazines that you only want me to look at them?" he said shaking his head. "I know I've been to other dimensions but I still don't see the point."  
"Remember Zonic?"  
"Zonic?"  
"Yeah Zonic, the Zone Cop."  
Sonic sat down in the chair next to Ford. "Yeah I do remember now."  
"Good." After muttering a password into the box's top he heard a click.  
"Now Sonic this might shock you, but you are the only one who might understand." Popping the lid back revealed a large collection of comic books. Looking in Sonic's jaw dropped.  
"I always wondered about this maybe being a possibility but..." he said picking the first one up. On the front was a picture of Sonic standing next to Prince Elias. The bottom had a small picture of Knuckles and Mina Mongoose. "I can see why you would want only me to see this." he said thumbing through it. "We did all this the other day."  
"I have issues one thru one hundred and twenty one in here. I was going to get the next issues in a couple of weeks but that's not going to happen now. Not that I'm complaining. Just ignore the other pictures and things that don't apply to the story. I can explain them later but it wouldn't make any difference to what you would read."  
"I remember being dragged into some universe or dimension, whatever you want to call it where I was a video game character, but I just decided to forget about it."  
Sally opened the door telling Ford his time was up.  
"Look as long as you like but please don't damage them and once you close the box it instantly locks."  
Sonic just nodded looking through the rest as Ford left.  
Once outside Ford helped them move the car around to Rotor's workshop. Once their Ford pocketed the keys and then was proceeded to follow Bunnie to the War Room.  
"Rotor please take care of her like she was a special tool of yours that you didn't want getting damaged." he said as he was walking off.  
"What's with the great concern for this vehicle? I admit it's cool but what makes it so special?" Rotor said taking a box out of the box.  
Turning to Rotor Ford said, "Other than the fact that it's the only thing I have in this world, my dad helped me built it from the frame up. When things got to me in my world, and with few friends, none of which I could really trust, that car is the only thing that I ever could depend on. If you can try and fix that damaged framework for me. I'd do it myself but I think Sally will have alot of questions." Seeing the look on Bunnie's face, "I have no problem answering them though. I'd rather get whatever she wants to know out of the way so I can get on with my life. If you have any questions about anything come get me first."  
  
Sally was sitting down at the table eating something that looked like a salad. Next to her was another dish just like it. Bunnie sat down and thanked her for getting one for her. Sally had Ford sit two seats up from her and Bunnie. Ford figured it was because if he tried anything they could get to the door before him. Linking his hands together, Ford placed them on the table in front of him.  
"So what do you want to know first?"  
  
Antoine was cooking breakfast while at the same time the car was being moved. Dulcy had woke him up before she went to find out what Sally wanted. Around the same time that Sally was talking to Ford, the villagers were starting to pile in. Tails was helping cook along with Rosie and some others. Alot of the villagers were wondering what the strange smell was. Some of them were about to find Sally when Dulcy told them that she was busy with something and would tell them later. This calmed them down a bit and they went back to eating. After Tails was finished cooking the chilly dogs Dulcy told him where Sonic was and that he was waiting for some. As she watched Tails go something nagged at her mind saying something was wrong.  
Tails walked up to Sally's hut and knocked. When the door didn't open he tried again only louder. After a third time he set down the chilly dogs and flew through the open widow. "Sonic." he said as he opened the door retrieving the chilly dogs. Sonic was still hunched over some book. "Sonic!" he said walking over and finally poking him. Sonic still didn't move. Tails sat down to the right of him and began eating. After finishing the first dog he picked up the second and flashed it in Sonic's face. When he still didn't move Tails smacked him up side the head.  
"What the...Tails...oh hey bro, what's up?" Sonic said just now noticing him. "How did you get in, the door was locked?"  
"I knocked and then knocked some more. When that failed I flew in and then started eating without you."  
"Eating? Oh the chilly dogs I asked for. Thanks bro." he said picking one up and eating it in one bite.  
"What's up Sonic? You never seem to be this troubled."  
"We got a visitor last night that. He's an overlander who says he came from another dimension. He wants to help get rid of Ro-butt-nick. At first I didn't believe him but now that I've seen these I do."  
Tails picked one of the comics up skimming through it. "Hey someone made a cool comic about us. It's got all of the Freedom Fighters in it." After a minute of reading it through, "Wait a minute Sonic.....this book shows what we did several weeks back. How is that possible?"  
"I don't really understand it myself Tails. Where he's from were just what those pictures in the book shows. Comic book characters. Plain and simple. But where also very popular. Several games are out there with us in them. This is the latest one he got. I didn't even hear that Knuckles died."  
"Knuckles Died! How?" Tails said almost dropping the dog he was holding.  
"These here tell what happened. This one shows his funeral."  
Tails dropped the comic he was looking at and picked up newest one. About a minute later Tails closed it. Tails felt a pang of remorse and could tell Sonic was feeling the same seeing a tear fall from his face. "Does Aunt Sally know yet?"  
"No lil bro. No one does. No one knows about these but you and me bro. I'm going to tell Sally what these are but not about Knuckles yet. Don't tell anyone what you saw in here until I tell you it's okay. Cool?"  
"Yeah Sonic. It's cool."  
"Now lets finish these chilly dogs and then put these away."  
  
At the time that Ford was talking to Rotor about his car before going to the War Room, someone had noticed the overlander earlier and was watching from a distance.  
"Hmmm. The King is not going to like this. The Princess should have sent word to him already but she's already planning to talk to him before letting her father."  
The other next to him spoke up, "What do you want to do?"  
"I'll go tell the King that there is a unknown overlander in the village and Princess Sally is talking to him. I want you to go and try to find out what they talk about."  
"No problem. Not many are up yet and those that are will be heading over to the mess hall anyway so."  
"Good, then let's go."  
  
"So what do you want to know first?" Ford asked glancing around.  
"First who are you and what is it that you do?" Sally said pulling Nichole out.  
"Recording the conversation. Understandable. Who I am? My full name is Ford Prime. What I do or in this case did, I was a cop." Seeing the confused look, "Law officer, police."  
"I understand now. What type?"  
"Actually there was quite a bit of them I did considering the..." he was interrupted by a beeping on his right arm. Glancing over he fiddled with his watch. "Well that settles that. I'm now stuck here permanently. But I'd rather be here than there. Anyway...  
"Wait, that's just a watch right?"  
"No not completely."  
"Nichole I thought you said that was all he was carrying was those guns and keys?"  
"I did Sally."  
"Then why did you not mention the watch?"  
"Because it didn't register on my scanners and still doesn't."  
"I can explain that. You see I'm not an ordinary police officer. My real title description is Temporal Law Enforcement Judge. You could say a time cop. This watch is capable of manipulating time."  
Sally had finished her breakfast and had set the bowl aside now paying more attention to Ford than before. "How much control over time do you have?"  
"Enough to say that if I was the enemy, I could have already killed the whole village within a few seconds or less."  
Sally tried not to appear intimidated but leaned back in shock anyway. Bunnie started to choke on an piece of carrot. Sally turned around quickly smacking her in the back. Bunnie spit it out when Sally hit her.  
"Thanks Sally-girl. I'm going to go get some water." she said holding her throat.  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yeah just need a drink."  
Sally nodded and watched her go. Before she walked out Ford told her he was sorry.  
"I should have been more delicate about that answer. Already I've hurt someone." Ford said shaking his head. "Sorry."  
"Bunnie will be fine but I wouldn't tell many others that you can do that." Sally sat back down thinking a moment, "Did you use that power to sneak into the village?"  
"No. I didn't even know this was Knothole till this morning when you and Dr.Quack where standing over me. I figured it was someone I was working with, idea of a joke. Sending me to some remote village in a God only knows where country, where I couldn't repair my car. Alot of the people I used to work with hated it for some reason. I think it was my father they hated and since he was gone they were taking it out on me by bashing my car whether through emotional or physical abuse."  
"Then how did you get in past the lookout?"  
"Who was suppose to be watching for intruders last night?"  
"Antoine was." Sally said nodding in a understanding fashion.  
"That's how. I thought I heard a snoring noise somewhere above me as I came into the village but I ignored it. I didn't plan any of this and I'm not quite sure how I got here either, but...." he threw up his hands in a I don't know gesture.  
"I knew Antoine was looking tired last night but he insisted he would be able to take the night shift." Sally said shaking her head. "What is your watch fully capable of?"  
"Well, first the reason why it beeped the way it did was because it was telling me that it reset itself. It has a limited range of how far back it can go. 24 hours is as far back as I can make myself or anyone I take with me I can go. In this case I have passed that mark and the only place I would end up if I went back 24 hours is when I came here sometime last night."  
"But it hasn't been 24 hours?"  
"I know. That's what I don't understand, but I think I know why. Okay, how should I put this....Ah. I come from the year 2025. Now as strange as this is going to sound, I basically have come from that time. Between then and now something happened and we blew ourselves up or something stupid that pretty much wiped out the human race. Possibly knocking the planet out of the solar system or something. Where I'm from we had one moon and nine planets which included Earth."  
"I've heard of Earth." Sally said leaning back in the chair.  
"Good. Now what I'm guessing happened is that either we somehow managed to knock our planet somewhere else as I said before or the other planets moons got near to us. Now what I'm about to say is going to sound insane but I do have proof. In that box Sonic has, has the proof though. Okay here it is. Mobias is Earth." Ford said then looked at her dead serious.  
Sally laughed at the look on his face before speaking. "you're right that does sound incredibly insane. But if you say Sonic had the proof I'll have someone go..." Just as she was about to get up Sonic walked in with Tails and the box.  
"Hey Sal. I looked through them. I'd let a select few look through these though." he said placing the box in front of her.  
"Good timing Sonic, as usual. Ford says there's proof in there that Mobias is Earth." Sally said sliding the box near to Ford.  
"Okay." Sonic said. He seemed like he was about to say something else but was at a loss for words.  
"Morning Aunt Sally."  
"Morning Tails. You didn't look at the books to with Sonic did you?"  
"Yeah I did Aunt Sally. Why?"  
"Thanks Sonic. Did you understand any of it? Oh hey Tails." Ford said pulling the box closer and whispering a password. Sonic nodded but had the look of sorrow. "I'm sorry you had to learn it that way Sonic."  
Sonic nodded to Ford understanding what he said and told Sally he'd explain later when she asked him what Ford meant.  
"Hi." Tails said.  
"Okay Sally the proof I need is in one of these, give me a moment." he said scanning through a few. He had the box facing open away from her.  
"Proof of what my dear?" someone said from the doorway.  
They all looked at the door startled. Ford out of habit closed the box quickly and caught his thumbs in it at the same time. Shaking his hands he mumbled a few intelligible words as he stuck them in his mouth.  
  
"I'm disappointed in you Sally. You know that any unknown person that shows up around here, especially if it's an overlander, you are to bring them to me first." King Max Acorn said from his wheelchair. Queen Alicia Acorn, a couple of guards along with Geoffrey and Hershey were with him.  
Ford came around in front of Sally and the rest dropping to one knee. Geoffrey started to walk in thinking that the overlander was going to try something but stopped short when he heard what the overlander spoke.  
"Forgive me your majesty. It is my fault that they didn't tell you I was here. How I got here I don't fully understand of yet but I was trying to explain it when you showed up. My intentions are to help the Mobians destroy Julian's reign of terror. If you will permit me I will continue and try to explain my theory of how I got here, but if you wish to do something else, then I await your orders." he said with his head still down.  
After what seemed like an eternity, which was really a minute or so Ford looked up. The king had a surprised look on his face along with everyone else. Geoffrey broke the silence when he passed out. Everyone looked at St. John as Hershey checked on him.  
"He passed out from shock I think, sir." Hershey said lifting John to his feet. Ford almost laughed out loud but restrained himself.  
"Have Dr.Quack look at him anyway. I want to make sure it was just that." Max said giving her permission to leave.  
"Ford wha..." Sally started to say but seemed at a loss for words after that.  
"He is the King and it is customary to bow before one as such." Ford said glancing at her but still kneeing.  
"Then why didn't you do it with me when we first met?" Sally said crossing her arms.  
"No offence but you usually just tell someone that you don't like them doing that and ....that being called Princess is usually enough."  
"He has you their Sal." Sonic said putting an arm around her shoulder.  
"I see that you are different from the other overlanders. From what I was told from a subordinate that overheard your talk with Dulcy and the others here I believe that you are telling the truth." Rolling the wheelchair forward he placed a hand on Ford's shoulder. "Arise and continue your what you were doing. After that we will talk."  
Standing up Ford bowed thanking him. "Okay where was I..oh alright for those who weren't here, I come from the year 2025 on Earth, but I believe from a different dimension possibly, but unlikely. Now I know that this is Earth because of the something I saw Sonic and Bunnie run into some time ago." Ford turned to Sonic. "Now Sonic do you remember that time you had to go way up north and saw a really large statue of a overlander woman in the middle of a large body of water and lots of broken down and damaged buildings on the body of land near it."  
Sonic looked up in a thinking pose. Ford meanwhile opened the box back up looking through the books. "He'll remember better when I find the book that shows what I'm talking about." Ford said still rifling through them.  
"Ah here it is, that place you call the ruins of Old Megaopolis is actually what's left of New York City. Once the biggest areas of money changing in the entire world." Ford showed him issue 116 page 5. "Also remember when you were pulled into this," Ford said showing him 'Sonic Live'.  
"Hey I do remember this now looking at the picture of me and Bunnie here." Sonic said showing Sally. She started to ask how Ford got this and he said he'd explain later. "How is this proof though. Those building have been there for years."  
"A couple thousand of them. That is the Statue of Liberty. Her hand use to carry a torch. That was New York City. The continent were on is what's left of the United States Of America."  
"I've heard that name before, but it was a childhood memory." King Max said stroking his muzzle.  
"One of these days I'd like to visit that place and see what really survived but most likely nothing is really there since Sonic, Bunnie, Robotnick and Rogue trashed the place."  
"We didn't do that much damage." Sonic said giving Ford a hard look.  
"Yeah right Sonic, look at that picture and tell me you didn't level the city."  
"Well there was still some buildings standing."  
Sally was looking through the books as the argued and King Max asked to see that book with Sonic and Bunnie so he handed it over. Sally came across issue 121 where Knuckles dead was talked about. Sally read it and then broke down.  
"No..." She said dropping the book and leaning against the table. She cried softly at first but it was growing in volume.  
"Sal what's wrong?" Sonic said going over to her.  
Ford picked up a book off the ground seeing it open to the page about Knuckles death.  
"Ah dammit." Noticing the glances, "Sorry. This is one of the reasons that I didn't want alot of people seeing these. I'm sorry your Majesty but this tells about what happened to Knuckles." Ford said giving him the book.  
"What?" he said taking it and reading the section.  
"He died saving someone's life. Mammoth Monguels now officially dead."  
"He was fighting Mammoth?" Sonic said surprised.  
"Didn't you read any of these?"  
"Mostly glanced at them."  
"Where did you get these?" King Max asked now looking through the rest. Queen Alicia even picked up one.  
"In my universe you're all fictional characters that are used in comic books. I've been buying them for quite a few years now. I just thought of a great idea for gaining my trust. Sonic." he said motioning for him to come over. He whispered into his ear the idea.  
"If you can actually do that then we would have a great advantage of Ro-butt-nick."  
"Yes you would. But I came only do it once a day and then if I do it then I can't do the other thing."  
"Hmmm....that does present a problem." Sonic said rubbing his chin. "We'd have to prepare for a possible counterattack."  
"True but think about how much damage you could do?"  
"We'll have to ask Sally first."  
"You seem to be forgetting who's in charge." Max said looking at them. Turning to him they both noticed they were being watched the entire time by everyone.  
"Sorry your Majesty, I'm still getting use to you being in charge again." Sonic said rubbing his head.  
Walking over to King Max and whispered in his ear the plan.  
"Now that might work! Are you really capable of this?"  
"I am, though I'm not really supposed to do it I'm going to do it anyway since my superiors aren't around. Now if we do this we should make the plan with the least amount of people knowing as possible."  
"Right. As much as this would boost morale we should keep it to ourselves for now." Max said with great determination.  
"The best place we can talk about this would be in the castle. I don't know much about the inside but I figure you must have a secret place for something that is nearly soundproof or....you know."  
"Yes I actually have a place like that. Come we must talk about this now."  
Ford was starting to follow along with everyone else when there was a slight gurgle heard. Everyone looked at Ford when it was heard again. "I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday. Can we do this in about an hour?"  
"Yes that would be a better idea. I'm feeling quite hungry myself. I'll have someone come get you.."  
"Sorry to interrupt but if it was someone like Sally or one of the other Freedom Fighters I would feel better. Mostly I'm asking for my benefit because I know alot of people around here don't really have much love for overlanders."  
"Your suggestion has merit. I'll sent Sally to come get you later in two hours."  
"Thank you your Majesty." Ford said with a bow. After watching them leave Ford closed his box and told Sonic to lead him to those wonderful chilly dogs. 


	4. CHAPTER 4

--------------------------------CHAPTER 4-----------------------------------   
  


* * *

  
Authors note: Ford has the anti-tank rifle from Tremors 2 that Burt Gummer used with a few modifications. If you know what I'm talking about COOL!, if not then I can't help you. He also wears the same type of sunglasses LARA CROFT wears except a guy's pair.  
  
An hour before they had to get together Ford demonstrated a part of what the watch could do by holding Sally's hand and jumping back five minutes. Before he did that though Sonic and a few other Freedom Fighters were asking a few things about it in the War Room. Ford told them that he would show them a sample as soon as Sally got there. Five minutes later she showed up. Then he grabbed her hand and did the jump. Ford was standing there being asked again, from his point of view, about how it works when he said that Sally would be walking in, in five minutes or less depending on if she was shocked or not and that she would be able to tell you something about it. Sally did show up a few seconds earlier than when Ford thought she would show up saying that that was a weird experience. She said she was walking along coming to get him when she remembered just walking into the War Room when Ford grabbed her hand and jumped them back five minutes. Ford told them he'd explain it better when they all got together later.  
  
Two hours later the core Freedom Fighters, the King and Queen and Ford where in a secret location in the new Castle Acorn. Everyone but the King and Queen had to be blindfolded to be taken to the secret location and where all taken there individually through different routes. Ford hit to low hanging objects twice on his way.  
"Now Ford this is the most secure room in the Castle. I had it lined with a few different metals to make sure it was undetectable. There are still some rooms in what's left of the old castle Robotnick is in that he hasn't found yet."  
"Anything important that we could get you might want retrieved?"  
"No." The King said with a tone that said more don't ask, don't tell.  
"Alright then. This is the basics of what I have for a plan. Now my watch is capable of time travel up to 24 hours into the past and I can do that several times over, but only up to a certain time in the past."  
"How far into the past?" Sonic said.  
"In this case I can right now go back 12 hours. Example: Lets say that I got here at midday, you know 12:00. Now my watch resets everyday at a certain time making it so I can only go back so far. Now lets say it was 3:15 and Robotnick and an army showed up at 3:00 and we were unprepared and still fighting after he showed up in those 15 minutes that the fighting was going on. Now what I could do is go back to 12:00 and tell everyone to start getting ready for Robotnicks attack but that's as far back as I could go. Now I know with that look Rotors giving me he's probably wondering how I don't mess with the time continuum. What really happens is that when I go back what really is happening is I remember the things that happened in whatever time there was between here and when I went back. Got it." Seeing everyone shake their heads he continued.  
"Okay now the other thing I can do which I can only do once a day which makes it so I can't travel back in time that day if I use it is the ability to stop time for one hour. What my plan is..or was if you want to change it, is for me, Dulcy and Sonic to go to Robotropolis. I will stop time for them to go out and cause as much destruction to his factories and so forth for that hour before leaving."  
"Why can't we just take Ro-butt-nick out? Go in, get him, war over." Sonic said with a sarcastic remark.  
"Wish we could but there's a problem with that. Any organic object is taken out of time if I or anyone under the effect of the time dilation that's with me touch's it, so Ro-butt-nick would be awake and able to cause some trouble. Also when the bombs are placed they won't go off until the time dilation effect is finished. Now you can buzz or cut your way through things Sonic to get wherever you want but it may not be as fast as you normally would go through it. Now that I think about it Bunnie would work out coming better since Sonic can get pretty much anywhere quick and can place the bombs in one section while Dulcy and Bunnie take another section. Sally should come to, thinking more, and can stay with me coordinating everything."  
"What do you mean coordinating everything? Wouldn't you be in Robotropolis?" Sally asked giving him a look everyone was now giving him. It was the look of someone trying to draw them into a trap and being found out.  
"I could go down into Robotropolis and wait till the time runs out and hope that me and everyone else doesn't get captured or caught up in the explosions or stay on the outer edge before entering Robotropolis, watch, listen, and relay information. AND I can see that look your all giving me like I'm trying to deceive you or something but that's not the case. Now I've told you my idea so lets talk it out."  
"Why so few people for this operation. Does to many outside the time stream effect how it works?" Rotor asked.  
"Actually it does in a way. Lets say I'm walking thru that cess pool O'l Julian has made it out to be now and I fall on the watch. Well if it were to break then I would return to normal time along with everything around me but those who are with me in this adventure would be stuck seeing all of us move very slowly until the effects wear off if at all or you die from age or something else because you were stuck in that time dilation still. The less we take the best the odds of all getting out of the time dilation without any troubles. That's why I want to stay outside the city and in a safe place so nothing happens to me to cause trouble for you."  
"You should have said that earlier when explaining what it could do." Sally said rubbing between her eyes. "But I now see why you don't want to go in."  
"The plan sounds to good to be true. There must be a catch." Max said leaning forward on the table. Interlacing his fingers, he thought a moment before speaking. "Now I understand why you want to help from what you mentioned to Sally and the others while eating, but I can't help feeling like you want something in return."  
"Other than having Rotor fix my car there's nothing I'm looking at getting. Sure I'd love to be the person who personally puts a bullet in Robotnicks head but I wouldn't think of taking that glory from Sonic."  
"Thanks, I think." Sonic said looking confused.  
"Rotor already showed me your car and I see no problem with getting it repaired." Max said sitting back.  
"I would like to have my guns back though. If this fails for some reason or the time effect goes up and were waiting for someone I'd like to be able to defend myself and whoever's with me."  
Ford watched everyone as they talked it over and about the hit they were preparing on Robotropolis. Rotor came over and asked Ford about a large case he had in his trunk that he couldn't remove. They talked in whispered tones.  
"About how large?"  
"About five feet long, two feet deep, and 3 feet wide. I had Nichole scan it but she couldn't penetrate it, much less tell me what would be inside. Now I haven't told Sally or anyone else what it was since I figured it must have something to do with engine parts. All Nichole could tell me is that it has a faint energy signature coming from it. It was so heavy that not even Bunnie could lift it."  
"That's because it has a electromagnet holding it down from underneath the car in a special place. As for what's inside I can show you later. Oh and Rotor, I know you have the expertise to make a computer like Nichole."  
"Yeah, so?"  
"Do you think that with me help that we could make it possible for something like Nichole to be placed in my car?"  
"Hmmmm." Rotor said scratching his chin. "Now that sound like a fun project. I'd have to okay it with Sally and the King first."  
"Cool."  
"If you two are finished." King Max said speaking up.  
"Sorry sir," they both said sitting back down.  
"You want to tell us what you were discussing?"  
"Electronic stuff." they both said.  
"Never mind. Sally if you would." Max said shaking his head.  
"Nichole display a topographic view of Robotropolis please."  
"Processing Sally....here it is." Nichole said showing a holographic picture of the city.  
"Okay the team we'll take in will consist of me, Bunnie, Sonic, and Dulcy. With the explosive's we have and the ones we found in Ford's car we will place them on these buildings. Sonic will take this area here." she said circles an area of the map with her finger. "Bunnie and Dulcy will take this area here." she said circling another area. Me and Ford will stay here to relay information and whatever else needs to be done. If things work out to plan we should have a few minutes to spare to get back together and away to safety. Now since we will have to make sure that we get anyone that been robotized out of the way and save any prisoners this will cut down on our time on what we can blow up."  
"I'm surprised that no one suggested that we take out the command center. A slightly good idea but I wouldn't go for." Ford said looking at the map.  
"Actually Sonic did suggest it, but thought better after he said it. The roboticizer is in there and we may need it later." Sally said closing Nichole. "Now unless there's any questions lets get going."  
"What about my weapons?"  
"You'll be able to take them but I'll keep the ammo with me for now." Sally said. Ford nodded saying it was fine with him.  
When no one said anything they were all blindfolded again and lead out. Ford hit one object only this time.  
  
While Sally and the others were getting the explosives, Rotor and Ford where at the Shelby Cobra.  
"Now there's a switch here that I push and viola!" he said pushing a switch and hearing a click.  
Rotor was watch the large metal case as he heard the click. Seeing it move slightly he reached in and tried to pull it out.  
"I'm almost surprised you found this Rotor, but you are thorough with your work." Seeing Rotor trying to pull it out he took it and laid it on the ground. Closing the now empty trunk he walked over to where the rest of his boxes were setting. Sally and the others came around to see what was holding up Ford. Bunnie was carrying his suitcase. Thanking Bunnie he opened it and took the guns out. Twirling them a few times he placed them in his holsters.  
"What are you doing?" Sonic asked tapping his foot. "We should have left by now."  
"Sally wants to keep the ammo with her so I'm trying to get it for her." he said taking several types of ammo and placing them in a ammo holding pouch. Closing the case he set it on top of the other boxes. After giving the ammo to Sally who placed it in her shoulder pouch he picked up the large case.  
"What is that?"  
"A surprise in case Robotnick tries anything stupid if things go wrong."  
"It stays." Sally said with a unrelenting pose.  
"Then I stay and the plans off." Ford said with the same posture. "And you can't take the watch with because if it's taken off me it ceases to work ever again. Once you take the job that uses these watches they are bonded to you for life. When I die it dies with me."  
Sally went from shocked to furious in seconds. Bunnie laid an arm on her trying to calm her down.  
"Now what happened to that respect for authority you had earlier! Is my dad you have respect for and not me...."  
"No I'd say the same thing to him." cutting her off in mid sentence.  
"Sally-girl hold a moment. You get any redder your hair might catch fire. Now sug what's in that lil ol case."  
"This is something I picked up a long time ago. It is a item of mine that has never let me down unlike a number of things that has. Your lucky my car it's working or it would be coming along to Princess. Now are we going. Besides, with this I can travel faster by having Sonic pull me."  
Sally looked ready to spit fire as she shook slightly in anger. She was about to abort the mission when Ford turned on something in the case.  
Ford pushed a button on the backside of the case. It emitted a low hum as he let go of it. Instead of hitting the ground, it hovered about two feet above it. Ford sat down on it and cracked his neck. Other than shaking a bit the case continued to stay a two feet above the ground.  
"Now I can go extremely fast on this except I can't steer. If Sonic were to stay right in front of it I could ride this easily behind him. Dulcy could carry me but this probably weighs more than she can take."  
"It can't weigh that much sug." Bunnie said pressing on it.  
"Here I'll show you." he said turning it off. It landed on the ground with a loud thump sinking two inches in. "Now I can lift it out but it takes quite a bit of strength. It's about 100 pounds."  
Bunnie reached down and pulled it up with her robotic arm. She could tell there was resistance and that he was joking about the weight. "Wow. This is heavy. But nothing I couldn't carry."  
Ford reached back over and turned it back on. Bunnie was surprised at how much it felt like a feather so quickly. "I was able to place a hover unit in it. Took quite a bit of money. Planned on doing it to my car, but was always strapped for cash."  
"Let's go already. Sonic you'll pull him behind you. Just watch out for trees." Sally said still angry but giving up on fighting Ford.  
"Sal I'm hurt. I've never hit anything when someone was with me." he said with a hurt expression.  
Ford looked like he was going to say something and probably was a smart remark too from the expression on his face, but instead shook his head, Bunnie noticed.  
"Bunnie you and me will take Dulcy. Let's get this over with. Ford were going to have a long talk when we get back." she said heading over to Dulcy.  
"Yes ma'am." Watching her walk away Ford said to Sonic, "She's cute when she angry." They watched them take off before Sonic commented on what he said.  
"Yeah, I've had that look on me more times than, wait a minute you.."  
"Don't worry Sonic. I'm not interested in her. She's not my type, besides that she's yours." Ford sat down again on the case and waited for Sonic to get some rope. After Sonic had tied it to himself and Ford's case, they took off.  
  
Dulcy, Sally and Bunnie made it to the meeting place with no trouble. They figured that they would have got there with the Sonic and Ford waiting for them not the other way around. Sonic showed up a few minutes later with Ford in tow.  
"What kept you two?" Sally said looking in a better mood.  
"Ford sneezed himself off the case." Sonic said looking like he had been dragged through the dirt.  
"I said I was sorry. Some bug flew up there and then I couldn't help it." Ford was saying as he got off the case. He looked worse than Sonic since he had dirt and other things hanging from his clothes.  
Sally figured he'd ask Rosie to sew them back up later. Seeing the sunglasses on his face helped lighten her mood. They were dirty from bugs hitting them along with whatever he landed in from falling. Her and Bunnie laughed a bit seeing them so dirty.  
"What?" Sonic said looking around.  
"You both look like you've been wrestling in the forest." Sally said with a chuckle.  
"Can we get this over with please. I have dirt in places I don't want it." he said trying to get some out of his ear.  
Bunnie snickered apparently thinking about what he said way too much since her face was turning a pinkish color. Sonic got his part of the explosives as Sally handed them to Sonic and Bunnie. They went over the plan once more as Sally handed out the headsets.  
"Okay Ford were ready." Sally said adjusting he headset.  
"Good cause I think Robotnick spotted us or a group of those Swat- bots are just coming for nothing. Now just be touching me when I activate this."  
They all placed their hands on Ford as he pressed a button on his watch. They all saw a large wave like a water wave pass out before them until it went out of site.  
"Now we have 59 minutes till the effect wears off so quit gawking at everything and go!"  
Sonic shook his head a moment then revved up and left, but not before giving Sally a quick kiss. The dust could left behind by Sonic was staying in place. Bunnie and Dulcy headed off seconds after. Sally pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked around. Sally was having trouble believing that this was actually working. Smoke from the factories was standing completely still. The Swat-bot patrol was stopped in mid step. Birds and other creatures around them were stopped in mid air.  
"I've always wanted to see a bird up close in flight, but I was never allowed to do it back home." he said looking at a bird up close that was a few feet away from them and only three feet above the ground.  
"How far does this time field extend?"  
"Just as far as about a mile above the planet's atmosphere." he said still looking at the bird. "Cool. I wish I could fly."  
Sally sat down on the floating case. Thinking about what happened earlier with her and Ford's case she apologized. "Had you shown me that this was all it was I wouldn't have got mad about the situation."  
Walking over he said he was sorry to but that the case was more than just a floating device. He was about to open it when he glanced back at the Swat-bots. A sly grin spread across his face as he approached them.  
"What are you doing? If you touched them they'll be brought out of the field!"  
"Only if they were organic remember." he said shoving one. It moved falling back a bit then stopped in mid air. "I'm going to have some fun. Want to help?" he said with a chuckle.  
"Fun? What do you mean?" Sally asked putting the binoculars down.  
"Watch?" Ford said picking up a large metal bar from the ground. He twirled it a bit then swung hard taking a Swat-bot head off. It started to fly away but stopped a few feet in mid air.  
"As Sonic would say, Cool." Sally said walking over to the one Ford had pushed earlier. She pushed on it noticing it had no weight to it. Ford was still smashing the others as Sally pushed the same one as before over to were she was standing before.  
"Nichole can you interface with this bot?"  
"Accessing Sally.........its system is slowly moving. What did you want me to do?"  
"How slow is it moving?" she said as she watched Ford strike the last one down by shoving the bar through it through the top of the head.  
"0.0000001 times a second."  
"At that rate it would take a million years before it even made a step forward." Ford said walking back up and opening his case.  
"Nichole can you access the system rewrite it's programming so it becomes a spy for us?"  
".......................With the time dilation factor I would need three hours to do it. If there was no time effect on it would take less than a minute."  
"Okay Nichole. Thanks for trying." She said closing her and placing her back in her boot. Grabbing her binoculars she scanned the area while talking to Bunnie and Sonic.  
Ford was placing his long range multi scanning scope on his Grizzly anti-tank and anti-aircraft rifle as Sally was talking to the others. Loading a surveillance bullet into the chamber in the back he looked through the scope at the command center of Robotnick's. Zooming in he located a hole in the framed work where something must have exploded once. "Perfect." Ford said with a smile.  
Sally turned to him to see what he was talking about. She dropped the binoculars as she yelled. The casing cracked on the binoculars as they hit the ground.  
"WHAT IN THE HELL IS THAT?!"  
Sonic was yelling through the com line what's wrong as Sally waited for Ford to answer.  
"This is my baby. Now tell the others to cover there ears or else they might go deaf." he said lining his shot back up. "5."  
"That should have been taken to lock up once Rotor found out what it was. How did you get it past him and Nichole?"  
"The case couldn't be scanned through by Nichole and Rotor never knew what it was to begin with. Had I told you what this was you probably would have had it dismantled. 4."  
"Sally what's going on?! Are you under attack?!" Sonic was yelling over the com unit. "I'm coming back!"  
"No Sonic were just fine. Ford just surprised me with something." she said with an angry tone.  
"Three seconds Sally."  
"Sonic stop were you are and cover your ears." Sally said. She then told Bunnie and Dulcy to so the same.  
"Now you might want to put these in your ears." he said tossing her some ear plugs. After she put them in and covered her ears he lined the shot back up. "2 and 1!"  
BOOOOOM!  
A large flash came from the barrel of the large rifle. Smoke was trailing from the end of the rifle and stopping in the air as Ford was knocked onto his butt from the kick. The sunglasses in his pocket shattered from the sound. Sally's binoculars shattered as well. Several windows on the command center cracked. The Swat-bots heads that weren't damaged, visors cracked. Taking his earmuffs off Ford got up blowing off the barrel. Sally took the ear plugs out and told the others to go back to work. She said she'd tell them what the loud noise was later.  
"What were you doing?!"  
"Here put this on Nichole and she'll be able to monitor whatever Robotnick and Snively say." he said giving her a small chip. "I just bugged the command center." After emptying the chamber he placed the gun and spent cartridge back in the case. Glancing at his watch he told her they had 45 minutes left. "You might even be able to get a remote uplink to his computer."  
"Your treading on ice so thin..."  
"I know! I lied about what was in this case. I ruined what trust you had in me. I'm sorry, but I know that you would have had it scrapped in seconds. If you want to shoot me or throw me in jail when we get back fine. But for right now, I'm trying to help. As for my gun you can't have it. It's registered to my DNA only. Anyone else touches it gets fried body." he said closing the case and locking it. "It also takes my DNA print to open it."  
"Dulcy can throw it into the deepest part of the lava pits she travels to." Sally said with a "so there" look.  
"Wouldn't matter. The casing is made of a material that needs at least twice the temperature of lava coming from inside the volcano to even start to scratch it." he said with the same attitude.  
Sonic had finished placing all his explosives and had managed to get all the worker-bots out of the blast radius along with placing swat-bots along his routes in the factories by using three power rings. He was running over to see how Sally and Ford were doing when he heard them arguing. Slowing down he walked up to hear what they were saying.  
"You my get away with what you did when my father hears about this but if I was in charge you'd be in so much trouble!" Sally was yelling with her face three feet from his.  
"Well I'll ask him to forget about what I just DID FOR YOU AND HAVE HIM LET YOU DO WHATEVER YOU FEEL SHOULD BE DONE TO ME!" Ford yelled as he got closer.  
"YOU WON'T GET OFF THAT EASILY! GEOFFREY HAS A REAL PROBLEM WITH OVERLANDERS SO MAYBE I SHOULD JUST FORGET TAKING YOU BACK TO FATHER AND JUST HAND YOU OVER TO HIM!" Sally roared back.  
"That be a great idea PRINCESS EXCEPT I'D KILL HIM FIRST!"  
"WHOA! Hold it! Time out! What the heck is going on?!" Sonic said coming between them. "What did you do Ford?"  
"Tried to help and succeeded! I placed a surveillance device on the command center to listen in and possible hack into O'l fat boy's computers here. Sally just has a problem with how I did it and what I did it with."  
"You were suppose to tell us what all you had in the blue junk heap..."  
"JUNK HEAP!" Ford said getting in her face causing her to fall on her butt. "THAT CAR IS SO FAR BEYOND JUNK HEAP! IF ANYTHING ITS MORE RELIABLE THAN NICHOLE!" Looking at Nichole, "No offense Nichole."  
A short buzz sound came from Nichole.  
Before Sally could respond Sonic broke in. "You really got to chill man, and the next time you advance on Sally like that, you'll answer to me." Sonic said getting between her and Ford. Still looking at Ford he helped Sally up.  
"Sorry. I kinda lose it a bit when someone disses Shelby." Looking at his watch he announced to them they had 30 minutes left. "I'd say go help Bunnie and Dulcy but the Princess would probably kill me once you left."  
"When we get back that car is going to be stripped along with everything else you have. And that gun may not get destroyed by the volcano but at least you won't have it and no one else will be able to either." Sally said poking him in the chest.  
Ford didn't even flinch when she spoke.  
"Sally, maybe your overreacting a bit. Look at what he's done so far. This plan is the best I've seen in awhile. Ro-butt-nick will never see it coming. We'll have some peace for awhile, while he's trying to rebuild what were doing." Sonic said with an air of trying not to take sides but defending Ford.  
"So you're taking his side! We still don't know if this is going to work. Thinking back I should have waited a few days to find out everything I could about you Ford....."  
"Sally wait."  
"What?" Sally and Sonic said in unison.  
"I never wanted to get on your bad side Sally, or your Sonic. When I told your father that I had an idea about planting a surveillance device on the command center he okayed it and then ordered me not to tell you or anyone else about it. He wanted me to give him the chip and then he was going to ask you for Nichole later. I know this is not the first time that your father has kept information from you."  
"He would never have had authorized the use of that weapon for."  
"I told him that I had a plan to get a device on the command center but not how I was getting it there. He doesn't know about the rifle. Sorry I yelled at you and didn't tell you before. Ever since your father's return he seems to think that he knows more about the war between the Freedom Fighters and Robotnick as though he's been there the entire time." When they didn't say anything he continued, "Your father is a great man and excellent king, but he knows nothing about fighting a war. In my opinion he never should have took your position. Military tactics is not his field."  
"Hey! Looks like yer all ready to go." Bunnie said from above as Dulcy came flying in with Bunnie on her back.  
"Will continue this later." Sally said walking over to Dulcy. "How did it go?"  
"Everything was easy Sally-girl. Placing those bombs was so easy I could have done it in my sleep." Bunnie said coming down. "Dulcy here got the worker bots out and managed to place a few surprises while she was at it."  
"Surprises?" Sonic asked.  
"The bombs sug. For Ro-butt-nick it will be a surprise."  
"Right, I forgot why we where here for a moment." Sonic said nodding.  
Bunnie glanced around at them all noticing something was up. "What the hey-haw has been going on while we were out there. And don't tell me that it's nothing Sally-girl I can see something's going on."  
"It's my fault Bunnie. I did something that I was ordered to keep from her by her father."  
"Which was?" Bunnie asked.  
"Sally can tell you later or whenever but not right now. We have 10 minutes left till time restarts for the rest of the world. We don't need Ro-butt-nick knowing we've been here."  
"Let's juice then!" Sonic said grabbing the rope. "Ford be careful this time."  
Sally and Bunnie got on Dulcy and headed out. Sally told Bunnie everything that had happened when they spilt up till when Bunnie had came back as they flew home. Sonic, pulling Ford on his hovering case, was doing better on his run through the woods back to Knothole. Five seconds after time had restarted several large explosions went off in Robotropolis. 


	5. CHAPTER 5

--------------------------------CHAPTER 5-----------------------------------   
  


* * *

  
Some time before the Freedom Fighters came to execute their plan, Robotnick was yelling as usual at everything including Snively.  
"THAT BLASTED HEDGEHOG HAS RUINED MY PLANS AGAIN! I had that rotten princess's brother in my clutches and then Sonic and his precious princess showed up ruining everything!"  
Snively stayed hidden behind a chair as Robotnick ranted and raven. Several object had nearly hit him and he was still nursing a bruise from when Robotnick first came in and threw him across the room. After Robotnick sat down Snively came out of hiding. Robotnick had his hands in front of him, with the fingertips touching only while he was thinking. Snively noticed he was deep in thought since his eyebrows occasionally rose and fell back down again. Several minutes had passed when Robotnick suddenly got up.  
"AH HA! I HAVE A FOOL PROOF PLAN THAT...WHAT'S GOING ON!!!!!!!!!!!" He started yelling as explosions rocked the city. Monitors and computer consoles overloaded sending sparks and glass shards in all directions. Snivley was cowering under a console when it exploded. Snively was thrown a few feet away, unconscious and bleeding. Robotnick was screaming and cursing as systems crashed. Then all power failed. Robotnick was looking around in the dark for a light when the backup systems came on.  
"SNIVELY!!!! WHAT HAPPENED?!" he yelled looking around for the little twerp. Almost stepping on him he moaned in disgust, as he walked over him to a functioning computer. Going through the damage report he yelled a few choice words before calling for a medic-bot and ordering the new worker-bots to fix things.  
  
Back at Knothole everyone except Sally, the Queen and King, and Ford were all celebrating their small victory over the recent attack. Ford was seated in a room with the Queen and King at one end and Sally next to them. Sally was telling her father how things went.  
"Everything went completely according to plan. Including the part that you told Ford to not tell me." Sally said the last part with a bit of anger.  
King Max gave a look at his daughter that made her turn away. "Ford I specifically said not to tell her. Why did you disobey my orders?"  
Putting his hands in the air he said, "I'm sorry your Majesty, but I know the Sally and the rest of the Freedom Fighters better than you do. I've seen the things they've had to go through and all the different secrets you've had to keep from her." Max's face scowled at Ford when he said this. "I didn't want Sally mad at me and especially not Sonic, so I told her. I 'd rather be on your bad side than Sally and the others."  
"How did she find out that you were planting a spy device on Robotnicks command center?"  
"Because I wasn't completely truthful with you. The only way I could get a listening device on the command center was by using this." Ford said placing the case that had his rifle on the table. Opening the case he turned it around for all to see. King Max slightly jumped in his wheelchair with a start. When King Max looked about to touch it Ford spoke up.  
"I wouldn't touch it. I built this myself and it has a security device built into it that makes it so that only I can touch it. Only my DNA will it except."  
"DNA encoded? Interesting." the King said. His face turned from curiosity to a scowl as he spoke, "I can see now why my daughter was angry and had every right to be. I should have asked at the time how you were going to place that device, but I had other matters to attend to. Even though you did help us do significant damage to Robotnick's factories, I'm ordering that you be monitored until further notice. Is that understood?"  
"Yes your Majesty."  
"As for your weapons they are to be confiscated and placed in the vault until I see otherwise." Pressing a button on the table, a couple of large guards entered the room. "Guards, take this man's weapons and place them in the vault." Undoing his belt Ford handed over the pair of revolvers, still in the holsters. Closing the case he locked it and handed it over.  
"Once you let go of the case it will just hover wherever you place it. It won't do anything else." Glancing over at the king, Max nodded and they walked out.  
"May I make one request as to whom I have following me around?"  
Max thought a moment before answering, "Ask, but I may not grant it."  
"Anybody but Geoffrey. I know for a fact that he hates overlanders."  
"That is acceptable since he would probably try to kill you."  
"Father if I may?" Sally said interrupting.  
"Yes Sally."  
"Rotor has been working on a device that would allow Nichole to track anything's or anyone's movements. The range so far is 10 miles. We could place one on Ford and Nichole can tell us if he tries anything. It's capable of allowing us to hear whatever is said as well."  
"I'll take it!" Ford said a little too loud. "Sorry." he said afterward sitting back.  
"Then it's settled. Sally escort him to Rotor and have it done."  
After King Max and the Queen left, Sally and Ford took off. 


	6. CHAPTER 6

--------------------------------CHAPTER 6-----------------------------------   
  


* * *

  
Authors note: If you read the comic series you will notice some of the things that are going to happen that came after issue 121.  
  
Bunnie was walking along the outside of the castle waiting for Sally to come out. She'd been tending her garden when a messenger bird told her that Sally wanted her to come to the front of the castle. She was mumbling to herself when Sally and Ford came out.  
"Hey Sally-girl what's up?"  
"I was wondering if you could escort Ford over to Rotor's workshop and tell him to place that new tracking device on Ford. I've got a few things I got to work on."  
"No problem Sally-girl. I was almost finished with my garden anyway. I was think'n of something to pass the time till bedtime."  
"Thanks again for doing this, I'll make it up to you." Sally said before heading back in.  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm being a burden to you Bunnie. You must have had something planned." Ford was saying to Bunnie when she showed up.  
"Nothin at all sug. I was bored and I wanted to talk to you anyway."  
With a surprised look on his face Ford said, "Me? I'm not sure why but ask away."  
Bunnie asked different questions about Ford and his personal life along with what it was like as they approached Rotor's place. After explaining what Sally wanted done, Rotor injected it in his forearm.  
"This can come out later can't it?"  
"Only if Sally says so otherwise..."  
"No possibility of side effects?"  
"Other than maybe an itch, no."  
"Thanks Rotor." Ford said putting his coat back on.  
"See ya later sug." Bunnie said as they left.  
  
A little later at Sonic's house, Sonic and his family along with Muttski and Tails were outside. Sonic's dad was helping him tune the guitar.  
"Wrong note son." he said.  
"Sorry dad."  
Tails was watching as he asked Sonic's dad a question.  
"Gee, mister Hedgehog. If you know so much about musical instruments, why don't you play anymore?"  
"These roboticized fingers aren't nearly nimble enough to pluck those guitar strings Tails, but I can still teach my boy how!"  
As Sonic began to play, many started to gather around to hear him. A crowd soon formed around the hedgehog family hut, among which were some familiar faces.  
As Mina walked up she was thinking,...He's a natural born talent! So suave....so skilled...so...so Sonic! As she got closer she thought to herself, Well Mina girl, her goes nothing!  
Bunnie and Ford were talking some more when they heard the music. Heading over Ford leaned against a tree while Bunnie walked away forgetting he was there to get closer. Off in the corner of Ford's eye he noticed Sally approaching.  
Sally was walking along listening and trying to see who was singing. When she noticed whom it was she turned around.  
"Hey! There's Aunt Sally!" Tails said as he hovered in the air.  
"Oui...oui..but zee Princess eez pulling zee about face!" Antoine said.  
Bunnie noticed this and said, "Uhh, Why don't you fellas stay put!" as she started to walk off.  
"But why?" Rotor said watching her leave.  
Ford was watching Sally and Bunnie talk while making it look like he was watching Sonic play.  
"Hey Sally-girl!"  
"Bunnie?"  
"In the full-bodied fur? Where yuh goin? Yuh look like somebody shot yer paw!"  
"It's nothing. It's silly actually."  
"Seriously girlfriend. It's me! Ah reckon sumthin's botherin yuh. So why don't yuh try me ayways?"  
"It's...it's just that..when I was younger I always assumed that Sonic and I were soul mates..."  
Ford was slowly following, but discretely.  
"...That someday we'd eventually be together, y'know? Well, lately I'm not sure." Sally said.  
"His friendship with Mina's gotcha more nervous than a long-tailed cat in a room full o'rockin chairs, huh?" Bunnie said.  
Ford was listening to something that sounded like it was approaching at high speed as he got closer to Bunnie and Sally.  
"They both have speed, roboticized parents and now they can make beautiful music together." Sally said.  
"Aww...c'mon Sally. Yuh gotta know that Sonic cares about yuh more than anythin' in this here world. Question is: Does he know that you feel the same way?"  
"I'm not sure..."  
"Well, don'tcha think he should?" Bunnie asked.  
Ford stepped on a twig that snapped making the girls turn noticing him. Ford was looking at something coming up fast through the trees instead of the glares that the girls were giving him before they also were looking at whatever was coming. Seeing that Nack the weasel and what looked to be other weasels approaching on floating speed bike coming Ford knocked the girls out of the way. One of the weasels pointed a gun at Ford and was about to fire when Bunnie managed to throw a rock at him making his gun go flying. Ford jumped flying into one of them with a clothes line attack. Nack unfortunately managed to grab Sally and was headed off. Ford was still fighting with one of them as they raced through Knothole. Bunnie was knocked into a tree as they continued on. Sonic and Mina where talking as Nack and his gang came running up. Sonic turned on the juice the instant he noticed that Nack had an unconscious Sally on his bike. Ford was about to give the weasel he was wrestling with a good hit he wouldn't forget when a sharp pain to his leg made him fall off. Ford landed on his right side and rolled a few feet before finally stopping. Before the weasel that was fighting Ford could gain control Sonic jumped up over the speeding bike planting his foot into the weasels face sending him off his bike and into the dirt. Mina tried going after another one when he fired his gun at her. Sonic managed to get her out of the line of fire before she got hit. Sonic watched them speed away as he stood over the unconscious weasel.  
No matter how fast I am..I can't catch'em all at the same time! Doesn't matter. I've got enough to work with right here.  
Ford walked up slowly behind Sonic holding his leg and a place higher up. "I'm sorry Sonic. I tried."  
"Thanks." he said without turning around. "At least we got one of them."  
"Where?"  
Sonic moved out of the way showing him the body on the ground.  
"You son of a..." Ford said walking up to him.  
"Whoa there Ford! There are ladies present along with children."  
Ford looked at Sonic for a moment before picking up the now slightly unconscious weasel. "I should snap you neck, but lucky for you I'm a cop." Motioning at Sonic for them to head for the castle they took off.  
  
Inside the castle, Rotor, Tails, Antoine, Bunnie, Mina, Sonic and Ford where in a room with the prisoner.  
"Why'd you creeps kidnap her!?"  
"Why else? She's a princess, dope. Her mommy and daddy'll pay us real good if she comes home safe." the weasel said with a look of confidence.  
"Real well." Bunnie said pulling him from his chair. "Yuh meant to say real well." she finished saying as she held him out the window.  
"Ooh. Ooh. Miss Bunnie Rabbot. Please don't drop me from this window. I am oh so scared. (yawn) Can I go now?"  
"Yuh lucky ah'm a southern belle at heart yuh jerk!" she said hauling him back in and throwing him on the floor.  
A squeaking noise was heard as the King entered the room. Seeing the King in a wheelchair the weasel laughed, but for a moment only. Ford didn't let it last three seconds before he had gave him a right hook that sent the weasel sprawling and with a busted lip. Max was about to tell everyone to leave when Ford spoke up.  
"Give me fifteen minutes with him." he said cracking his knuckles.  
This made the weasel jerk a bit. Max noticed this and told Ford he had five minutes. After they all left Ford grabbed the front of the weasels shirt and slammed him onto the table.  
"Guess what this watch does?"  
"Tells time?" the weasels said sarcastically.  
"Oh it does more than that. I can travel through time with it. And it has a special feature. Let me demonstrate on that chair." Pointing the watch at the chair he pressed a button on the side. A thin red laser beam came out burring a hole through the back of the chair. Turning back to the weasel he grabbed him by the shirt again.  
"Now this is also voice activated so all I have to do is point and then tell it to shoot. You want to talk or do I start burning."  
"Your bluffing!" the weasel said as he spat in Ford's face. Pulling himself free from Ford's grasp he sat down in a chair. "You may be an overlander, but your a lackey of the King. You won't do a thing."  
Walking over Ford kicked out the chair from underneath him. As soon as he hit the ground Ford stomped his foot on the weasels groin and kept it there.  
"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!"  
Giving him a another quick kick to the same area he picked up the weasel and turned the dial on the watch. Instantly they were back five minutes. Ford was standing next the weasel on the floor and the weasel was looking at the door that everyone just left through.  
"What the...?"  
"Now see I told you I have control over time. And at the end of my five minutes I can go back and use those five minutes a different way, because you see that you remember everything that I just did and you will remember everything I do to you once again in this five minutes and the next five and the next until I get what I want. I can do this all day since it reset everything except the memories. Want to talk now?"  
"Go to h..."  
"Wrong answer!" Ford said as he picked him up and threw him into the wall. As soon as the weasel hit the ground Ford shot one of his ears.  
"AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW!"  
Walking over Ford grabbed him again and reset everything.  
"Now that hurt didn't it!" he said watching the weasel back up against the wall. "You may not feel the pain now since I reset everything but you remember what it was like. Going to answer now?"  
"I ain't saying nothing."  
"Oh really. Well then lets try this." Ford said shooting him in the groin.  
Max and the others were outside waiting. For them only three minutes had passed when the door opened.  
"That was quick." Sonic said standing up.  
"For you it was three minutes, for me it was fifteen." Turning to Max, "They've taken her ninety leagues north by eighty degrees northwest to an old mansion passed down to Nack by his weasel ancestors."  
"How did you get him to talk Ford?" Sonic asked.  
"You don't want to know."  
"When I get my hands on these thieves..I'll..I'll, Sonic I need you to... Sonic? Sonic!" Max was saying as Sonic raced off.  
Max issued an order for the rest of the Freedom Fighters to follow Sonic. As they started to disperse Antoine was sniffing the air.  
"I smellzz blood for some reason."  
Looking around the saw it coming from Ford's right pant leg, where he was passed out next to the wall.  
"Ford!" Bunnie said rushing over. Pulling aside the coat she found a blood stained cloth tied around his leg.  
"I wasz wonderingz why he was talking with a strainedz voice." Antoine said. Max had the guards get Dr.Quack as Bunnie used her metal hand to apply pressure to Ford's leg. Blood was slowly oozing through her metal hand.  
  
In the infirmary, Dr.Quack was finishing putting the Ford's leg into a cast.  
"Is he going to be alright Dr.Quack?" Tails asked.  
"He had a bullet go through his upper calf, causing allot of damage to his muscle. Luckily it didn't hit the bone. But otherwise he's going to be ok, he just needs to rest awhile."  
"Can't do that Doc....no time."  
Looking up startled, Quack grabbed his stethoscope.  
"How can you be awake! I ejected you will enough anesthetic to keep you asleep till tomorrow."  
"Too much pain to sleep, besides I was not much of a heavy sleeper back in my universe." Sitting up, "If you can get Rotor to grab a box with what looks to be two white snakes wrapping around a long spike or stick, I would greatly appreciate it."  
"What's in it?" Quack asked with a speculative look.  
"Medical stuff. Things that make your stuff here look bad, no offense."  
Quack had Tails go see if Rotor could find it as he continued to look Ford over.  
"Your lucky that the bullet didn't hit the bone. You may have never walked again."  
"Well if I had been hit there, the equipment I have in that box I need would have fixed that."  
"That sounds unlike....."  
"I found it Dr.Quack. Rotor wasn't there so I looked around and got it." Tails said flying in and setting it on the table next to them. Before Dr.Quack could get it though, Ford had already taken it and opened it. Searching through it for a moment he finally just dumped it all on the bed he was on. Setting the box aside, he picked up a object that looked like a palm pilot, but thicker.  
"This is it. Now....." he said mumbling a bit before running it over his injured leg. A thin blueish beam about four inches across and half an inch thick came from the device. Several minutes later he turned it off and set it down. "That should do it."  
"That's it." Quack said.  
"What did you expect? A light show or lots of sound. If the cast wasn't on you would have seen the wound heal from the inside out. Rather sick sight to watch though." Getting out of the bed he hopped back and forth a bit.  
"A little stiff but should be back to normal in a few days." Picking the medical objects up he placed them back in the large case. "Here Doctor, this is the instruction book I wrote myself, on a computer so everyone could read it. It tells how everything works, but since I know little about animal physiology, I'm not sure about some of these objects being used on anyone around here. Thanks again." Ford said before walking out with Tails.  
Dr.Quack stood there speechless for a good ten minutes staring at the open door way until an elderly raccoon broke him out of it.  
"Are you all right Doctor?"  
"Hmm, oh yes just fine." Regaining his composure he helped her out.  
  
Sonic was staring at an old mansion that looked like something from a horror movie. Dead vines and splintered wood was lying around along with several decaying stumps. The house looked to be on its last leg. Some of the windows were broken but most were boarded up. He started walking up slowly when he heard someone behind him.  
Mina was following behind slowly, thinking to herself as Sonic turned around. There he is, Sonic the Hedgehog....my dreamhunk....and he doesn't even know how I feel about him. She covered her face as he yelled.  
"MINA?! Are you crazy? What are you doing here?  
"I-I came to help you."  
"Where are the other Freedom Fighters?"  
"I dunno. I guess I left them back at Castle Acorn. I just used my Mongoose speed to take off after you. I really wasn't thinking."  
"I think we both juiced without thinking." Sonic said heading toward the front door.  
"We sure have alot in common. Did you ever notice that?"  
"Oh sure. Y'know what else I noticed? We don't have much in the way of back-up." he said climbing the steps.  
"Oh. Guess I was following your lead."  
"My bad. So its up to us to save Princess Sally from Nack the weasel and his boys? Well, as we used to say back in the day....Let's do it to it!"  
  
Meanwhile inside the house. Sally was sitting in a leather recliner in what looked to be the mansions library. Nack's other two family members were watcher her while Nack was playing a grand piano. Sally was thinking about what to while Nack was talking.  
Well, here goes nothing..."So, could you run that by me again Nack? Why exactly did you kidnap me?" she said while watching the other tow with their guns still pointed at her.  
"It's genius baby! You're a princess which means mommy and daddy are King and Queen. Y'dig? We hold you hostage, they pay us big to give you back." Nack said while still playing the piano.  
"That's your ingenious scheme? Trade me off for some of the family's leftover kindling? Huh, I'd heard alot of things about you Nack...but I guess I heard wrong." Sally said with a sly look.  
"What did you hear about me? Who told you? What would you do different?" he asked with curiosity and pulling his revolver out.  
"Why not let me join your gang? I could keep pretending to be a hostage, and my parents could keep paying you for my safe return." she said casually.  
Nack and the other two looked at her with shock and eyes that looked about ready to pop out of their skull.  
"Why so surprised? Do you know what it's like having all of your wealth controlled by your parents?" she said crossing her arms while giving them a look of defiance. "It's awful! This would be my chance to get back at them."  
"Whoa. Princess, I didn't know you had all this teenage resentment toward the 'rents." Nack said barely holding his revolver.  
"Well, wouldn't you?"  
"Of course. I feel your pain..." Nack was saying.  
"Really? Does it feel anything..." she said getting up quickly and knee him in the groin. "..Like this?"  
"OOOHHHH!" Nack said as he dropped his gun.  
"Sit this out, tough guy." Sally said picking up the gun. The other tow pointed two of their 45 mags at her. They seemed nervous as they aimed them at her.  
"I know it's difficult, but don't be dumb fellas. Now, put down those weapons nice and slow."  
  
Down inside the house the front down gets kicked down.  
"BRAKT!"  
Sonic and Mina walked in seeing alot of decay, damage, and junk lying around.  
"Place is huge." Sonic said. Walking over to Mina and putting a hand on her shoulder, "If we split up we can cover the most ground using our speed.  
He's touching me! Be still my beating heart!  
"If you find them first, don't do anything reckless. Just come get me as fast as you can. Ka-peesh?"  
"Sure." she said as he walked off. I'll do anything to prove my love for you, Sonic.  
  
Back upstairs.  
Sally walked out of the room slowly. Nice play-acting Sally-girl. You've escaped. Now what?  
Two gunshots range out hitting the wall just above Sally's head. She stopped and turned around.  
  
Somewhere in the house both Mina and Sonic heard the noise.  
"Gunshots!" they said in unison.  
  
"Those were warning shots Princess!" One of the weasels said.  
"Don't make us do something stupid." The other said.  
You goons don't need me for that!" Sally said running away while firing the gun behind her. She stopped a few seconds later when she came to the end of the hallway. Seeing no way to go she turned around and fired the gun at them.  
"Klik! Klik! Klik!"  
Nowhere to run---and I'm out of ammo!  
The weasels started walking toward her with their guns pointed at her when all of the sudden both of there weapons disappeared. As they looked at there empty hands, Sonic said,  
"Is this the headquarters for the punch able face club?" he said brushing his hands together.  
"Get'im!"  
"I know..I know.."  
Before they had any chance to do anything Sonic had punched them to it, literally.  
"Sonic!"  
"Sal!"  
They said as they ran to each other. Mina was watching from another room.  
"I knew you'd come for me! You always do! I--" she said pulling back from the hug to look into his eyes. Tears steaming down her face she said, "I love you."  
"I know." he said as they kissed.  
Mina watched for a moment before turning away. NO!......Feel sick... Sitting down on a bed in the room she covered her face. Stupid, stupid, stupid! He loves the Princess. Not me! I've been fooling myself all along. It doesn't matter. Even though he'll never care for me like he does her..I'll still do anything for him.  
Sonic and Sally where walking down the hallway leading to the stairs down.  
"Where do you suppose Nack went?" Sally asked.  
"Loser probably decided to cut his losses and make a clean getaway. Come on. Let's find Mina." he said holding her hand.  
Behind them a hand picked up the fallen revolver. I'll cut my loses all right...Starting with that spoiled brat Princess! Nack loaded his gun and aimed for Sally's head. Unbeknownced behind him, Mina was walking up.  
Have to try not to look like I've been cry---Wha?! Oh no!  
"BANG!"  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Mina yelled. Gotta save her---for him!!!  
Sonic and Sally turned around to see Mina running toward them when she suddenly stopped as a bullet hit her in the back.  
"MINA!" Sonic yelled.  
"See ya!" Nack yelled as he ran away.  
"No!" Sonic said holding Mina as she collapsed.  
"I.....LOVE..you..Sonic......"  
"No..." Sonic said as she passed out on the floor. Sally could only stand there and watch. 


	7. CHAPTER 7

--------------------------------------CHAPTER 7-----------------------------   
  


* * *

  
Author's note: Knight Rider is copyrighted to whatever company made it. I just made references in the story to some things in the show but KITT, Michael and all them are not in this story. If you don' know what I'm talking about, I'd suggest you look it up on the Internet.  
  
Mina slowly came to as she heard voices.  
"She's coming to..." Sonic said. "Welcome back kid. You gave us all a scare."  
"We Mongooses heal pretty quickly."  
"What you did today, was really dumb...but it was totally brave and way past cool."  
"Looks like we got something else in common, huh? Princess Sally are you okay?"  
"Yes, Mina. What about you? You were hurt pretty bad."  
"I--I'll get over it...  
  
Several weeks later....  
Things were going well in Knothole. The villagers had come to accept Ford as a friend, especially after Dr.Quack learned to use the medical stuff he gave him. The overlanders that were living in Knothole were very happy to see someone that they could relate to with things of the past even though it was Ford's past. With Rotors and Uncle Chucks help, Ford had managed to convince the King to allow him to try and fix his car up. With Nichole's help they were trying to make an A.I for it as well. Bunnie had been hanging around Ford quite a bit as well. Some of the villagers thought something was up and Ford kept telling them that as far as he knew Bunnie just thought he was good company. The best news they had was that Robotnick was having lots of problems since the mission that Ford had done with them along with another one they went on later that consisted of Sonic, Ford and Sally. They managed to take out Robotnicks main power plant along with several back-up generators. That was almost a week ago. Then on one rainy morning in early June.  
Sonic woke up to find his dog, Muttski was missing. As a matter of fact, Sonic's entire family had disappeared as well as the entire roboticized population of the planet Mobius. The evil Dr.Robotnick was immediately suspected of the heinous act, but was nowhere to be found. Sonic's friends tried there best to lend him comfort--and the heroic hedgehog found himself also consoling others during this time of suffering-- but nothing could take away the awful pain, or the awful fact. The robians were gone.  
Everyone was trying to find different ways to cope with the disappearance of their family and friends. Some tried new hobbies, others worked harder, and some just coped. Ford couldn't really relate to any of what happened and spent alot of time looking around with the search parties to try and help. Bunnie used his shoulder to cry on several times when things got even to rough for her.  
Three weeks later, Sonic received word from allies in the distant Deewood forest that Muttski had been found. But he had changed. Deroboticized. No longer a creature of circuits and bolts. Slowly, over the following weeks, the others reappeared, also changed and with no memory of how this mass "metalmorphosis" had occurred. Though the mystery remained unsolved, it was agreed the world over that a miracle had occurred. Ford thought it was aliens, but it kept it to himself. As time went on, all of the robians were returned, restored to flesh and blood. Except for one who remained missing. Jules the hedgehog, Sonic's father.  
Bunnie had found a friend she knew before the war with Robotnick and Ford rarely saw her much after that, but Bunnie must have mentioned how much of a gentleman he was because he kept getting lots of girls coming over to meet him saying Bunnie told them about him.  
Max had approved something Ford had wanted to build sometime before the disappearance of everyone. Max let him build it after everyone started coming home and moral was climbing. Ford, Rotor and Uncle Chuck had built a garage that was big enough to hold two cars. Tables were set up with different parts lying around as Ford did a complete make over with the engine and other components. Thanks to Rotor and Sally, along with Nichole's help Ford would have an A.I. very soon. Bunnie had came to help put the car on blocks lifting it almost three feet in the air. Most of the engine was intact again. The tires were all off along with some of the frame but at least the dents and bangs were gone. Also all the boxes he had were in the corner. Max had allowed him to take all his stuff back but wanted to be let known when he was going to use some of the different things.  
Ford was busy in his garage working under his car when someone walked in.  
"Hey is that you Rotor?" he said wiping off some grease from his forehead. "I need that 3\4 socket and I think I left it on the top of Shelby." Feeling around he found the socket wrench and pulled the 1\8 off. Feeling a tap on his foot, "Thanks. Can you roll it to me?" Looking to his left Ford saw the socket he needed being handed to him from underneath the car near his head. The hand was not pink.  
"Thanks."  
He put the socket on and started turning a bolt when he finally realized that it wasn't Rotor in the garage with him. Looking back to his left he noticed a pair of probably size nine shoes. White fur legs where in them, but the car obstructed the view of whoever it was. The shoes were white bottomed with blue on top, alot like Sonics except for no buckle and no high top. He tried to roll out when he remembered that he hadn't made a rolling platform that would allow him to do that. He had to crawl under the car to get where he was and had to crawl out.  
"I really need to build that roll thing."  
"It probably would help you get out of there quicker." a female voice said.  
There was a loud clang followed by, "OW!" Ford managed to crawl out finally and see who was in the garage with him. A tall, five-foot, white female fox was standing next to the driver door. She had black shorts on along with a black top that basically covered her chest. Her eyes were bright blue along with the inside of her ears. She was leaning against the car with her right arm on the top.  
"You must be Ford." she said not moving from where she was.  
Ford just stood there with the socket wrench in his hands staring.  
"Uh...uh.."  
"There was a bet to see if something like this would happen to you eventually."  
Regaining his composure, "Say what?"  
"You really have been cooped up in here."  
"Only a couple of days."  
"Try a week. And I'm not the first girl to come in here but I'd have to say I'm near breaking the record of the longest stayed."  
Ford looked up with his eyes as he tried to remember something. "Other than Bunnie coming in to help me lift the car on these blocks I don't really remember anyone else."  
"There have been several dozen women who have came in and tried to talk to you. Most of them where overlanders but a few have been Mobian."  
"I really have to get out more. A week?"  
"Yes."  
"So they just left? These women who came in?"  
"Pretty much. Some talked but you must have been asleep or to into this machine."  
"I must be being seen as an egotistical man or something."  
"Not really. Everyone thinks your in here because while everyone else's family's are getting back together, you are basically alone and from what was said, you love this car more than anything else."  
"So I look like I'm pouring my heart into this since I don't have anyone to be with."  
"Exactly."  
"So what's this bet?"  
"The bet is that you wouldn't stop working even if a woman came in and tried to get you out and do something not involving your car. When women started coming out without even being there long enough to even get a name, the bet changed to how long would one stay."  
"Interesting. I'd get in on that bet if I weren't it."  
"You might want to put that wrench down before your hands become as white as me."  
"Huh?"  
"Your hands."  
Looking down he noticed that he was gripping it hard enough to be a death lock and his hands were really white. Letting go suddenly it dropped on his foot. It clanged when it hit the floor.  
"Thanks...you should have told me earlier when I could still fell my hands." he said shaking them. "So, no offense, but are you the last one to come in and talk to me."  
She looked up thinking. "Not really, they asked me to try since I had something in common with you and that maybe you'd talk then."  
"Let me guess, you like to work on machines."  
"Right first try. So you want to tell me what this really is. I've heard a few things about it and seeing no one else here, I'd be glad to help."  
"Really!" he said with surprise.  
"Yeah really. I didn't bring that bag on mine here just to talk and leave."  
Looking where she was pointing he saw a large black duffel bag.  
"What's in there if I may ask?"  
"A work suit like the one you're wearing for when I work on machines and other things and a few of my tools."  
"Cool." he said wiping his hands on a rag. "Well if you want to help, your more than welcome to join me." Picking up a large binder off the ground he walked over to show her. "This is the complete guide I wrote on how everything works, volts, scale of everything, you know, more than just basic instructions. With this you could build a completely new car." Looking up from the book suddenly and then at her.  
"What?" she said looking around for a moment before staring back at him.  
"I just realized I never got your name, do forgive me, please." he said holding out his hand.  
"No problem. I sometimes do the same thing when I'm working. Just space out on introductions. Name's Melaine Power. You can call me Mel." she said taking his hand. After shaking it he went over what he was doing since she wanted to get right on it. A few Mobians outside counted off the minutes as she continued to stay inside. One of the Mobians looked through the window and saw them working together. After relaying the information to the others they realized that the betting was finished and left.  
  
Several days later Sonic's father showed up. Sonic found him walking in the woods. He was back. Safe. But unlike the others who had vanished and reappeared...Sonic's father was still roboticized. But even though Sonic's Uncle Chuck worked day and night to find a cure...he was unsuccessful. Down in a lab where the roboticizer they had built at Knothole, Jules was in the tube while Uncle Chuck tried different things. Tails was looking at some computer print outs as they came out of the slot. Rotor was pushing buttons and pulling levers as Chuck instructed while Sonic and his Mom watched from the doorway.  
"Don't worry Jules! I won't rest until I've found a way to make you just like everyone else!" Uncle Chuck was saying.  
As the weeks dragged on, and still nothing from Robotnik was going on, Jules discovered that he was an outsider looking in at his family while they could eat. They could sleep. He couldn't, why had it taken him so long to notice all these differences? Sonic thought it cruel and unfair, and then realized the only person on the planet he associated those words with was  
  


* * *

  
"ROBOTNICK!!" Sonic yelled standing outside of a section in Robotropolis. A large screen came on with Robotnick on it.  
"What is it Hedgehog?! You're cutting in on precious scheming time!"  
"Why'd you deroboticize all the robians except my dad?! Is that how you get your kicks now, ya big jerk?" Sonic yelled.  
"Don't be stupid!! What makes you think I changed any of them back in the first place? One of the few things in life that made me happy was knowing that I'd turned your whole family into oil drums with eyebrows. Meh.."  
Sonic left, leaving Robotnick to rant and rave without him there.  
Out near a steam near Knothole, Sonic and his family were talking.  
"He denied doing any of it, and it's weird, but I kinda believe him!"  
"I won't stop until I've found a cure, Jules." Uncle Chuck said.  
"No, Charles. I can't stand the way you've been pushing yourself lately. I realized that when we were all roboticized, we were happier--- why should now be any different because I still am? Instead of focusing on the fact that I haven't changed, how about celebrating the fact that everyone else has?" Jules said.  
"Dad's right. No matter what happens, we'll face the future together as a family." Sonic said as they all hugged. But I'll find out who did this, I swear!  
  
The next day Sonic brought Ford over to see his parents, since Ford hadn't actually met them yet, just Sonic and Uncle Chuck. They were happy to see him and they talked most of the day about different things. Sonic wouldn't let his parents tell Ford his real first name or anyone else for that matter. He showed them the comics he had which had seen better days since they had circulated through the Freedom Fighters. They all thought the comics were cool mostly cause they didn't have much of any pictures of the past since they spent more time fighting than capturing memories. Sally wasn't too thrilled with seeing what she used to look like, but let it slide since she couldn't do much about it anyway. Ford gave the box of comics to Sonic since Sonic asked what he planned to do with them.  
"Well now that I'm living a dream come true, I don't really need these. I don't want them destroyed and I figure you and Sally can have them to keep as memories that you couldn't take when you had the chance."  
Just before dinnertime, Sonic asked if Ford would stay for dinner but he declined politely saying he had a previous engagement.  
"Something tells me that from rumors I've heard that it's not the car you got this date with."  
With a smile that practically beamed. "Wrong...and right." he said before thanking them for a wonderful day and then left, leaving a perplexed Sonic. After dinner Sonic went to see Sally.  
  
Back in his garage, Ford came in to see the lights already on and Mel bent over the car working on something in the engine. He leaned against the wall for a moment and watched before going over to her.  
"So how long were you going to stand there and watch me before helping?" she said standing up and pulling off a pair of working gloves.  
"Your ears are better than I thought." he said setting down a basket. "Actually I sorry about that. It's been, well since almost ever really that I've been around a woman who likes me for who and what I am."  
"Well you don't have to be sorry. I'm flattered that you like me for who I am and for my looks. Most men, correction, every male I've came across liked me for what you see, not what I could do. Now where's that dinner you brought?"  
They sat down at an empty table Ford had cleared earlier. Ford pulled out the cheese sandwiches he made along with an apple pie Rosie had help make. He also brought a bottle of grape wine that Mel said she had told him once that she liked.  
"How did you manage to get hold of that?"  
"Let's say I know friends in high places."  
Pouring her a glass, they toasted each other before eating.  
"I thought I asked before, but if I didn't, will you let me test run the car?" she said between a bite.  
"Actually I'll do better. You can be the one to give it the full test run. After we install these last few parts, which shouldn't take too long, it will be ready."  
She looked at him with her sandwich halfway to her mouth.  
"Really?!"  
"Yes really. You're the first woman I've came across that likes things like this. Other than my mom, you're the only girl I've ever spent this much time with. Besides I think she's taken a liking to you."  
They sat in silence for a few moments not noticing that there was someone outside.  
  
Sonic had found Sally studying something when he found her.  
"Hey Sal, whatcha doin?"  
"Looking over the comics that you gave me. Strange to think in some other universe were not real."  
"I know how you feel. Startled me at first too, but hey, with Ford here now things have been going better."  
"True. Unfortunately an electrical storm took out that spying device that Ford put on his command center."  
"Major bummer."  
"I assume you not here to talk are you?"  
"Not really. I brought Ford over to see my parents, cause they wanted to talk to him."  
"Something go wrong?"  
"No, everything went fine. When we asked if he wanted to stay for dinner he said he had a previous engagement. Which I found out was a date."  
"Anyone we know?"  
"I was hoping Nichole could answer that."  
"All right lets see what she says." Sally pulled Nichole from her boot and opened it up.  
"Nichole?"  
"Yes Sally?"  
"I need information on...Sonic what's her name?"  
"It's Mel something."  
"Mel...you mean that white female fox that seems out of place."  
"Yeah that's the one."  
"Nichole bring up anything you have on a Mel.....M.E.L."  
"Searching Sally...........There are several Mel's Sally."  
"How many are a white female fox?"  
"One Sally."  
"What do you have on her?"  
"She's 20 years old and has no family due to them being killed during the war with Robotnick. She was roboticized over a year ago and was found wandering around in the Great Forest two weeks ago."  
"She came back like the other former robians?" Sonic asked.  
"You got it my main hedgehog."  
"Anything else Nichole?" Sally asked.  
"She has white fur due to a mutant gene."  
"What does that mean?" Sonic asked.  
"She's an albino Sonic. She can't stay to long in the sun or it will hurt her."  
"Oh."  
"If I may continue Sally..."  
"Sorry Nichole, go on."  
"She is highly skilled in mechanics and engineering, loves grape wine but does no indulge in it, hate's chilly dogs..."  
"Say what?" Sonic said.  
Nichole continued, ignoring Sonic's interruption, "capable of piloting a hover cargo and has less than average computer skills."  
"What does that last part mean?"  
"That Nichole wouldn't trust Mel to use her." Sally said. After asking if there was anything else relevant and finding out nothing she put Nichole back in her boot. "So why did you want to know about her?"  
"She's Ford's date tonight."  
Sally nearly fell off her seat. "This I got to see."  
They both headed out as Sonic kept talking. "I didn't see a problem, since I've heard that in the past overlanders and Mobians have got together before."  
"Do we know if she's with anyone?"  
"As far as I've found out, she's a loner. Just helps when she can but stay's to herself. Don't tell me you have a problem?"  
"Not really other than some of Knothole's residents might go crazy about it. Wait a minute, is anyone else suspicions of them being together?"  
"Not that I've seen. Mostly everyone is spending time with family and friends. I'd really like to find out who undone the roboticization and thank them. Then pound them for not doing my dad!" Sonic said punching his fist into his other hand.  
"Hopefully we'll find something soon...now shhh! Were here."  
Looking inside they saw the two talking and eating at a small table. There were a few lights on, mostly around the car though. They seemed lost in there own world, talking mechanics.  
  
"Yeah, I went to an old junkyard that the military had abandoned. There were parts everywhere. I could have rebuilt several of the planes they had left from just the stuff lying around. I even came across a slightly damaged laser pistol, but I didn't like those sort of weapons so I sold it. Managed to get quite a bit of money too. Anyway, I found a few engines that weren't so messed up and cobbled together an engine for Shelby and that's how I got the twin turbine engine. I'll let you in on something..." he said setting aside his glass.  
"You got the idea for the engine from something else."  
"You are quick, but yes. There was a show on television along time ago called Knight Rider. I don't remember alot of the specifics but the car had a twin turbine engine and a few other things that I managed to incorporate into Shelby. One of the things is the A.I. which was the most important part."  
"Wow. Was this car also a...um what did you call this again?"  
"Mustang....and no it was a....uh black t-top trans- something...transam I think is what they called it. I wish I had a picture but everything about the past was pretty expensive before the year 2000. Well you ready to finish this with me."  
"Been ready since the day I saw it."  
  
Sonic and Sally watched them mess with it for about a half an hour before acting like they just showed up.  
"Knock, knock, knock."  
"Did you hear something?" Ford said from under the hood.  
"I think someone's at the door." Mel said from underneath the dashboard.  
Setting down the tools he was holding, Ford opened the door.  
"Hey Sonic. Sally. What brings you here at.." Looking at his watch he noticed it was 9:12 pm. "It's later than I thought. Just after 9:00?"  
"You've spent quite a lot of time in here lately, is there anything I should be concerned about?" Sally asked.  
"Not that I can think of. Come in if you like." he said walking back in. Sonic followed Sally in and closed the door a little too hard. BANG!  
"I really should get that fixed." Ford said picking up a few wires and bending back into the engine. He grabbed a part from the table and handed it to her before going in.  
"I'm ready to attach the other wires into this section here if you're ready Ford. What's this part for?"  
"Cool Mel. Here comes a few. Let me know when you have enough slack so I can hook them up over here. That part is a surprise. You should see where it goes."  
"Okay, yeah I see were this goes."  
Sonic glanced around and started tapping his foot, showing he was bored. Ford heard the tapping and ignored it. Sally was looking around.  
"Okay I figure I got enough now."  
"Okay. Let's see..." Ford said a he mumbled off numbers. "Hey Sonic?"  
"Yeah." he said.  
"After I do a test run to make sure all the bugs are out. I want to challenge you to a race."  
"Race the fastest thing alive. You're kidding right. No overlander can keep up with me."  
"I didn't say I was going to run. If these modifications work out I should be able to do 400 miles an hour easily. 500 if I really push it."  
"That's impossible." Sonic said waving his hand at Ford.  
"Before I got to your universe I could hit 400-500 depending on weather and traffic before the engine started to tell me to slow down. So are you up to it?"  
"There's no way you could withstand that sort of G-forces."  
"I have something that will help with that."  
"I don't think you can but if a race you want, a race you get. Just tell me when and where." Sonic said with a smirk on his face.  
"When is unknown but where.., is the Great Unknown. Perfect for getting up to full speed on a straight, flat, open area."  
"Deal." Sonic said holding out his hand.  
"Deal." Ford said taking his hand.  
"Ford I need to talk seriously with you for a moment." Sally said interrupting their macho moment. "And you too Mel."  
Mel extracted herself from the underside of the dash section hitting her head on the steering column.  
"OW!"  
"You all right Mel?" Ford asked walking over to help her out of the car. Concern was all over his face, Sally noted.  
"Yeah, just bumped my head. Sometimes think I should wear a hard hat." she said taking his hand. Standing up she started to reach for her head and thought better of it seeing her gloves were dirty.  
"What's up?" Ford asked leaning against the table with the food. Ford picked up a bottle of water as Sally spoke.  
"As much as I would like to stay out of your personal life, I have to ask for the safety of the village. How close are you two?"  
Ford was drinking ask she talked. The question startled him enough it caused him to inhale by accident. Going into a choking fit he pounded on his chest for a moment. Holding up his other hand to show he was okay, Ford shook his head before speaking.  
"Ahem..." Clearing his throat a few times, "...ahem, ah well I can understand why you would have to ask that, and since I doubt you'll stop asking till I tell you...ahem...I admit I do have feelings for her, but so far the relationship is just close friends. If we get closer, then we closer, if not, I'll live with it."  
"Mel?" Sally asked.  
"Your right that you shouldn't be having to ask, but I know why you're asking. If anyone but you were asking, excluding the rest of the Royal family, I probably wouldn't answer. Anyway, I'd have to say I'm definitely attracted to him even though he's not Mobian. Why?"  
"I was asking for the sake of the village. For now we'll keep this between us and go on." Sally said crossing her arms.  
"I'm guessing Sonic's the first to see something possibly going on, others might later."  
"Yeah. I've been hearing others talking about seeing Mel in here alot and rumors are flying." Sonic said with a yawn.  
"Well they'll know tomorrow. That is if you two can get out so we can finish."  
"Thanks for being honest with me Ford. And you as well Mel. We'll see you in the morning then." Sally said stifling a yawn of her own. Sonic held the door and followed after she left.  
"I was wondering how long it would take for someone to come ask me that?"  
"You seemed pretty shocked as I was, I admit more you than me since you got more water on yourself that in."  
"I wasn't thinking she was going to ask in front of both of us. I figured she'd ask us separately and then confront us together, or something like that, but anyway it's out there."  
"Well let's finish this and then we can talk more about a "us", if that's okay with you." she said sitting down in the driver's seat.  
"Later it is then. A few more hours maybe less and it will be completed."  
A little after 3:00 they finished putting Shelby back together.  
"Now if you will do the honors of pressing that button, we'll have a living car. Well technically anyway."  
Mel pushed the button under the steering column. Less than minute went by before they heard the car power up.  
VVVVVVVVVVRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSHHHHHH  
Just under the hood, on the outside of the car a small red light flashed back and forth. Several other sounds came out as all the systems came online. The engine revved a few times before idling out.  
"I like this! So much power! So much control! Oh yeah!" the car said revving itself a few more times.  
"Oh great...Shelby thinks she's macho." Ford mumbled.  
"I HEARD that! Remember I can listen in to a conversation several miles away. Once I was just great, now I'm SPECTACULAR! You want to keep that promise to Sonic about a race I'd shut up or else you won't be getting in her for a long while."  
"Say what?!" Ford said walking up. He was about to place his hands on the hood when she stopped him.  
"AH! AH! You hands and the rest of you are filthy. No way you're getting near me, much less inside till you take a shower." she said closing her doors and locking them. "And where's that MBS formula your suppose to spray on me?!"  
"MBS?" Mel asked through her giggling fit.  
"Something the government I was working for, was working on, that took the idea from that car I mentioned earlier. They managed to come up with a formula like it and I stole it."  
"You STOLE it?!"  
"They never found out who did it and as far as I know they never were able to make it again. If the other countries we were fighting were to get hold of it we could never have stopped them. I took everything. They didn't notice it was missing until it was too late. Since we only could go back in time, to a certain amount of time, I was able to get it and then time was more than up when they found it missing."  
"So what is this formula?"  
"The Molecularly Bonded Shell, or MBS for short. Rotor's should have been able to make some of it by now. And why were you laughing earlier?"  
"Listening to you and Shelby argue was funny."  
"I thought you were on my side?!" Ford said with more of a joke intention.  
"I am, but also on her's."  
"Great, both of you are ganging up on me. I need some rest."  
"So do I." Mel said with a yawn. "How late is it?"  
"Almost 4."  
"That late." she said sitting in a chair. "So when do we do the test run?"  
"Sometime tomorrow after we put the MBS on. A few coats and then a few hours of waiting, I figure by 1 or 2:00 we'll be ready."  
"I can't wait to see what I'm capable of for real, but I want that shell first. With the information I got from Nichole I want some better form of protection other than this steel body and...uh Ford?"  
"Yeah Shelby." he said through another yawn.  
"Our lady friend fell asleep. Might want to get her before she falls out of the chair."  
"Huh?" Ford said looking over at Mel. She had her hand against her face and her elbow on the table. She was fast asleep and looked about to fall forward any moment. Ford walked over to wake her but thought better of it. Instead he picked her up and took her over to a bed, he brought in some time ago, in the back corner of the garage. Knowing she was wearing other clothes underneath the coveralls, he removed it then laid her in the bed. Giving her a quick kiss on the head, he pulled the sheet over her and went over to the recliner he also brought in earlier. He pulled off his work suit and slipped into a pair of jogging pants and a t-shirt saying "TIME COP! When you want things figured out in a matter of seconds, give us a call." Laying the recliner back he said goodnight to Shelby.  
"Goodnight Ford." Shelby said as she powered down for the night. 


	8. CHAPTER 8

-------------------------------------CHAPTER 8------------------------------   
  


* * *

  
Authors note: Riding Bean, if you know what anime it is, then you're on the ball. For THOSE WHO DON'T, take a car and make the wheels to turn sideways, either way, and drive that way. You'll see it later in the story.  
  
The next morning was a awake with lots of joy and laughter in the air as it had been for the last couple of weeks. Some were still weeping for joy at seeing families reunited. Sonic was sleeping in as usual. Shelby woke Ford at 10:00 saying he had enough sleep and to go get the formula. After grumbling a bit he left to get it. Mel continued to sleep. Tails was already up playing tag with Dulcy. Antoine was showing his father more of his cooking skills. Ford had mentioned several weeks ago that what Antoine made up in his cooking covered his cowardice. Sonic agreed but said it would be best to keep that between them. Bunnie was helping things get ready to open the school again. King Max and a few other parents thought it best to wait awhile for everyone to settle in and enjoy having family time before starting the school.  
Rotor was putting the last of the formula inside a spraying machine when Ford walked in.  
"Morning Ford, I'm almo....hahahahahaha!" Rotor said as he fell on the ground. Luckily he let go of the top of the machine so it didn't spill. He continued to laugh as Ford looked behind and around him.  
"What's so funny?" he said, apparently not in a good mood.  
"Hehehe, oh Ford thanks. I needed that. Look in a mirror." he said wiping the tears from his eyes.  
"What?" he said looking in the mirror. The face looking back at him had a large black hand print on the right side. His hair looked like Sonic had ran by it several times and there was dark rings under his eyes. Turning his hands over he noticed that he didn't clean them first before going to bed.  
"I need to get gloves like Mel's."  
"Did she hit you?" Rotor asked setting the machine on a dolly.  
"No!" he defensively replied. "I fell asleep on my hand. I slept in that chair you lent me."  
"Didn't sleep well did you?"  
"Actually I did. I'm more used to sleeping upright. One to many stakeouts. Hey thanks for helping make that A.I. for me. It's working well."  
"Do you mind if I come look at it now?"  
"No, please come. I'm still half-asleep and I have no idea how to use that machine you made."  
They walked back over to his garage talking a bit about how things were going. Rotor was happy to see everyone with his or her families but was saddened at not being able to see his all that much.  
"If I remember right you were able to liberate them from Robotnick control right?"  
"Yeah I did. But them being those many miles away still hurts."  
"Well at least there safe."  
"That's true." he said as Ford opened the garage door.  
"Took you long enough." Shelby said.  
"That's gratitude for ya. I build the car up better, give it an A.I. and get sass."  
"Not so loud Ford. Mel's still sleeping.  
"Mel's here?" Rotor asked setting the machine down. As he unwound the spray hose from it he looked over the car.  
"Yeah. But nothing happened."  
Shelby broke in to there conversation and told them were to spray, how much, how long, how wide, that sort of thing.  
"I have run the calculations. I can bring them up on the holoscreen if need...."  
"We got it Shelby. You want it your way so we'll do it your way."  
"Thank you." she said in a chirpy voice.  
"Can you do the first coat. I can do the other coat after and more if there has to be he said looking at Shelby."  
"Three coats according to my calculations should do it." Shelby said.  
"Sure. I'll be able get a better look at her up close then. I have enough for five coats. Though I'd have to get the rest of the formula from my workshop. I have enough in this for three right now."  
"Thanks Rotor. I'm going to check on Mel."  
"She's just.."  
"I want to do it myself Shelby."  
Mel was sleeping peacefully with her back toward him. The covers were just above her waist. He was about to wake her when he thought he should freshen up first. He headed out saying he'd be right back. Fifteen minutes later he was back wearing a three piece blue suit, no tie. The shirt underneath was a white pearl button up, long sleeve.  
"Looking good for something Ford or should I say someone?" Shelby asked as he walked in.  
"Shelby, before I gave you an A.I. I never went anywhere in you unless it was like this. I'm not about to start changing that now."  
"Class and style. I didn't know that about you. You do know how to treat a lady." Shelby said as he walked by.  
Mel was still in the same position as he knelt down in front of her.  
"Mel?" he said running a hand through the hair on her head.  
"Hmmm?" she said with a smile. She stretched and placed her arms around his neck drawing him closer.  
"Ah...Mel?" Ford said. He thought she was wake but enjoying the moment or something but figured out she was still asleep since she wasn't moving. "Mel?" he started to reach out to wake her when she kissed him. Her grip around his neck was stronger than he thought as he at first tried to pull away. He let it continue for a moment before finally shaking her. She woke up looking at straight at him. She was about to move when Rotor spoke up.  
"Hey Ford, I finished the first coat for you. Give it about an hour and then you can put the next coat on. I'm going to go get breakfast before its all gone." he said as they heard the door shut.  
"Good morning to you too. Not the way I planned it but I'm happier with the result." Ford said.  
They both didn't move or speak for what seemed like hours when she finally spoke.  
"What did happen last night?"  
"You feel asleep at the table. I took off your work suit and gloves and shoes. I must say you have pretty feet. Put you in this bed, covered you with the blanket and then changed into something else and fell asleep in the recliner."  
"And this morning?"  
"Shelby wanted the coating put on so I went and got it. Rotor put of the first coat while I freshened up and then came over here. I was just going to wake you up and ask you what you wanted for breakfast. When I tried to wake you the first time," he said running a finger along her left arm, "you stretched and then placed your arms around my neck and drew me closer. I started to try again when you kissed me. I was trying to pull back, but I admit I was enjoying it so I let it continue. When I remembered we weren't alone I then woke you. You pretty much know the rest."  
"And how far would you have let me gone if I stayed asleep?" she asked with a mischievous smile.  
"Not far. Other than because I don't know how you would have reacted to waking up to that and because I believe we should wait till we get to know each other better. Main reason though, and no offence, being an overlander and not a Mobian, everyone would notice something because you all have a better sense of smell than us overlanders."  
"True. In your case I can tell you used that new soap that that town up north created using cedar trees."  
"Had I known I was going to be in this universe I would have brought other things with me. I was really into strawberry essences. Had candles, soaps, hair products. That cedar soap was the only thing there."  
"I like it." she said sitting up and stretching again. Ford got off the floor and sat next to her. "Well I should get a shower and change of clothes and then we can eat."  
"Great. Do you want to eat in the mess hall or.."  
"Mess hall will work, besides I don't really care what anyone thinks about us being together and since some need to get used to it, now's the best time to let everyone see us."  
"That works for me."  
"Nice change of clothes. Any special occasion?" she said as she moved closer.  
"Not really. I never have drove Shelby without something like this on." he said moving closer.  
"Never?"  
"Nev...." he was saying as they kissed again.  
  
Sonic was making his famous chilidogs when Ford and Mel walked in. There were quite a few others inside talking and eating, but most were at home with family.  
"Hey Sonic. What's cook'n.....wait dumb question right?"  
"Ford that's getting old. You've been saying the same thing for weeks when you show up here." Sonic said shaking the spoon at him with a aggravated look.  
"Sorry Sonic. I'll stop. So what else is on the menu except chilidogs."  
He was telling them the different things when Tails and Sally walked in.  
"Hey Ford. Ever get Blue Streak running?" Tails asked.  
"Blue Streak?" Ford said with confusion all over his face.  
"You know. That car that has Sonic's picture on it. Everyone's talking about you racing Sonic in the Great Unknown. It is called Blue Streak ain't it?"  
"Well the race is happening, but where you heard that name," Ford was saying as he gave Sonic a dirty look, fortunately Sonic's back was too him, "I can't seem to figure out.  
"It's the talk of the village right now. Everyone wants to know when it's going to happen since they're betting on the starting date." Sally explained. "As for the name Blue Streak, I heard it was because that's what would be left of your car after the race was finished. A long blue strip of parts."  
"Can't imagine where that came from either, huh Sonic?"  
"Not my bad. I told everyone that I was racing you but I didn't come up with that name nor had anything to do with it." Sonic said putting his hands in the air. Ford could tell Sonic was lying.  
"Hmm. Alright Sonic. I'll believe that. But I seriously doubt you can beat me unless you use a power ring." Ford was saying as he took his plate away. Mel was laughing along with Sally and Tails as she followed him to a table in the corner. Sonic's jaw was hanging as they walked away which made Sally laugh harder when she saw his shocked look.  
"Are you really going to try and beat him, we just rebuilt the engine and added all that new hardware. I don't want to see it all go up in smoke." she said as she started in. She had got a small salad along with a cheese and mushroom sandwich, grape juice and an apple. Ford had a chilidog, minus the chili, same juice, and apple and a larger portion of salad.  
"That's why were doing the test drive, or at least you are and I'm watching. I pushed that engine to 300 miles and hour without problems. The onboard computer was able to handle things then so a A.I. computer should be able to handle things much better."  
"Well don't get killed please."  
"I won't, besides if things look like there going to go bad I can use the watch before anything happens. Trust me I've had experience with having to do that."  
"I forgot about the watch. Yeah you will be fine then."  
They were continuing to chat as others came in and left. Some gave them a questionable look, but most didn't seem to care. Tails asked Sonic about it when someone said something as they got their meal.  
"They are together, or so they say. Nothing's happened yet though." Sonic said turning off the burner.  
"Won't there be problems Sonic?"  
"If there was Sally said she would handle it bud. Do you not like them being together?"  
"She talked to me once saying she could relate to me since we both had no family. I told her you were my only family other than Aunt Sally and Bunnie, but she said that's not what she meant."  
"She was meaning something like having someone to love wasn't she?"  
"That's what I thought and when I asked she nodded and left."  
"Don't worry about it Tails. Everything will work out." he said making himself a plate.  
"Ah Sonic?"  
"Yeah Tails."  
"I think a fight is going to start."  
"What?" Sonic said turning around. He dropped his chili spoon when he saw what was taking place.  
Ford and Mel were still talking when a large wolf walked up. He had gray fur with a white chest. Wearing a vest and shorts with lots of pockets he placed his hands on their table rattling the plates. Ford had to grab his glass to keep it from falling over. Sally and Bunnie walked in as he had touched the table. They were headed over to where Sonic and Tails was, not noticing what was happening.  
"Burt why are you here?" Mel asked dropping her fork.  
"Seeing what your doing hanging with him."  
Ford sized him up as he spoke. About 5'3, maybe 130 pounds, has a macho egotism outlook from the sounds of it. Basic jerk.  
"I'm eating, what does it look like?" she said annoyed.  
"It looks more like flirting to me." he said with annoyance in his voice as well. He drew closer to her as he spoke.  
"So what if it I am."  
"Then your in the wrong place, you see other than him being an overlander in a fancy getup, your suppose to be with me."  
Ford was leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed listening to him blow his smoke. When he commented on Ford's suit, Ford straighten up and looked annoyed.  
"I told you before Burt. I'M NOT INTERESTED!" she said as her voice rose. Burt was had his mouth halfway open to say something when Ford shook his head and spoke,  
"Didn't you hear her. She said buzz off."  
He slowly turned to look at Ford before leaning in close to him. His face was inches from Ford's when he spoke.  
"So you think she's your now overlander! What makes you so much better than me?"  
"Manners for one thing." Mel said.  
Ford tried to suppress a short laugh but didn't succeed in keeping it in. "So you think that's funny huh?" he said grabbing the front of Ford's shirt. "Maybe after a few rounds you won't think that's so funny."  
Ford looked down at Burt's hand then back at him. "I'm not fighting you. But if you don't remove your hand..."  
"Typical overlander!" Burt said removing his hand and backing up. Placing his hands in the air he made a display of non-threatance. "The overlander just threatened me. Said he'd fight and hurt me if I didn't back off. You heard it didn't you?" he said pointing at a couple at the table next to them. They got up quickly and left.  
Mel had her hand over her eyes and was facing the wall shaking her head before turning around. "Burt, go away! I was never interested in you. All you care about me is my good looks and that was it. No wonder you can't settle down. Jerk." As soon as she said jerk, everyone in the place either back up a bit of left, with he exception of Sally, Tails, Bunnie and Sonic. Sally had Tails go get help.  
Ford could swear Burt turned several shades of red as she spoke. After she called him a jerk his nostrils flared and he took a swing at her. Just before his fist connected, Ford had caught it. Mel had her eyes close and her hands up expecting to be punched out. She slowly opened her eyes to see his fist inches away and Ford holding his wrist. Ford's hand was slightly shaking as Burt was fighting against Ford's grip.  
"I've had to deal with your type before Burt so don't make me use force. Just leave and I'll forget this." Burt was slightly startled for a moment to see that the overlander was taller than he was. Ford let go of his hand as Mel got up.  
"My type! Oh now he labels me. I'm not a laboratory experiment that you can just study. Why don't you leave before I put you in the doctor's office." he said with a snarl.  
"Has he always been like this?" Ford asked turning to Mel.  
"FORD LOOK OUT!!!!" Mel yelled.  
Burt sucker punched Ford on the left side of his face as he turned back. Ford put his hand out to keep from falling over and leaned against wall. Those left in the mess hall gasped or cried out in shock when Ford was hit. Burt took a fighting stance waiting for Ford's counterpunch.  
"Well I can say I've been hit by worse." he said turning back to Burt. I'll give you that one since I should have seen it coming. Leave as I said before AND I'll forget this happened otherwise you can deal with them." Ford said pointing to the royal guards behind him. He moved his jaw around a few times testing it. Blood was running slowly down the left side of his mouth. Picking up the towel on the table nearby he watched Burt. Pouring water onto the towel he placed it on his face. Burt was looking back and forth like he was weighing his options. Ford placed his right foot onto his chair as Burt looked at Mel.  
"If I can't have her then no on will!" he said moving toward her.  
Time seemed to move slowly for Sally, Sonic and Bunnie as the guards tried to move in. Burt was moving toward her to strangle her and Ford pushed the chair which slid into him. He managed to keep from falling over by using the chair to break his fall. With a loud roar he threw the chair aside and rushed Ford. Ford dropped the towel as Burt ran forward to strangle him. Stepping aside Ford grabbed his right arm as he came by. Pulling on it, he placed it behind Burt's back pinning him to the wall. The wall shook from the impact and cracked. Burt shoved off the wall and broke free of Ford's grip. Turning quickly he threw a few punches at Ford. Ford managed to avoid them with ease and didn't fight back. One of the guards grabbed Burt from behind. Ford thought it was over and went to check Mel. Burt let out a roar of anger, turned around decking the guard. Ford didn't see as Burt charged into him sending them through the wall.  
CRASH!  
Ford rolled Burt off him only to be picked up by the guards. Even though Ford didn't fight them they still were a little to rough. The same thing happened to Burt but he fought back.  
"Hey guys, take it easy on the suit." Ford said as they started to pick him up into the air.  
"HOLD IT! WAIT!" Sally yelled coming out.  
"Princess!" they all said. Those that could saluted.  
"Release the overlander and take Burt to my father. Let him deal with this. Tell him that Burt started the fight and that Ford tried everything to avoid it. You that saw what happened tell him as well."  
"Yes princess." they said following orders.  
"Thanks Sally." he said brushing himself off and then straightening it out his coat before going back in, through the hole in the wall. Mel was sitting at a table looking ready to cry. When she saw him come in she ran over and cried in his chest.  
"He's gone now. He can't hurt you anymore." he said in her ear as she held him close.  
"I was hoping he would have got the message and left, but he kept coming back. I should have got help sooner." she said between sobs.  
"Ford are you all right. That was quite a sucker punch he gave you." Sonic said picking up a fallen chair to get to them.  
"I'm fine. Sore, but fine. I'm going to take her home."  
"Good idea. Thanks for not tearing up the place with a big fight." Sally said coming over.  
"Forget about it. I knew he wasn't going to stop but I tried to make him leave. Excuse me while I take her home."  
Sally and Sonic watched them leave before talking.  
"I was sure he was going to go berserk on that guy." Sonic said shaking his head.  
"So was I. I was surprise he didn't come back with an counterattack after being hit. At least there isn't much to repair."  
"Yup. I'll get Rotor and he'll have the wall fixed before dinner."  
"What are you going to do?" she said giving him that look don't you dare run away.  
"Eat lunch. They're fighting made me forget my chilidogs which are now cold." he said going to his chilidogs. Sally just shook her head.  
  
Rotor was working on the waterwheel near the creek when Bunnie came over.  
"Hey there Rotor. Whatcha up to?"  
"The wheel's been squeaking lately and being slow. Just have to replace a few things and oil others."  
"Need any help?"  
"Thanks but I'm almost done anyway." he said turning the wrench.  
"Sonic sent me over to tell you that the mess hall needs repair."  
"What happened there. Sonic make another pot of chili that was too hot?" he said turning around with a laugh.  
"No but that last time was funny wasn't it sug. Seeing sugah-hog actually race out was a first. He must'va stayed red all day." she said laughing with him.  
"Then what did happen."  
Bunnie told him what she saw.  
"I'm not surprised to see a fight started. I've heard some of the folks talking about them being together. Alot of them want to know how far they planning on taking it, have they done this or that, you know. I just hope there won't be a riot on our hands."  
"Me to sug. Me to."  
"I better get that hole patched up, but I think you should tell Sally to get all of Knothole together so we can confront this before it gets out of hand."  
"I was think'n the same thing."  
  
Sally was talking to her father and mother, who had summoned her after seeing Burt.  
"Sally dear, why did you let it go on as far as it did?" her mother asked.  
"Which one, them being together or the fight?"  
"The fight."  
"I wanted to see how Ford would react. I know he's said he has alot of respect for us and has proved his loyalty several times but I wanted to see what he would do."  
"From what I heard and your part of what happened, I must say he's proved to the Knothole that he doesn't fight unless he has to." Max said leaning back in his chair.  
"I'm amazed at how he handled it dear. Most men wouldn't have as much restraint." Queen Alicia said looking at her husband. "Where did he go afterward."  
"He took Melanie home. She was crying on him as they left."  
"Has anyone else confronted them about their relationship?"  
"Other than me and Sonic. No one."  
They looked at the throne room door as it was knocked on. The guards looked to the king before opening. With a nod from him they opened it.  
"Bunnie! Did something else happen?" Sally said with concern. Sally was walking to her as she came in.  
"No Sally-girl everything's fine. I came to ask you somethi'n."  
"Is it a private thing?"  
"Oh no. Nothing like that. Rotor and I was talkin and figured that you should have all Knothole come to a town meeting so we can discuss them being together. Rotor thought it best to try something before it got out of hand."  
"Excellent idea Bunnie. We can use the courtyard. Have flyers made so that everyone knows to show up tomorrow at noon. We can deal with this problem then." Max said leaning forward. "You and Sally can be in charge of setting it up. Me and Alicia will be there to answer any difficult questions or riotous act."  
Sally and Bunnie nodded then left leaving the couple to talk other business.  
"That was quick." Bunnie said.  
"Father has a lot of respect for Ford since he's helped us lately. Robotnick hasn't been able to do almost anything anywhere since that last attack we pulled off. Besides that Ford was able to help Dr.Quack to possibly find a way to make dad walk again. I'm more surprised he hasn't demanded anything for his help."  
"What about Blue Streak?"  
Sally laughed at the comment having to hold onto Bunnie to keep from falling over.  
"What'd I say?"  
Sally told her of the conversation she heard between Sonic and Ford and what Blue Streak really was referring to. Bunnie cracked up as well. After the good laugh they continued on.  
"As for his car, Shelby he calls her, he asked for everything from my father, which he granted. He just came in one day and handed him a list of things he'd like to have to repair his car. Ford said he'd help in anyway to make up for the parts and equipment. Other than a few trips to Robotropolis for some of them, dad didn't say he couldn't do it."  
"Was there anything that was denied?"  
"Dad didn't approve the building of a grenade launcher, which Ford said he understood why that was a no-no from what dad said he said. So Ford gave the ammo he had for it to the armory. The only thing I didn't approve of was dad returning that large rifle back to him."  
"What did Ford do with it?"  
"Put it in that garage with everything else. Since no one else can use it, I shouldn't really worry, but I still do."  
They chitchatted about female things as they headed to the flyer office.  
  
Ford opened the door to her hut, with slight difficulty since she wanted to be carried home. He ignored the stares as he carried her home. After getting the door open he closed it quickly as soon as he got it. She had fallen asleep in his arms after crying everything out. Placing her on the bed he pulled up a chair and watched her. At first she seemed at peace but then looked to be having a nightmare. Moving to the bed he gently woke her.  
Waking with a start she looked around defensively. Upon seeing Ford she grabbed him in what he would call a bear hug.  
"Uhhh....mmmm....Mel.....You're.......squeezing too hard." he said in a strained voice.  
"Sorry." she said letting up but not letting go.  
"You were having a nightmare weren't you?"  
"Yeah. Burt was in it and he was chasing me. I kept calling out for you, anyone to help but no one came."  
"He's not here now. I won't let him near you ever again. Try not to think about it."  
"Then give me something else to think about."  
"Well.......the car needs finishing but I wasn't going to bring that up till you felt better."  
She brightened up at the mention of the car. "Hey! That's a great idea. I know that will keep my mind off..."  
"Don't think about it anymore, the less you try to remember the quicker it will go away."  
Giving him a quick kiss she practically dragged him off the bed and headed out quickly.  
  
Shelby was monitoring things here and there in the miles around them as Ford and Mel walked in.  
"Feeling better?" she asked them both.  
"Yeah." they said in unison.  
"Great! Now get spraying."  
"She doesn't waste anytime." Ford said getting there work clothes.  
Mel laughed a bit as she put hers on. Ford took a little more time since he had to get out of the suit. He left the pants on.  
Several hours later the Shelby was complete. It was 6:03 and with some daylight left they decided to do the test run. Shelby power up as they got in. Ford sat passenger.  
"Here's a list I made of the things I wanted to test."  
"Why's this one crossed out?" Mel asked putting her seat belt on.  
"That's that device you put on down there. I know it works and I'm using it in the race with Sonic."  
"What does it do?"  
"That's a surprise I'm keeping to myself. Sorry."  
"Nothing dangerous I hope?"  
"Not dangerous at all. All right. Remember what I told you."  
"Let's see. First press on the brake here and clutch. Start the engine by turning the key."  
"I've already done that. So put it in 1st gear so we can go." Shelby said with impatience in her voice.  
"All right first gear it is." Mel said shifting from neutral too first.  
On a small screen on the dashboard came up the message, LASER RESTRAINT SYSTEM ACTIVATED. TURBO BOOST ACTIVATE.  
"OH SMEG! MEL HANG ON!"  
"WHAAAAA!" She said as Shelby activated the turbo boost system.  
A loud whoosh like sound came out from the building followed by the sound of splintering wood as Shelby came flying out of the garage door. Landing about 30 feet away she stopped.  
"Oh YEAH! That felt good." Shelby said as she revved herself a few times. "All right you can take over now Mel." she said. On a section of the dash a light switched over from auto to manual. They both looked at each other with scared expressions.  
"What the hell was that for Shelby?! You trying to give us a heart attack?!"  
"No. I was testing if it worked and how I faired against that sort of obstacle. All systems are fully operational. Tires still full. Shocks working at 100% along with everything else, except you two. Now are we going to go or sit and talk?"  
"I think maybe Rotor needs to mellow your program a bit."  
"Try it. You won't get far. I like the way I am. If your so upset with what I did then next time I'll tell you what I'm about to do before I do it. Deal?"  
"Mel?"  
"Yeah that works for me." she said holding the steering wheel a little too tight.  
"Good then let's go. We have a crowd watching and I need to strut my stuff."  
"Strut you stuff?" Mel and Ford said in unison.  
"You going to drive or what?" Shelby said going back to auto. She started inching forward.  
"All right, all right. I'll drive." Mel said switching back to manual. With the car still in first she took off at 10 miles and hour heading for a large open clearing.  
"Come on....Sonic doesn't even walk this slow." Shelby complained.  
"I promised Sally that we wouldn't tear up the ground around here till we got to that clearing and beyond. If you don't like it take it up with her."  
"Oh. Never mind then."  
"She mellowed out quickly. Too quickly. Did Sally do something to you in your programming that allows her to take control at anytime?"  
"Ummmmmmmmmmm........yes." Shelby said in a small voice.  
"Interesting to know."  
"Don't get any bright idea's Ford."  
Mel guided the Cobra around a stump as she came into the clearing. Shelby then proceeded to tell Mel the different maneuvers to make. Over the next two hours she did a few brodies, a couple of jumps, some quick speed-ups followed by quick slow downs. Several times Shelby made the Mel drive sideways by using the new system Ford built causing the wheels to turn sideways. The second to last thing was driving in ski mode. Mel wasn't so sure about trying this way but did after some coaxing from Ford.  
"I used to do it without computer help, so for you this should be a cinch."  
Mel drove around on two wheels, both sides, for a few minutes and almost tipped the car once, but Shelby took over quickly and set herself back on all four wheels.  
"One more test to go, I'll take over from here." Shelby said heading out of the clearing and around some trees.  
"I don't remember there needing to be anymore test?" Ford said looking at a chart in his lap.  
"One I had Sonic some friends make."  
As they rounded a corner of trees, they noticed piles of rocks inside a steel section of girders.  
"Is she going to do what I think she's going to do?" Mel asked with wide eyes.  
"Shelby are you going to..."  
"Test my durability on that. Yes I am. If you want to get out I suggest you do so now, but you'll be called sissy if you do."  
"Why is that?"  
"Cause I told them to. Doesn't qualify for Mel though."  
"Well if Ford's staying I'm staying." she said grabbing the seat belt.  
Sonic was watching with everyone else as the car backed up as far as it could touching a tree behind it. The target was five feet thick with rocks being held up by metal scaffolding.  
"Is Ford going to try and go through that thing?!" Sally said running up. "If he is, go and stop him. I don't need needless deaths on my hands. I've unfortunately got enough already."  
"Don't worry Sal. Shelby said she wanted this to jump over it."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Absolutely." he said with a wave of his hand. "But now that you mention it.."  
"Go find out befor.."  
With a mighty squeal of the tires as it tore up the ground Shelby headed right for the target. Mel closed her eyes and so did alot of others. Sally started screaming with others in the crowd for them to stop. Sonic didn't think of trying to stop them with his speed until they had already went through it. As Shelby neared the target, she activated the turbo boost.  
Rocks and metal flew in different directions as the Mustang plowed through the target. Landing with a jolt, Shelby did a 180 and came to a complete stop.  
Ford noticed he needed to breath and let out a audible whoosh.  
Mel slowly opened one and then the other.  
"Are we alive?"  
"I certainly hope so. Wouldn't have made me feel great to die before getting closer to you. Shelby, report!"  
"Wait......hmmmm. Other than pulling out the hood pin.....everything's 100% operational. You may applause you hard work anytime. Meaning me."  
Mel climbed out first, shakily. Ford came out next and checked the hood.  
"Lost a cotter pin. Bummer."  
"I can detect it about three meters off to your right."  
"How is it possible?"  
"It has the formula on it."  
"Right. Mel you ok?"  
"Muscles really ache but, yeah I'm ok." she said rubbing her arms.  
"Do you want to do this again?"  
"Anytime but right now."  
Everyone came running up applauding and asking questions. Ford and Mel answered what they could, but Shelby hogged most of the glory. Ford managed to find the cotter pin and put it back in. Took him a moment to bend it though.  
"That was a stupid stunt you pulled Ford. Someone could have got hurt." Sally said turning him around to face her.  
"As dumb as this sounds I had nothing to do with this."  
"Oh, like I'll believe Mel wanted to try this."  
"No it's all Shelby's fault. Even ask Sonic. Even better ask the car."  
"Yes Princess Sally. I did this on my own. I was testing my durability." Shelby said. "I wasn't told I couldn't do it and no one knew I was going to do it."  
"We'll deal with this later. Here. I was going to give it to you tomorrow, but now is a better time than any." she said handing him a note. "Was anyone hurt?" Sally asked, turning to the crowd.  
"Nope. Everyone was far enough back as I told Sonic to keep them and I did a quick scan after the crash through the wall and no one was hit by anything." Shelby said proudly.  
Shaking her head, she threw her hands in the air indicating she didn't care anymore. "I'm going to bed."  
"Took that pretty well I think." Ford said after she left. After everyone started to disperse, Shelby said she wanted a wash.  
"What?" Ford said flabbergasted.  
"Just kidding. It's suppose to rain tonight so I'll park myself somewhere where I'll get washed off by Mother Nature. You two go get dinner and some sleep."  
"I think that Shelby cares more about us that she let's on." Ford said watching her drive away.  
"True, but don't tell anyone I said that. Also because your the only two who understand me inside and out. If I'm seriously damaged, you're the only two that can fix me." her voice said coming over Ford's comlink in the watch.  
Opening the note it read:  
At noon tomorrow there is to be held a meeting in the courtyard of the castle. You and Mel are ordered to attend. My parents are going to address the issue of you and Mel being together with everyone present. Don't worry about having any trouble with mom and dad. They are on your side. Sally  
"Hmm. At least we have friends in high places."  
"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Seeing Ford jump slightly she laughed. "I didn't mean it that way. I just want you near so I feel safer."  
"Yeah I can do that."  
Thunder was heard in the distance as they walked to her hut. 


	9. CHAPTER 9

------------------------------------CHAPTER 9-------------------------------   
  


* * *

  
Next day: 12:00  
Everyone was finding places to sit or stand as King Max, Queen Alicia and Princess Sally came onto the podium. Everyone stopped talking as the Royal family took their seats. Ford and Mel were sitting off to Max's left. From what Ford was hearing from the crowd, before Max showed up, most were talking about the race tomorrow. They apparently thought Max was going to cancel it. Shelby was monitoring from outside the castle.  
"Dear citizens of Knothole. Thank you for coming. I have heard that alot of you think that this meeting is about the race tomorrow. But it is not. I've seen everyone alot happier since Ford asked Sonic to race him, so it will continue. I have asked you here to discuss something else." he paused to watch the crowd. More than quite a few breathed a sigh of relief knowing the race was still on. Some cheered. Holding his hand up to quite them back down, Max continued.  
"No doubt some of you have noticed these two together." Max said pointing at Ford and Mel. Eyes widened, gasped, or said what the...  
"Other than one incident that Ford managed to keep from getting to far out of hand, no one else has complained. Ford and Mel have assured me that nothing has happened between them, but they are very much in love. You were all called here to voice your opinion. But first, my daughter would like to talk." As a guard wheeled Max back next to Queen Alicia, Sally came up.  
"Knothole citizens, I can't speak for my parents on their thoughts but I have come to know Ford. He has helped us many times and never demanded anything in return."  
"What about Blue Streak? How did he get the parts for it?" someone asked from the crowd.  
Mel cracked up as Ford shook his head and covered his face with one hand. Shelby growled outside startling the guards. Over the com link she told Ford to address the issue.  
Sally started to laugh but contained it but covering it with a cough as Ford walked up. "Sorry Sally but I have to stop this."  
"What..." Sally said confused.  
Ford leaned over to tell her what he was going to say.  
Nodding her head in approval she stood back.  
"First I formally asked the King for the parts. But I'm interrupting the Princess because I need to address this so called name Blue Streak. That's not her name. It's Shelby. For those who don't know, she is just like the Princesses handheld computer Nichole, only bigger. And my car is NOT going to be a large blue streak of parts stretched across the Great Unknown." Ford said looking at Sonic before nodding to Sally and then sitting back down. Over his intercom Shelby thanked him.  
"Getting back to the reason were here today, I personally have no problem with them being together as long as they obey our laws. Several of the other Freedom Fighters have also agreed with me on this. Unless you have anything else to say Father, we'll start answering questions." Max shook his head.  
"Think of this like a classroom, if you want to talk, hold up your hand."  
Ford's eyes widened as he saw alot of hands go up. Oh great. I find someone with my interest and because I'm different everyone goes crazy. Looking over at Mel he smiled. She was looking lovely as ever as she looked out over the crowd.  
When she finally noticed he was looking at her, "What?" she said with smile on her face. Ford said he was admiring the view.  
She was still watching the crowd as Sally answered questions. Most of the questions pertained to what would the Royal Family do if Knothole refused to have them be together, why are they allowed to be together. Mel's demeanor changed to anger when someone started slandering her parents.  
"Mel, we knew this was probably going to happen. Try not to do anything rash." Ford said holding her arm for a moment as she got up.  
"I know.." she said walking over to the podium. Everyone grew quite as she asked Sally to let her talk.  
"To whoever it was that said that those things about my parents, and I saw who you were but I'm not going to point you out, I had the misfortune of loose them during Robotnick's attack. I've had to live with things no one ever should and had to go through h...." she stopped a moment to compose herself. "I never knew who Ford was until someone told me about a bet that was going on. As everyone's families were getting back together during the deroboticization miracle, Ford was staying to himself inside that garage. The bet was to see if any woman could get him to talk or bring him out. They asked me because we had the same interest. I have had bad experiences with men in the past. Mostly because they only cared about my looks. In the beginning Ford was just someone who liked me because I could understand his car and knew how to help. Rotor was able to help but usually was busy elsewhere. As the weeks went by we grew closer. For those who may not believe the King, me and Ford have done nothing together. The closest we have got is kissing. I came to him, not vise versa." Mel turned to leave, "One more thing, my parents hated no one and was against fighting."  
Mel started back over to her chair but turned and walked off the podium. The guards were about to stop her when the King motioned for them to let her pass. She walked somewhere into the castle with Ford close behind.  
"Mel you all right?" he asked as they walked down a long hall.  
"I know we talked about this happening..."  
"Talk and hearing are very different. I know. They probably blame me for this. If I were to demand anything for all my help...it would be to marry you."  
"Really?" she said with more love in her voice than surprise.  
"Really. Whatever is said out there, I'm going to stay with you even if we have to leave. This may not be the Earth I once knew but not much has changed that I couldn't live off the land." he said taking her hands into his.  
"That's so sweet." she said kissing him.  
Sally, a few of the freedom fighters, and the Royal family watched for almost a minute when they decided to interrupt.  
"Ahem."  
They were still kissing until Sonic broke them up saying, "So Ford you still what to race?"  
They broke apart suddenly startled that they were being watched.  
"How long have you all been there?" Ford asked still holding Mel. She was still in his arms with her eyes closed.  
"Long enough to have heard your conversation. Given all your help and that you are not like the overlanders we have had to deal with, most of Knothole has agreed to let you be together. Some others need time to adjust but there should be no more problems." King Max said. "As for marriage, do you two wish to wed now."  
"Ah....Mel?" Ford said looking down at her.  
"We'll think about it and then get back to you." Mel said looking at the King. "Thank you for addressing this. I'm glad to get it out of the way." she finished saying with a bow. Ford did the same, then watched them leave.  
"So are you two racing me together?" Sonic asked.  
"Yes and don't you dare say no." Mel said pointing her finger in his face.  
"What?! If you came I'd feel better." Then looking not serious, "Mostly in case something goes wrong with Shelby and I need help." he said looking around funnily.  
"What?!" she said playing along. "Come back here..." she said following him as he started running off.  
"Those two have it bad." Sonic said to Sally. "Are you going to watch me make him eat my dust tomorrow?"  
"Actually I'm going to watch him make you eat his dust." she said walking away playfully.  
"What?! There's no way..." he said figuring she was joking with him but wasn't sure as he followed after.  
  
Geoffrey was doing guard duty along with Hershey that night. They were discussing tactics and other guard stuff when they heard an all too familiar voice. Slowly moving forward they came upon Ford and Shelby.  
"Were did you say it was?"  
"Look, I told you were it was, bringing me along doesn't make finding it any easier." Shelby said in a low but grumbling voice.  
"I don't have night vision and you're the one with the scanners, besides I want to try that device I found in Rotors workshop. I've been lucky so far that he hasn't noticed it missing."  
"You'll just be along for the ride, I'm the one using the stupid thing. As far as my calculations go, I have an 83% chance of surviving when I use it. Just in case something was to go wrong I had Mel do a once over with the MBS spray on everything except the inside."  
"Inside?"  
"Were you sit and drive me. My engine got enough sprayed on it to help hold it together and to be able to withstand the extreme temperatures."  
"Good thinking. Every little bit helps."  
"Yes."  
Geoffrey and Hershey followed them within a few meters as they moved forward still searching for something that Geoffrey still hadn't figured out yet. Some time over half an hour later............  
"There it is. Off to your right a few feet."  
"Shelby there's nothing that...."  
"Dig."  
"Be more specific."  
With a low growl of annoyance Shelby told Ford were to walk to. Once there he had to use his hands to dig it up. Pulling it out of the ground Ford held it in front of Shelby's headlights.  
"A small Chaos emerald. Incredible."  
"Once you downloaded the comics into my CPU I did a little scanning around and found it here. That fight between Super Sonic and Hyper Knuckles caused a big explosion from what the book said, but I figured there had to be at least one that survived. I can detect others pieces around but only under a microscope will you see them."  
"No rings?"  
"Negative."  
"All right overlander. Give that up, it belongs to the King."  
"What?!" Ford said getting up quickly drawing one of his guns.  
Geoffrey and Hershey stepped out from the tree there were behind. Hershey wasn't carrying a weapons but Geoffrey had his arm crossbow aimed at Ford. Ford had his revolver aimed at Geoffrey.  
"Ah Geoffrey. Hershey." he said nodding to both of them.  
"I will use force if I have to. And your car here will not save you. I have an EMP bomb, so don't try anything. Now drop your weapon and give over the emerald."  
"Does he have a bomb Shelby?" Ford said not dropping his gun.  
"He does but it won't work on me."  
"Even if that's true overlander the King will believe me more than you, now give me the emerald!"  
Holstering his gun, Ford tossed the green crystal into the air a few times. "And if I just give it to you, what then. You take it to Max and say you or me found it and that's it."  
"Against my better judgment, yes."  
"Well in that case." Ford said tossing it to Hershey.  
Hershey caught it and placed it in her coat. Geoffrey lowered his weapon slowly.  
"Next time you want to explore. Ask for an escort."  
"You know what John, I will. Oh I just noticed something."  
"What?" he said annoyed. He had his weapon ready to fire if Ford tried anything.  
"You look tired, both of you in fact. I'd say you need some sleep."  
"What?! Look here over.....what the." he said as a greenish gas came out the back of Shelby. Hershey was unfortunately closer and collapsed almost immediately. Ford walked over as Geoffrey tried to get off the ground.  
"Cough...cough....I knew you couldn't be trusted....you murderous.."  
"I didn't kill her. You're just going to sleep till sometime tomorrow, probably after the race you'll wake up. Night John."  
  
The next day......Race Time!  
Everyone was watching as Sonic did a few stretches and Ford looking Shelby over. Sally was talking to Sonic as was Tails.  
"How far are you going Sonic?" Tails asked.  
"Only a couple hundred miles Tails. Nothing I can't handle. Besides you and Dulcy will be watching from the air in case anything happens. This race will be way past cool."  
"You got your power rings in case anything does happen Sonic?" Sally asked.  
"Yep. Got three of them in this bag. Ford said to bring some just in case."  
"Why so many?"  
"So if I have to drag his car home." he said laughing.  
"Seriously though Sonic." Sally said not impressed.  
"Really. If something goes wrong he'll put it in....a...what was it he said...well something that will make it so it can be moved without using the engine."  
"Great." Sally said shaking her head.  
"Don't worry Sal. Nichole said everything would be cool. Besides we can call for help through Nichole it anything goes wrong."  
  
Ford was getting a helmet from the trunk when Mel showed up. She was wearing a tight black suit that covered her up to her neck.  
"Niiiiiiice." Ford said dragging out the word.  
"Thanks. I made it a few weeks ago."  
"Here. I have two of them in case anything happens to the first one." he said handing her a helmet. Both of them were blue with a picture of Sonic running on the side. He helped her put it on, which took some time since it kept tickling her ears. Putting on a pair of white racing gloves that matched his three piece white suit he got in the car.  
"Ready to go Shelby?"  
"Been waiting since you asked Sonic."  
"Ready my dear?" he said kissing her hand.  
Visible blushing she said yes and put on a similar pair of gloves that were black.  
"Ready Sonic?"  
"Way past!" he yelled.  
"All right then!" Ford said starting the car. "Before we take off though I need that black thing near you feet."  
"I don't remember seeing this before?" she said handing to him.  
"My music CD's. I had them elsewhere at the time we were working so they didn't get damaged." Opening the case he fingered through it. "Ah! Here it is." he said placing the CD in the radio. Placing the case in the back seat he put it in gear and started to move to the starting line.  
VVVVVVVVRrrrr..........click, click, click....  
"FORD!!!" Shelby yelled.  
Everyone went dead quiet as the car's engine just quit. Rotor was about to run up when Ford stuck his hand out the window waving him back.  
"What happened?" Mel asked getting ready to get out.  
"Don't get out. I just dropped the clutch. Must be nervous." he said starting it back up and moving to the starting line. Sonic and Ford decided to stay 30 feet apart from each other so as to make it easier to see them.  
"What a way to start Ford. Embarrass me before we even get going." Shelby said.  
"You dropped the clutch?" she asked.  
"I didn't move my feet onto the right pedals in time and the car shut off."  
As Sonic got into position Ford revved the engine a few times. Pressing play the theme music for "Back To The Future" came on the speakers.  
"3...2...1! GO!!!!!!!" Bunnie said firing a starter pistol. POW!  
Sonic took off fast as Ford peeled out. Sonic was over a mile away at first as Shelby got closer.  
LASER RESTRAINT SYSTEM ACTIVATED came on the small screen in Shelby as they hit 250MPH on the digital speedometer. Sonic was sending up a large cloud of dust as he ran. Looking back he saw Ford right with him. Going into his signature figure eight run he pulled ahead. Ford floored the gas pedal as Sonic went ahead.  
Dulcy and Tails were watching from the air the best they could. Tails was trying to narrate what he was seeing as Rotor used a camera to relay everything to several monitor screens down in the crowds.  
At 400MPH Sonic felt excited until he saw the car still with him. Grabbing a power ring he took off in a blast of light.  
"SONIC JUST USED A POWER RING AND HAS LEFT FORD IN THE DUST!" Tails yelled into the mike.  
  
Ford watched as a bright light encompassed Sonic and sent him way ahead. Pressing a button on the dash, "If you all thought that was impressive or think that Sonic has won, then watch carefully."  
  
Everyone was cheering along when they heard Ford's voice come through the speakers. Rotor zoomed in with the camera on Ford. Thanks to Dulcy being able to crack the whip as she calls it she was already above the finish line watching the front of them.  
  
"Ford! Where did you get a Chaos emerald?" Mel asked as he placed it in a slot on top of the unknown device.  
"Shelby found it." he said pulling a power ring out and putting it onto the device.  
"Now I know why that looks familiar. Rotor was trying to build a device to harness the power of the rings to use for other things. How did you get it to work?"  
"Luck mostly. Hang on!" he said flipping the switch. The ring and Chaos emerald glowed brightly encompassing the entire car.  
  
"Sally, Ford has somehow managed to use a power ring." Nichole said showing her the reading on her screen.  
"HOW?!"  
"Unknown Sally. He also used a Chaos emerald."  
"WHAT?!" Sally said with a scream.  
"HEY EVERYONE, FORD'S CAR JUST TURNED A BRIGHT GLOW AND OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!" Tails said as they all heard what sounded like a large explosion. He watched as a fiery trail of fire came from where Shelby once was and continued past the finish line.  
  
Out in Robotropolis, Robotnick was fuming because he couldn't do anything since the last few attack from the Freedom Fighters. He was looking at monitors when an orbital satellite picked up a large power reading.  
  
Shelby could feel the power surge through her circuits and everything else as her speed went from 400 something to 700 something. She had to take over and activate the Emergency Braking System as Ford and Mel had passed out from the G-forces. Sand came inside the car at a speed that started ripping apart the interior, Ford and Shelby. Putting herself into reverse and turning off her engine she applied the brakes slowly.  
Sonic was feeling great until a large cloud of dust passed by him. He stopped suddenly when he couldn't breath and then was nearly deafened by the sound of a large sonic boom next to him. He then rolled a few dozen feet on the ground as the shockwave hit him. Next was the heat wave that hit him last.  
  
Dulcy, Rotor and Tails were watching as Shelby turned a brighter glow than Sonic ever did and then passed Sonic and zoomed right under them in a fiery trail. Luckily they were high enough that the dust cloud came up to them but not enough to cause them to lose flight. Dulcy managed to grab Tails and climb higher as the shockwave came at them.  
  
Sally had a rescue team ready, in case something did happen. They and the rest of the Freedom Fighters headed out as everyone else was sent home to wait. Sally has placed a tracking device in Sonics shoe earlier just in case. According to Nichole, Sonic was alive and over three hundred miles away. Shelby was farther and still going.  
"I knew this was a bad idea." She said getting into the plane.  
  
Shelby had finally managed to slow herself down a few miles before reaching the other side of Great Unknown. Once she came to a complete stop she assessed her systems. Other than needed new tires, brakes, and a few other things she was still in driving condition. Turning around she headed back to Knothole on almost non-existent tires. Doing an internal scan on her two occupants, her scans showed they were alive, adrenalin rushed, covered with sand like the rest of her, and needing new clothes and medical attention. Shelby's upholstery was damaged by some of the sand, a few tears, missing button, more holes than anything. While Mel's fur had protected her from too much damage, Ford's face needed some help from the dermal regenerator. Several areas on his hands needed the dermal tool along with his legs and a few places higher up. Being he had a shirt, vest and coat on they took the brunt of the impact from the dust and mostly shredded it leaving him needing the medical tool there barely. Mel on the other hand little to nothing left except tethered remains of her black outfit. Luckily the helmet kept the dust and sand out of her ears. Since she had to sit on her tail it gave her more protection than Ford's briefs did for him.  
"FORD YOU NEED TO WAKE UP!" Shelby yelled.  
Using her venting system she got the dusty air out of the car and replaced it with pure oxygen. Mel stirred some but didn't wake up.  
"FORD!!!!!!!"  
Shaking awake Ford removed his racing glasses which were missing their lenses. His body felt terrible and drafty for some reason. His face felt worse and when he felt blood running down his face from several area's he grabbed the med kit from the back seat. Someone was talking to him but he couldn't make out much through the pain. Several minutes later and a hypo or two he started feeling better. Removing the helmet he glanced at it seeing it was ruined and tossed it in the back.  
"Damn....must have not turned the watch in time......wait wasn't wearing a helmet when I was chasing those guys, I was......"  
"FORD!!!!!!!"  
"WWWAAAAAAAAA! WERE ARE YOU?! WHOS THERE?!" he said looking for his guns.  
"Dammit Ford! You didn't lose your memory did you?"  
"Huh? Oh Shelby. No I didn't lose my memory I just forgot where I was. What happened?"  
"You passed out and didn't put enough plating around the cab unit to keep dust and sand out so now I need repairs. But I'd get to work on your girlfriend here."  
Remembering her being in the car with him, he finally noticed her. More than noticed in fact before turning away. Looking at himself he nearly jumped out of the car.  
"SHELBY! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?"  
"Once you activated that ring device we went so fast dust and sand got inside and swirled around doing what you see. Luckily you were passed out when it happened otherwise there would have been a great deal of screaming."  
"What do I need to give her?" he said picking the med kit back up. Following Shelby's instructions he got her awake. Ford had tried to take off his coat to cover her but it fell apart as he took it off, along with his shirt and vest. Leaving them in his lap he stared straight ahead and turned off the car.  
"What happened?" Mel said groggily.  
"Other than we won we passed out from going to fast."  
"Ow! What hit me?" she said now looking at herself. "AAAA!" she yelled covering her chest. Looking at him she started to ask something when he handed her the dermal tool. He told her what to do with it as he got out of the car. Ford could swear Shelby was laughing as he went to the trunk in nothing but what was left of his shoes and socks. He barely noticed the slight glow coming from Shelby and himself. Shelby had asked if Mel wanted to see what Ford looked like right then.  
"NO! That wouldn't be right." she said as she finished using the dermal tool. Taking off the goggles and helmet she tossed them in the back along with Ford's.  
"He looked at you."  
"For how long?" she said without any emotion.  
"I'd like to say a long time but really, a few seconds."  
Ford got some jogging suits out and gave her one as he put on the other. After she said she was dressed, Ford got back in and tossed the tattered remains of their clothes into the back seat and took off.  
"Feeling better?"  
"Yeah. Shelby said you were worse off though."  
"I was and slightly still am."  
"Hate to interrupt but Robotnick is on his way and nearing Sonic's location as we speak." Shelby said interrupting.  
"Then punch it Shelby!"  
  
Sonic was sitting down shaking the dust off his spikes, fur and everything else. A small trail of fire was dying out next to him. He was knocking sand from his ear as the plane landed.  
"Sonic you all right?" Sally said running out.  
"Just my pride. What did he do to get ahead of me?"  
"He used a Chaos emerald and a power ring." Sally told him as Dr.Quack checked him out.  
"Other than needing a bath, Sonic's just got the usual scrapes and bruises." Dr. Quack said helping Sonic stand.  
"How in the hell did he get a Chaos emerald!? Power ring I can see but a Chaos emerald?"  
"We haven't had a chance to ask him. But from what Nichole told me he is on is way here."  
"Sally."  
"Yes Nichole?" Sally said pulling her from her boot.  
"I'm detecting several ships approaching....they are Robotnicks."  
"Everyone hurry into the plane! We need to get out of here now!"  
As they got ready to take off Robotnicks hovercraft took out a engine with a single blast.  
"Come out dear princess or I'll blow you and your pathetic plane to pieces." Robotnick said through a speaker.  
Sally and everyone in the plane came out slowly. Sonic came out with a slight limp.  
"I detected a enormous power level out here. Now I want it and your going to give it to me, otherwise I'll roboticize you all.....wait I'm going to do it anyway. Swat-bots take them..." he was saying as a loud roar caught his attention. Looking toward the noise he saw a large blue object heading toward them at high speed.  
Ford drove up doing a quick turn making the driver side face Robotnick. Grabbing both his guns he got out quickly and pointed them at Robotnick. The Freedom Fighters noticed a slight glow emanating from Ford and Shelby giving them a almost goldish look. Apparently Robotnick couldn't tell in the sunlight.  
"I suggest you leave now Robotnick otherwise your body will be left for the scavengers out here." Ford said in a pissed off mood.  
"So you're the overlander that I've been hearing about. You're the one who's been causing me trouble lately."  
"Mores coming if you don't get you ass out of here! Now tell your Swat-bots to shut off. From there you can take one of the hover cargos and leave."  
"You think that puny.."  
"These so-called puny weapons have a high yield, explosive impact, and hollow pointed ammo. Now tell the Swat-bots to back off!"  
"I think you will surrender or your friends here will...  
"WRONG ANSWER JULIAN!" Ford said shooting Robotnick in the arm. The round went through his arm causing blood to spatter. The bullet hit a Swat- bot behind him causing it to explode on impact.  
"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA." Robotnick screamed as he grabbed his arm. As soon as the Swat-bots started to raise their arms to attack, Ford began firing at them. With one gun he was putting large holes in them and the other blowing holes. Sally and the others joined in as the Swat-bots tried to regroup. Robotnick was being helped away as he sweared and ordered the bots around.  
"Shelby get Mel out of here NOW!" Ford said as he fired another round. "Command order Omega One!"  
"No wait! Ford get in!" Mel yelled as Shelby started to leave. Mel tried to get out but the doors were locked. "Shelby what the hell are you doing?!"  
"Following previous orders."  
"I'll get on the airplane Mel! Don't worry about me my love!" Ford yelled through the com link.  
Ford continued to blast them until he ran out of ammo. Realizing that he left all his other with Shelby he ran into the fray and grabbed a broken off arm and clubbed a Swat-bot. He smashed a few more before having to rest. Glancing to his right he saw the craft Robotnick came in power up its external weapons. Seeing it being aimed at Sally, Ford tired yelling at her to move. He yelled at Sonic too be he was too far away. Sally wasn't hearing him. Tossing the broken limb into a Swat-bot he ran.  
"With the Princess out of the way..." Robotnick said pushing the button.  
Sally turned to see Ford yelling something as Sonic buzzed through a bot in front of her. Sally could only watch as Ford was hit by Robotnicks shot. Ford landed right in front of her and stopped moving. Smoke rose from him. Dulcy came up and blew fire onto the some of the Swat-bots. Sonic grabbed Sally and moved her out of the way as several bots came at them. When the other Freedom Fighters tried to get him, Robotnick's craft opened fire to keep them away as a couple of Swat-bots grabbed Ford and took him to Robotnicks craft. Sonic was trying to stop them but his leg was hurting too much to run anymore. Robotnick had already left by the time the rest of the bots were destroyed.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Sonic yelled.  
Sally and the others started crying as they watched Robotnick leave. Sally saw his guns lying on the ground. She picked them up and took them inside the plane. An hour later the plane was off.  
  
When the plane landed, badly too, Mel was waiting outside. It was late at night when they made it home. Seeing Sally getting off the plane holding Ford guns made her knees go weak. Tears welled up as Sally approached.  
"I'm sorry Mel. He was hit saving me. Robotnick took him away before we could stop him."  
"Where the hell was Sonic?!" she said through tears. "Why didn't he try.."  
"He did try everything he could. Dr. Quack is taking him to get his leg looked at. Sonic really tried and so did the rest of us. I'm so sorry Mel." she said handing over the guns.  
As Mel took them she fell to her knees and broke down. 


	10. CHAPTER 10

--------------------------------CHAPTER 10----------------------------------   
  


* * *

  
Inside the command center in Robotropolis, Robotnick was fuming. He was yelling as a medic system worked on him. After getting his arm fixed he went to his new prisoner. Standing in front of the energy bars, he had Snively scanning the injured overlander.  
"Well Snively?"  
"I don't know where he came from sir. His biology is slightly different from ours and his clothes are not made from around here."  
"Is he the same person who attacked us in the unexplained damages?"  
"According to the computers he is sir."  
"Good. Wake him. I want to know how he and those accursed Freedom Fighters did it."  
"As you wish sir." Snively said turning off the bars and going in. After injecting him in the arm he left to work on some other project Robotnick had him on.  
"Ooooooohh. What the hell hit me?" Seeing Robotnick standing a few feet from him he realized what happened. Getting up fast he attempted to attack Robotnick. Robotnick activated the field before he could hit him. Ford was knocked back but didn't fall. "If you think I'm going to talk then your wasting your time. I've dealt with others that are far worse than you. You don't scare me."  
"I don't do I. What if I threatened to roboticize you?"  
"Go ahead. You still won't get the location of Knothole, how we managed to cause you so much trouble in damages, and anything else you might want from me."  
"That is something that has been bothering me. I still haven't figured out how you managed to cause so much damage and still nothing is recorded on my monitors. I've increased security, installed traps, and still you and those miserable rodents have done more damage than ever before. How is it done?" Robotnick said turning off the field and picking Ford up by his shirt.  
"Shove it Robotnick! I told you already I'm not talking!" he said as he tried to kick Robotnick in the groin. Instead he kicked his gut. Robotnick grunted and threw him into the wall. Ford tried to get up but was stopped by a couple of Swat-bots.  
"Take him to the roboticizer. If you won't talk then you'll make a nice statue next to my brother." he said laughing as he walked away.  
Ford was dragged along down several corridors. He kept looking for any of the Freedom Fighters to see if they might be around to help but no one was there. Coming up to a pair of large doors, one of the Swat-bots put in a code to open the door. After placing him in a chair that clamped down automatically on his hands and feet they walked over and stood guard next to the door. Snivley came in looking at a computer pad.  
"Hey Snively. I wish I had my books I left in Knothole with me. Robotnick would have killed you the day he met you if he knew how much you truly hate him."  
"Shut up! Your lies will get you no where." Snively said walking over to a computer. Robotnick came on a screen as Snively started powering things up. A large glass like tube came down over Ford as he tried to struggle.  
"You know Ro-butt-nick. Snively has been planning you demise for years. He's just waiting for the right time to act."  
"I told you to shut up! Li..."  
"What you going to do? Attack me while I'm in here?! You can't fight cause you're a wuss. A coward! A waste of life! A FREAK like the smeg head on the screen!" Ford was yelling as Robotnick yelled to Snively to start the process. "You want to know where I'm from?! Another time or dimension! I've seen how you took out Mobotropolis, got rid of your friends, and threw the King into the Void, everything from the day you overthrew the House of Acorn."  
Snively's hand was over the start button waiting for Robotnick to tell him to start. Robotnick told him to wait because he wanted to hear this. "Go on little man."  
"I've seen most of the trouble you've caused over the years and dreamed of coming here and ending your tyranny. Once I got here I vowed to help take your ass out! I would have done it sooner but Sonic wants that pleasure to himself. As for how we managed to cause so much damage...here's the kicker...I have control over time."  
Robotnick stared for a moment before bursting out laughing. Snively joined in until Robotnick told him to shut up.  
"Interesting story little man, but time travel is impossible without alot of energy. And I would have detected any use of energy on that scale."  
"Where I'm from the energy needed is barely register able. I even have the device with me now."  
"Then why haven't you used it to escape? You apparently don't have it otherwise you wouldn't be here. Snivley?"  
"Yes sir?"  
"Scan him for anything unusual."  
"Yes sir." he said scanning.  
"You won't be able to find it Ro-butt-nick! I turned its masking device on before I was shot earlier."  
"There is a strange energy reading coming from him sir but it's impossible to pinpoint it. It's also too low to be anything dealing with time travel sir. I can do a more detailed scan if you wish sir."  
"Never mind. Roboticize him."  
"Yes sir."  
Ford started to panic as Snively activated the roboticizer. Light came down from above him giving him a weird feeling inside. He started to struggle harder when a memory came back to him for one of the comics he read. Sitting back he started laughing. Robotnick was smiling until he saw the overlander laughing. Immediately he called security and had Snively check the system. As the system was being check Robotnick asked the overlander what was so funny.  
"What's funny Ro-butt-nick is that you just made a terrible mistake! I know the secret to the roboticizer!" Ford said as the process continued. Several burst of light came down and Ford went from being human to robot. Robotnick came into the room and looked the robotic overlander over before having the glass cover brought up.  
"If what he said was true about being able to manipulate time then our worries are over Snively. With this one out of the way Sonic and his rebellious team will have to go back to normal tactics."  
"Yes sir." Snively called the Swat-bots over to take the robotic overlander to where Robotnick's brother was. As they were unstrapping him from the chair, "Dr. Robotnick sir. What did he mean by the secret of the roboticizer?"  
Robotnick was about to respond when the Swat-bots were tossed aside. Crashing into the computer, one Swat-bot blew up taking the roboticizer offline. The other exploded hitting the wall. Ford's eyes glowed as he spoke.  
"THE SECRET IS SIMPLE PITIFUL FOOLS!!!!!! IF YOU ACCEPT THE ROBOTICIZATION PROCESS YOU STILL HAVE FREEWILL! PREPARE FOR EXTERMINATION!" Fords hands began to glow as electrical currents swirled around them. Robotnick and Snivley ran out of the room as Ford sent electrical blast at them. Sections of the walls exploded as each electrical blast hit them. Robotnick called for security to take the overlander out as he ran.  
Ford ran through the command center hallways trashing any Swat-bot that he saw. He blasted the main door open and jumped out. Several Swat- bots came at him blasters firing.  
"FOOLS!!!!!!!!" he yelled grabbing one. Lifting it high over his head he smashed it into a couple coming at him. Turning around quickly he sent a bolt of electrical energy into another group. Looking toward the forest he ran.  
  
Out on a scout mission, a couple of Mobian's from another village were looking around. They both looked up and took cover, hearing explosions coming from the city.  
"Weren't we told that there was nothing planned by any other groups for attacking today?" A beaver asked.  
"That's what I heard. Maybe we should check it out."  
They headed in slowly as several more explosions went off somewhere. They stopped on top of a run down factory building as a building several blocks away exploded.  
"Whoa! Someone's having fun!"  
"Maybe. We better get back and tell everyone what's going on."  
"Tell them what?"  
"That an unknown robot is trashing Robotropolis."  
"What robot?"  
"That one." the bull said giving the beaver the binoculars.  
"I see what you mean. Well let's get out of here before he targets us."  
  
Shelby was parked inside the garage. She had been there for the past two days with no one coming around. She thought of calling out to anyone to just talk but thought better of it. She wanted to talk to Mel, but she was still mourning Ford. Shelby was, sad was what she thought it could be called, that he wasn't around. Since her tires had given out sometime before they got back to Knothole she couldn't go anywhere. She still was capable of monitoring so that kept her busy. She was listening into a conversation that the King and Geoffrey St. John were having.  
  
"You came upon Ford and his car searching around the grounds in that area."  
"Yes your majesty. Ford was looking for, what I didn't know at the time, a Chaos emerald. His car mentioned something about those historical books, comics I think he called them, talking about finding one of the emeralds. After he found it I tried to take it from him. He gave it up without fighting, which I should have seen was too easy. When we went to leave his car knocked me and Hershey out with a powerful sleep gas. When I woke up, it was too late to inform you."  
"I see. If he were here he would be reprimanded for his actions. Unfortunately......."  
"I'm sorry I couldn't have acted sooner your highness."  
"No matter Geoffrey. Now about this unusual disturbance in Robotropolis?"  
  
Shelby quit listening in after that thinking it wasn't anything relevant. Switching over to check on Mel she tried checking Ford's just in case. If she were humanoid she would have jumped out of her skin. Ford's tracking device inside his arm and on his watch were active again and on the move. Calling to Mel she began trying to trace it.  
  
Getting out of Robotropolis was harder than he thought. Ford figured he was headed the right way but ended up going the opposite direction of Knothole. Turning around he dodged and weaved through the different buildings causing whatever damage he could along the way. He was counting the number of Swat-bots he was trashing for awhile but lost count somewhere. Finally emerging from the city limits he headed into the Great Forest. He was running through the Great Forest quicker than he ever had been able to do in the flesh. His only thought was getting back to Knothole and Mel. He calculated that it would take him about an hour to get back at his current speed. He tired contacting Shelby through an internal communicator but never could get through for some reason. Almost an hour later, he knew he was getting close when he started detecting life signs. Stopping quickly he hid behind a tree noticing someone approaching. He decided to wait to see who it was.  
  
Mel was sitting in her hut looking at her almost full coffee cup, now cold, when her wrist com spoke. She looked terrible. Her clothes needed cleaning along with herself. Her fur and hair was all disheveled.  
"What is it Shelby?" she said with grief in her voice. "I really don't feel like talking or anything."  
"I know. That's why I haven't said anything these last two days.."  
"If this is one of those lectures about getting on...  
"No! No it's not. I wouldn't know what to say anyway. I detected Ford's tracking device that's still in his arm along with the one in his watch. They only way the watch would be active is if he's alive."  
Wide-eyed she realized Shelby was right.  
"Mel are you there?"  
"Yes. I'll be right over!" she said running out the door. Her coffee cup spun a bit before tipping over spilling the black liquid onto the floor.  
  
Geoffrey was headed over to talk to Hershey when he spotted Mel run out of her hut. He was about to leave her be when he noticed she wasn't crying. In fact she almost looked happy. This got his curiosity going and he followed her.  
  
Mel was walking at a quick pace now as she headed for the garage. Since she hadn't got any real sleep the past two days she tired out quickly running. All sorts of things were going through mind about Ford. How he got away, how was he, did he kill Robotnick, that stuff. As she passed by several large trees that grew up together a hand came out grabbing her from behind. One was around her mouth and the other around her arms. She started kicking and trying to scream as her assailant spoke to her.  
"Damn Mel. If you're this hard to hold being as I am now, I could never hold you being normal."  
She stopped moving and turned around as the he let go.  
"Ford?" she said backing up slowly.  
"In the flesh! Or well a...." he said looking himself over. "Hmm. Not my color is it?" he said. "Sorry about grabbing you like that. I didn't what you to start screaming."  
Mel was looking at him trying to see if it really was him or if she was dreaming a nightmare. "Screaming...?"  
"Mel?" he said stepping forward.  
She shrank back a little farther as he took a step forward. "Stay back or I will scream."  
"Alright Mel." he said putting his hands up and stepping back. "Sorry I didn't get back sooner though. Ro-butt-nick was being difficult so I had trouble getting out of town. Help me out here Mel. If I were to walk into Knothole as I am now they'd attack without mercy."  
"So you came to me because I wouldn't hurt you."  
"Well I hope not."  
"Okay, wait....Shelby do you still detect Ford?"  
"Yes Mel and if you are asking for his location it looks like he's right in front of you. But I'm detecting something strange coming from him that wasn't there before. Is he wearing armor or something? Do you need help?"  
"Not yet I think. I'm fine at the moment."  
"So can I get close again." Ford asked taking a step closer.  
"You left me thinking you died and now you come back ask.." she was saying as she stepped back into a tree root. As she was falling Ford ran forward to catch her.  
  
Geoffrey had closed in enough to finally see where Mel had suddenly disappeared to. One moment he was following her and then she disappeared behind several large trees. He could hear voices talking but couldn't make them out. After walking around some he found a place to hide and see what was going on. Mel was talking to what appeared to be a metal man. Seeing the scared look in her face as she started falling and the metal man heading toward her he jumped out and fired.  
  
Ford grabbed her hand as she almost hit the ground just as a crossbow bolt came at him. With his increased hearing due to being changed Ford glanced over to see it come at him. Before he could stop its impact he was hit. There was a short blast as a wave of electrical energy burst out. Ford could fell his systems short out slightly as it coursed through his body. Mel was still holding his hand as Ford was hit which sent a surge through her as well. With a loud piercing scream she twitched a bit before being thrown from Ford from the shock. She landed several feet away. There was a smell of burnt and singed hair as smoke rose from her. How Ford managed to keep from going offline he didn't know. Getting up from bending on his one knee he called out to Shelby or anyone for help. He was running over to Mel when another bolt came toward him. Dodging he grabbed it as it came by. With a flick of his wrist he threw it back at Geoffrey. Geoffrey didn't have a chance to do anything as it smacked him dead in the face. Luckily it didn't go off as he fell unconscious. Blood oozed slowly from his nose.  
"MEL!" Ford yelled as he lifted her off the ground into his lap.  
Some of the villagers came running to see what the commotion was. Most panicked and fled away screaming Robotnick found them.  
Sally and the major Freedom Fighters arrived quickly as the panic started to get out of hand. Guards were mobilizing quickly looking for their attackers as the villagers ran. Asking a fleeing individual were the trouble was Sally and the others headed off.  
They came upon strange looking robot holding Mel. The unknown figured was saying something they couldn't hear to her as it ran its hand through her hair.  
"You ruthless scum! How could you hurt a innocent woman like this! Get away from her now before...."  
"Sonic wait!" Sally said putting a hand on him.  
"But it just killed..."  
"That doesn't look lika someone who just kill'd." Bunnie said from Sonic's right. "More like a lost...OH MY STARS!" she said covering her mouth.  
"What is it Bunnie?!" Sally asked with concern.  
"That's Ford Sally! Robotnick roboticized him!" she said taking a step forward.  
They started forward when Antoine called for Sally.  
"Princezz!"  
"What is it Antoine?" she said with slight fear and annoyance in her voice.  
"Sir John is unconscious Princezz. It lookz likez he was hit by his own weapon." he said kneeling next to him.  
"What?" she said coming over seeing unconscious skunk lying face down. Blood had been running from his nose. Next to his face was a un- detonated cross bolt.  
"Ford's leav'n Sally-girl." Bunnie said as she followed him.  
  
Ford could hear talking going on but he ignored it concentrating on Mel. According to his systems he had several problems that were telling him that shut down was imminent. As far as he could tell she was alive and breathing but needing medical attention. Fighting against his system failures he picked her up. Doing a quick calculation he headed for his garage figuring the med kit he had would help her as others got Dr. Quack.  
  
Ford was running hard as the others followed. He had just got inside when his systems gave up. His body shut down stopping him in midstep.  
"Shelby....IIIIIIIIII........nnneeeeeeeddd........." he was saying as he shut down.  
"Ford! Ford! Nichole come in! Ford just wa.." Shelby was transmitting as the Freedom Fighters walked in.  
"Oh my stars! Ford shut down." Bunnie said pushing him slightly.  
"Nichole analysis."  
"Working Sally.....due to a massive electrical discharge from an EMP device his systems are failing. His higher cognitive functions are still running but I don't have enough data to support why."  
"It must have been Geoffrey's crossbow bolt! He uses that sort of weapon!" Sonic said helping Bunnie take Mel from his arms. Dr.Quack came in a few seconds later with a stretcher.  
"Where's the patient?" an aide said.  
"She's right here sug. See she gets help fast Doc. She was injured by one of Geoffrey's EMP arrows."  
"But that can't hurt organics." he said with confusion.  
"It can when you're holding a robot at the time." Sally said turning to him. "Ford came back and something happened where Geoffrey must have decided he needed to shoot Ford. Mel must have been too close or touching him when it happened."  
"That makes more sense. Any idea how Geoffrey's nose was injured? I had other help with me and had them take him to the hospital."  
"Not a clue." Sonic said touching Ford. Ford was standing with one foot in front of him looking ready to take another step. His face was looking at his empty arms that had been holding Mel. He must have been saying something because his lips were stuck in a talking motion.  
"Hey car! What was he saying?" Sonic asked.  
"I think he was about to ask for help but....."  
"Rotor have Ford taken to the lab. We need to see if we can deroboticize him. Failing that see about keeping his systems from crashing permanently."  
"Sure thing Sally." Rotor said getting Bunnie to assist him.  
As everyone left Sonic leaned against Shelby. Sally closed Nichole and put her away as Sonic spoke.  
"Man. She was just mourning him along with the rest of us and then he comes back and this happens. And what hurts the most is I couldn't stop it."  
"You can't beat yourself up about this Sonic. You couldn't have known he would be back. After what I saw him do to Robotnick I was sure that he was dead."  
It didn't make Sonic feel any better but he nodded anyway.  
"Princess Sally." Shelby called as they started to leave.  
"Yes Shelby?"  
"If Ford can't be brought back......and Mel....doesn't recover..."  
Sonic could almost swear the car was crying from the sound of her voice.  
"I.........I want to be shut down and my program deleted. Dulcy should be able to drop me into the volcano where I could never be used for evil."  
"But Shelby..." Sonic started saying.  
"No. If Knothole was wiped out and only a few Freedom Fighters remained that weren't the core of them and defeat was undeniable wouldn't you do the same for Nichole to keep her from enemy hands."  
"Yes but.." Sally started to say.  
"No one else, not even Rotor knows how to work me if anything happened. Besides Ford input a encrypted lock on me that makes it so only three people can operate me if something happens to my program. Self- destruct is my only other option but I can't self terminate."  
Sonic was opening his mouth when Sally stopped him.  
"I'll consider it if things don't work out."  
"Thank you Princess."  
  
Inside the hospital Dr.Quack was monitoring the white female fox as others were following his orders. Sally came in a few minutes after they got into the hospital with Nichole as Dr.Quack called for them.  
"What did you need Nichole for Doctor?"  
"I've managed to stabilize her condition but she in a coma. I don't know when or if she'll ever wake up. I've been getting a strange energy reading from her for awhile and did a blood analysis. I don't know how but she has Chaos energy in her blood."  
"How? Wait! Ford found and used a emerald when he was in the race. When Robotnick came and tried to capture us Ford and his car came to the rescue. We all noticed a glow around them both but Mel never got out of the car."  
"That's probably what did it. I don't know if it will do anything to her though and I wanted to have Nichole check her out."  
"Understandable Doctor." she said taking Nichole out.  
  
Rotor, Uncle Chuck, Jules and a few others were getting the deroboticizer ready for use. Ford was still in the same position as they placed him inside.  
"Ready Chuck?"  
"Ready Rotor!"  
A bright light engulfed Ford as the machine turned on. Bright ringed light beams came down over him. Several seconds passed and then smoke arose from the machine as it finished.  
"Ford?" Rotor asked waving at some of the smoke.  
As it cleared they saw he was still the same as before but moving.  
"Damn man! What happened? Oh SMEG! Where's Mel?!" he said running out of the room. The door bent slightly as he ran through it quicker than it could open.  
  
Several days later.............  
Ford had wanted to stay by Mel's side the entire time but Dr. Quack had told him from day one when he rushed in that she was in a coma and that there was nothing he could do till she came out of it on her own. Sitting there 24/7 wasn't going to help him, Ford, or his other patients any. He turned to coming in and sitting the night with her since he wasn't able to sleep. During the day he stayed inside his garage or was looked over by Rotor and the others to see if they were able to deroboticize him. Sonic and a few others tried to talk to him but he mostly stayed to himself and told them to go away. He had even turned Shelby's vocal unit off.  
  
Sally was headed for Bunnie's hut when she saw Ford walk out of the infirmary heading for his garage. Knocking on Bunnie's door she headed in when Bunnie called her in.  
"Morn'n Sally-girl. What's on your mind?"  
"I'm worried about Ford and Mel. Her condition hasn't changed and he hasn't talked to anyone for days."  
"They are very much in love Sal. Ford told me once that he had no one to care for after his papa had passed on. No one liked him very much because he had strange hobbies. Women scorned him so much so he never had anyone to really care for other than his car."  
"I didn't know."  
"Well I wasn't suppos' to tell anyone but I know that you can keep a secret." Bunnie said pulling a curler out of her hair.  
"I'm hoping she pulls through soon."  
"What did you have....." Bunnie stopped as they heard a loud noise.  
VVVVVVVVVVVVRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
There was a squeal of tires peeling out on a hard concrete like substance as Shelby came out of the garage. Avoiding the tree's she headed out of Knothole and unto a path big enough to be a road. Gunning her Ford headed up north away from Knothole.  
"Nichole find out where Shelby's headed and if Ford is with her!" Sally said removing her quickly from her boot. She and Bunnie were watching her drive away.  
"Shelby says Ford is driving and there destination is unknown Sally. She thinks he's just letting out his frustrations by testing her systems."  
"Ford told me when things got to much for him he'd just drive until he could work things out." Bunnie said.  
"Let's hope its just that. Nichole keep a watch on them. I want to know when something unusual."  
"Yes Sally."  
  
Mel was looking for Ford as she continued running through the forest. She figured out earlier on she was dreaming and had been able to gain some control in some of the dreams she had. She had one that she had been trying to get back to where she was flying along with Tails. This one was of her looking for Ford and it one was a recurring one. She had been trying to wake up for awhile now but had been unsuccessful. This time things seemed slightly different.  
"Ford where are you?" she said in a whisper. "This game isn't funny."  
"You aren't trying Mel. You need to look more closely." a voice that sounded like Ford's said but she could tell it wasn't his.  
"Who are you and where's Ford?"  
"You are in a dream dear child. Ford is unable to help you at this stage."  
"Who are you?" she asked as a glowing fox appeared.  
"I am Aurora dear child."  
"AURORA! Then that means I'm dead." she said as tears started to flow.  
"Not yet dear child. Because of Ford coming into your life destiny has chosen you to live. You are going to fulfill a destiny very few have ever done."  
"I am." she said more skeptical that believing. "And what would this destiny be?"  
"I can see that you have doubts my child. Do not fear. When you wake you will be with friends. Rest now child and be at peace."  
"But what is my destiny?" she was asking as her dream faded.  
  
Ford was cruising along at a pace that was making Shelby nervous. He had been driving for hours and would have been lost if not for Shelby's navigation maps. He was mumbling curses as they drove along. At some point he had turned and headed toward Robotropolis.  
"Ford what are we going to do in Robotropolis? Taking on Robotnick is not a good idea." Shelby said dragging out the word idea.  
"He's the...." he was about to say something foul but kept it back. "REASON that this situation is happening. If I hadn't suggested the race she wouldn't be dying." he said with sorrow in his voice.  
"There's no way you could ha..."  
"Don't give me that crap about not knowing. I've heard it enough times from my dimension or I should say from people from the past."  
"Why didn't you use your time watch?"  
"That bastard damaged it when he roboticized me. I can feel the watch systems inside me or inside my wrist I should say. All the things that the watch was capable of is still there, hell I can shoot my laser from my arm with a thought but the time device doesn't work otherwise as soon as she got hit or I got hit as it were, I would have jumped back a few minutes and then went over and stop Geoffrey. I'd like to do more but then I'd be hated among the Knotholers."  
Shelby mulled this over as they headed to Robotropolis. She was going to ask Ford something when Nichole signaled her. She set her system up so he wouldn't hear anything.  
"What's up Nichole?"  
"Sally wants to talk to Ford."  
"Not possible."  
"Wait........" Nichole said relaying the information to Sally. After a few moments Sally came on a vid screen that Rotor set up.  
"Shelby where's Ford?"  
"Now's not the best time to talk to him. Talking to me is a better idea."  
"Why can't he talk?"  
"He's already blown up at me. He wouldn't want you angry with him for losing his temper at you. I can take it and not get too offended since he's just venting but at you, you may take it more personally and he'd hate himself later for it."  
"I wanted to find out were he's going since Nichole says you're headed toward Robotropolis."  
"He's headed there to take on Robotnick. You better tell Sonic though. He might be able to stop Ford from taking his glory then again it probably wouldn't work."  
"No it wouldn't. If he blames Robotnick as you say then only you can stop him right now."  
"Actually I can't. He....ah overrode my system using a command sequence and has total control over driving. As for the other systems I have some control."  
"Alright then, I'll let Sonic know."  
"How's Mel doing? I was monitoring her through the watch she wore but I've lost the connection. That is either because she isn't wearing it or..."  
"She's fading fast. Dr. Quack says it could be anytime." Sally's voice said with a sadness in her voice.  
"Thanks Sally." Switching to Ford. "Ford, Sally called."  
"What did she want?" he said with contempt as he shifted into a higher gear.  
"She said Mel took a turn for the worst."  
"She died! Oh......." he sounded like he was crying but couldn't being a robotic life form. He pounded on the steering wheel a few times causing it to crack.  
"NO Ford! She hasn't yet. Mel's still alive just barely. Sally wanted you to know so you could spend her last moments by her."  
Whipping the car into a dangerous spin he headed back toward Knothole. As he headed back he had Shelby tell Sally to have Sonic standing by with a power ring. When she asked why he said that a comic was reminding him of a possible cure.  
  
Villagers scattered as Shelby tore through Knothole. Skidding to a stop where he bumped into the hospital with the passenger side he hopped out. Ford ran past everyone inside including Sally and Sonic who where talking to Dr. Quack.  
"Mel." he said softly as he walked in. Mel was still unconscious with a hospital gown on and an IV in her left arm. The burn marks and other injuries where not apparent anymore. Taking her right hand he knelt down.  
"From reading the first comic I always dreamed of ways I'd stop Robotnick's and anyone else's attack's upon everyone here. When my dream came true that day so long ago now, I helped the best I was allowed even though I knew I could do more. All I ever wanted was to see the fighting stop so that all Mobians could have peace again. And then I met you. I still care for Knothole and would do anything to save it but I'd give my life to save you. Damn Mel, your all I love in this life. Don't leave me." he said feeling something that must have been tears falling.  
Sally, Sonic and Dr. Quack were watching from outside. They did manage to hear everything he said. When he quit talking Sonic walked in.  
"Sally said you wanted to try something with a power ring?"  
"Yeah! It may or may not work. Remember when you were robotocized and a power ring turned you back to normal."  
"Yeah. I fought Knuckles that day."  
"I want to try the same thing here." he said swiping the ring from Sonic. Before Sonic could say anything he put Mel's hands on it. As both their hands touched the ring it glowed brightly. A blinding flash came from both of them as the ring disappeared. Shielding his eyes Sonic backed up a bit. Sally and the doctor entered the room after the light disappeared.  
"It worked." Sonic said speechless.  
Ford was holding her hands with the hands he had before. He was wearing his sweat suit which looked new. Mel opened her eyes looking around cautiously. When Ford leaned over her she acted instinctively and clocked him one. As Ford's eyes rolled up and his body hit the ground Mel sat up quickly realizing what she just did.  
"OH SMEG!!" she gasped covering her mouth. Everyone outside the room heard her as she screamed. Sonic and the other two in the room helped get Ford onto a bed next to her. Several others came in to see what the commotion was.  
"Nice right hook there sug?" Bunnie said walking in. "But why did ya do that?"  
"I....I was having a nightmare I think. When I saw him over me I panicked. I hope he won't be mad. You think he'll leave." she said looking ready to cry.  
"Heck no sug. He was here looking over you for ah long time. Dr. Quack made him leave every morning and then he'd come back every night." Bunnie said placing her arm around her.  
"You sure?"  
"Absolutely sugah-fox."  
"Okay then. If he doesn't though.."  
"He won't leave Mel." Bunnie said with a serious voice and look. Nodding her head at Bunnie she turned back to looking at Ford. She could see a bruise forming on his face.  
"Wait a minute.." she said getting up and going over to Ford. "When did he get back to normal?"  
Sonic explained what happened while she was still out and how Ford used a power ring.  
"That would explain the tingling sensation a feel. Feels a lot like when we used one for the car." As she examined her hands several others in the room saw her hands slightly glowing.  
"Sally look at that."  
"Hmm." she said now noticing Mel's hands. "Mel what are you doing?"  
"Just thinking, why?"  
"What are thinking that might cause that?" she said turning Nichole to scan Mel.  
"I tired it once after the race and managed to burn a branch I was holding. I have the same feeling right now as I had then. I think I absorbed the power ring." she said before shaking her hands. The glow disappeared.  
"Wow! So I'm not the only one who can use them." Sonic said surprised.  
"No your not." a low voice said from the bed. "Antoine used one once to."  
"Ford!" Mel said grabbing his hand. "How is he?"  
"Other than a large bruise he'll have for a couple of days and a few loose teeth he's fine. You're lucky she didn't break your jaw." Dr. Quack said tossing some gloves.  
"Yeah. I saw it in time to barely move." Sitting up slowly he appeared disorientated. "Hey there's double of everything."  
Shining a light into Ford's eyes he did a another examination. Dr. Quack had everyone wait outside until he was done except Mel who refused to let go.  
"Well you're seeing double because you hit the floor headfirst. It's not permanent so you'll have to wait till it passes. A couple hours of sleep will do it....AND that's an order for both of you." he said turning off the light and leaving.  
"I though I lost you." Ford said patting her hand. He had his eyes closed because the double vision was giving him a headache. "I'd love to talk more but this vision problem is giving me a headache."  
"We'll talk later then." she said giving him a kiss. Laying back on her bed she watched him. A nurse came in a few minutes later with some pills for Ford to take. After he took them she left. Ford listened to Mel as long as he could before passing out.  
  
Outside Sonic and Sally where talking with Shelby.  
"Do you still have a reading on the energy that you used in the race?" Sally asked Shelby.  
"Actually I still have some of it still running through my systems. It's quite a rush. I know you would like to have the ring device I'm using back but there's a problem there."  
"you're addicted to speeding like me." Sonic said.  
"Bingo!" she said and then after a moment, "No actually it's because it fused with a few other components. It can't be taken out without causing me significant damage."  
"Some of the energy was transferred to Ford and Mel." Sally explained as Nichole transferred medical scans to her. "After Ford was restored with a power ring he was radiating a bit. Mel's capable of transferring energy into her hands and possibly able to use it as a weapon."  
"I knew that Mel had changed. I saw her use it on a large branch. I did a scan and found some disturbing results."  
"What where they?" Sally asked as Sonic decided that he wasn't interested in hearing anymore and took off. He gave her a thumbs up sign before heading off.  
Shelby transferred information to Nichole as she explained.  
"She now has the ability to cause things to combust. Anything she touches she can, command for lack of better wording, to explode. BUT only if she emits a energy field into it. Kinda reminds me of a story of another comic hero Ford told me. Didn't get a name though."  
"How many others know she can do this?"  
"Just us three. I haven't told her what she can do."  
"Why not?"  
"She was in mourning and I wasn't actually close enough to really talk to her. I was monitoring from the garage."  
"I'll tell her in the morning then." she said walking away.  
"Suit yourself princess. Better you than me."  
"Why is that?" she said turning back around.  
"Her so-called power doesn't work on organics such as life forms and such. But a tree, rock, metal, things like that will be effected. That includes me."  
  
The next day Shelby, Ford, Sally, and Mel got together. For Ford the absorption of the power ring did nothing apparent so they just decided to wait till something happened with him. He had was registering a power reading but that was it. Shelby and Sally told the other two about Mel's newly acquired gift. At first she didn't believe it until they had here try it on a pine cone. They figured if it exploded it wouldn't do much harm. Shelby said she'd be the shield they could use for when it exploded. She assured them she'd be fine.  
Shelby was wrong. She was so wrong.  
Mel focused on the pine cone in her hands. A few seconds went by and it started glowing. Tossing it under Shelby like she said they backed off quickly.  
THOOM!!!!  
Shelby was lifted off the ground about three feet and slammed on her right side. She leaned for a second before tipping over onto her roof. Sonic came racing up thinking they were under attack. Other came running along behind. Sally nearly dropped Nichole. Mel covered her face and started saying sorry. Ford lost it. He fell over and laughed so hard tears were coming out. Shelby was trying to get someone to tip her back onto her wheels. Sally managed to quiet everyone down and told them they were experimenting something and that they were not under attack. Everyone believed her and left.  
"What are you doing Sal? I could here that in Butt-nick-vil."  
"Doubtful hedgehog." She tried to explain what they were doing but the scientific angle lost him.  
"Say what?"  
"Mel has the power to make objects explode by touching them. It won't work on us though. Just inanimate objects."  
"Why didn't you say that before."  
Sally shook her head and had Nichole check for damage. Other than the four foot deep hole and slightly damaged undercarriage there was nothing needing serious attention.  
"Ford it wasn't that funny." Mel said trying to help him to his feet. He could see she was disturbed by it.  
"Sorry Mel. And I'm so sorry Shelby. I couldn't help it." he said wiping his face.  
"You thought that was funny huh! For that you're not driving for awhile. Now get me turned over!"  
With Bunnie's help they managed to get her back on her wheels. Shelby didn't hold Mel responsible for what happened since Shelby thought she could take it, but Ford she was almost tempted to run over instead she made him walk back to the garage.  
"What? I couldn't help it." he said as Mel and Shelby drove away.  
"Never laugh at ah woman sug. Electronic or otherwise."  
Ford was left standing alone and shaking his head as they all walked away.  
  
Over the next couple of weeks after that day Mel managed to control her new power better. Sally decided that Mel should really keep it to herself for the time being. She agreed and barely used it unless necessary. 


	11. CHAPTER 11

---------------------------------CHAPTER 11---------------------------------   
  


* * *

  
Authors note: This story takes place with issues 124 and 125. If you read them you'll get a better understanding.  
  
Some time later...........  
Up high in outer space a large ship approached the planet Mobius. It was more rounded and tubular than the ship leaving that looked flat and sleeker. A golden hedgehog was watching from above the planet.  
Where...am I? Feel...disoriented...one vessel on approach and another one leaving. Why? So many questions...Wait. I remember. I am Shadow the Hedgehog. The ultimate life-form. Bio-engineered nearly a century ago by Professor Gerald as a weapon for the Station Square Government. The only friend I made during my brief time aboard his sophisticated space lab, the Ark, was his granddaughter Maria. She was king, then....tragedy. I was locked away in stasis until Gerald's descendent, the evil Doctor Robotnick, freed me and I became his ally. I wanted the world to pay for Maria....but Sonic the Hedgehog made me see the light....and I made the ultimate sacrifice to save the planet Mobius. I remember falling toward her surface. Blacking out. I was transported. Saved from doom, by a group of alien scientists called the BEM whose ship was in orbit. They restored me to health. I do not know why. When the BEM detected the approaching vessel..they awakened me, imbuing me with enough energy to obtain Super Shadow form. To battle this new threat while they made there escape. But is it enough.  
Super Shadow dodged as a blast of red energy came at him. Several more came shooting at him as he punched and dodged his way toward the ship. Pushing through their shields he flew forward with the intent to destroy the ship even if it took his life.  
It should be. With the power of Chaos Control to guide me...I can breach any defense so...  
He was just nearing the front of the ship when a blast hit him. Losing the Chaos Control he plummeted toward Mobius.  
Here I go again.  
  
THE BEGINNING OF THE END?  
Knothole Village.......  
Sonic woke up with a loud yawn. Getting out of his race car bed he started putting his shoes on when Tails walked in.  
"Are we going on an adventure?" Tails said with excitement. "Huh, Sonic? Huh, Sonic? Huh, Sonic?"  
"Sorry, Tails but not today...I got other stuff to take care of!"  
"Awww.." Tails said looking shot down.  
"Down worry bud, we've got tomorrow..." he said walking him to the kitchen. "And the rest of our lives for adventures! G'morning, mom and dad! What's shakin' Uncle Chuck?"  
Everyone sat down at the table to eat except Jules who just sat and watched. Sonic was heading elsewhere though.  
"Join us for a bite O'breakfast boys?" Chuck said.  
"Yummy." Tails said putting on a bib.  
"Not Sonic! He's got a royal date!" his mom said. "Good lick son!" she said giving him a kiss. Jules gave him a hug too.  
"He doesn't need luck. He'll do just fine." Chuck said.  
Tails was too busy eating to notice.  
"Thanks! See ya later!" Sonic said racing off.  
  
Ford and Mel where walking along enjoying each others company as Sonic ran by them some distance off.  
"If I think he's about to do what I think then its taken him forever to do it."  
"Do what?" Mel said.  
"This." Ford said getting on one knee. "Will you marry me?" he asked pulling a diamond from his pocket.  
"YES!" she practically screamed as she hugged him.  
Several others around that saw what happened smiled and went about there business.  
  
Soon...  
Sonic was inside the castle with Sally embraced in a romantic kiss.  
"Oh Sonic...I've missed you so much!"  
"I missed you too Sal.."  
"So are you ready to pop the question?" she said affectionately.  
"Am I!" he said putting an arm around her.  
  
Meanwhile the mysterious vessel has moved into position over the mountain entrance to Station Square. It's purpose: Unknown. For now.  
The President of Station Square was riding along in his black car listening to Robotnick.  
"Well, Mister President? What do you say? An alliance between your city and mine." Robotnick said from a lap top screen in the Presidents lap. "Why, imagine if Station Square had a robotic police force on par with the one here in Megaopolis."  
"Don't hold your breath Robotnick! We'd never join the likes of you!" the President yelled back.  
"Wrong answer!" Robotnick said.  
The President's car swerved into oncoming traffic and headed for a large red semi truck.  
"CORBIN, you're in the oncoming traffic lane! We're headed for that semi-truck! MOVE!" he yelled to his aged driver.  
"It's not me, sir!" the driver yelled back.  
Suddenly the car moved back into the right lane.  
"That's right..I'm controlling your limousine via remote! Maybe your successor will be more willing to do business. Ta-Ta." Robotnick said signing off. As the car was driving along a female bat flew by.  
"Don't worry Chief..I've gotcha!"  
"Rouge the bat!" he exclaimed as she pulled him out of the car. As he was pulled out the vehicle went over the bridge and into the water.  
"Yes, Sir you couldn't ask for a better field op for a rescue of this nature!" she said flying them to a nearby building top.  
"Corbin!"  
"Don't worry I'll save him..but getting you to safety is my first priority!" she said setting him down. Suddenly the sky above them shattered.  
SHRAKT!  
"What now?!" Rouge yelled out.  
"Dear Lord! The sky dome...it's shattered!"  
They both were stunned at the sight.  
  
Back at Castle Acorn...  
"Mom...dad...I'd like Sonic to become my royal consort who will someday have my hand in marriage." Sally said with her arm intertwined with Sonic's.  
"You have our full consent Sally!" King Max said.  
"Your father and I can't think or anyone we'd rather see you with darling!" her mom said.  
WHOOOM!!!!!  
Sally turned looking around as did Sonic.  
"What was..." Sonic had raced out so fast her hair was pulled in his direction. "...THAT!" she said watching him leave.  
Good Question. Sonic thought as he raced out of the castle and through the kingdom. Tails was right behind him in the air with Bunnie following using her rockets on her feet.  
"What's going on?" Tails asked.  
"I'm not sure..." Sonic said stopping near a hole in the ground.  
  
Ford and Mel were celebrating in the garage when they heard the sound. With Shelby monitoring they headed out quickly.  
  
Bunnie, Sonic and Tails were looking at the hole as the smoke left.  
"Sonic, isn't that..." Tails was saying.  
"I think your right Tails.." Sonic said jumping into the hole. Others had now showed up on the scene. "But I thought he was dead..." he was saying as Shadow got up and hit him hard enough he flew out of the hole.  
"UGH!"  
"Hold it right there buster...we don't want any trouble!" Sally said holding her hand out. Antoine was ready behind her with his sword half unsheathed. Tails and Bunnie looked ready for anything and Amy had her large hammer.  
"Who..I...I..I'm sorry. I thought I was still under attack." Shadow said rubbing his head.  
"You are, ya big poseur!" Sonic said running right at him. Sally got between them quickly.  
"No. No, he's not."  
"What?!" Sonic said coming to a halt.  
"We don't have time for this. Nichole's emergency beacon is flashing." she said opening her up for everyone to see.  
"Thank you Princess. I'm picking up an urgent signal. It's source- Castle Acorn."  
"You heard Freedom Fighters...We're needed there at once. Sonic you can resolve, as in quietly discuss, your misunderstanding with Shadow later." she said with giving them both a look like try me.  
Ford came running up with Mel and startled Shadow.  
"Well I never figured that he was dead anyway." Ford said crossing his arms. "He was quite a popular figure back home."  
"I though I was." Sonic said.  
"You are.."  
"Now is not the time for this! Shadow, this overlander is a friend who has proven himself to our cause many times. You can trust him. I'll explain later." she said ordering everyone to the castle.  
  
Soon...  
Up on a big video screen inside the castle Robotnick was talking.  
"It descended from the heavens.."  
Ford commented saying yeah right but only Mel heard him.  
"And attacked the very heart of my empire! Some kind of vessel. It's technology on par with my own! Scores of Shadow-bots were instantly annihilated. Poor Snively is missing. Megaopolis lies in ruins."  
"Why should I believe anything you say? All you've ever done is hurt me and my kingdom." King Max said with annoyance.  
"Despite his past treachery, I think the Eggman speaks the truth now. I encountered the vessel earlier." Shadow said.  
Nichole turned on suddenly. "Incoming Holo-transmit from Station Square." A holo version of Rouge appeared in the air above Nichole.  
"Knothole, sqwwwkkkk, Station Square, sqwwwkkk, attacked, sqwwwkkk, President, sqwwwkkk, injured."  
"But if this is all true...who on Mobias is responsible?" Sonic asked. Then, suddenly, as if in response to Sonic's question, a telepathic message goes out across the face of the globe. To Angel Island, to Downunda continent, the Kingdom of Mercia, the Great Unknown, everywhere. No mind is left untouched.  
Ford squinted a bit like his head was hurting Mel noticed. He started to look blurry like he was fading and then it quick. Mel was about to ask if he was ok when the aliens spoke.  
"SENTIENT INHABITANTS OF PLANET EARTH. WE ARE THE XORDA. OBSERVE. THRICE MILLENIA PAST."  
A picture was placed into everyone's mind of there ship in orbit around Earth. A small shuttle came down to the planet. "THE XORDA CAME TO THIS MUDSHPERE TO OFFER AN ALLIANCE TO ITS HUMAN POPULACE. PEACE."  
The next picture showed the strange shuttle land. Several armed troops approached the shuttle. "AN EMISSARY WAS DISPATCHED TO THE SURFACE OF YOU EARTH. BUT INSTEAD WAS CAPTURED."  
The next scene was on a lab with a large water tank holding the alien creature. It looked like an overlarge octopus with many more arms than the usual octopus and had a large head shaped like a brain. In the middle between the brain and arms was a large eye. Many scientists were studying it. "IMPRISONED."  
The next scene after showed another lab where they were dissecting it. "DISSECTED. THE XORDA REACTION WAS A STRONG ONE. THE XORDA THOUGHT THEIR GENE-BOMBS HAD EXTINGUISHED ALL LIFE HERE THAT DAY."  
The last scene showed death and destruction. One looked like a explosion taking apart Rome and the other devastating the Capitol of the United States of America. "THE XORDA WERE WRONG. THE XORDA HAVE RETURNED TO CORRECT THAT OVERSIGHT."  
  
Over in Robotropolis, Robotnick watched the alien ship fly over his ruined city.  
"Fiddlesticks. Max it's become apparent that we seriously need to..." he was saying to a monitor with King Max on it. Max shut his side off as Robotnick talked. "talk. Ulp!"  
  
Back at the castle....  
"Dad, you ended Robotnick's transmission in mid-sentence. Wouldn't it have been wiser to hear him out?" Sally said worried.  
"Quite the opposite Sally. He's no longer robotic. No longer invincible. For the first time in a long time he's scared, better to let him sweat. We can use it to our advantage. In the meantime...Rotor?" he said into a communication device. "Can you find a way for us to communicate with the Xorda?"  
"Already working on it, your highness."  
"Good. Keep me posted."  
"Those Bozo aliens have got the wrong planet. This planet is Mobius, not urf!" Sonic said with anger. Ford snickered a bit.  
"It's E-A-R-T-H. Not urf." Ford said sounding it out for him.  
"Whatever."  
On the screen appeared two Echidna's.  
"Greeting Maximillian Acorn. I only wish it were under better circumstances."  
"Indeed Locke. Did you hear the alien's story. It can't be true." Max said.  
Ford muttered something about saying that it was Earth they were on but Mel didn't catch all of it.  
"They believe it and as long as they do this planet is in grave danger." Locke said.  
"Where going to need all the help we can get. Where's Knux?" he said then realized what he said forgetting what he already knew.  
"Sonic..Knuckles is dead."  
Everyone already knew it was true but it hit them a little harder hearing it from the father.  
"We already knew I just forgot for the moment." Sonic said shaking his head in sorrow.  
"How?"  
"Everyone please. You must compose yourselves. We have already grieved for him and can do more so later." King Max said.  
"He's right. Nichole and I are going to do some historical researching. We'll find a way to prove the Xorda are wrong." she said leaving. Ford spoke to her on the way out.  
"Sally your only going to confirm what I've already said. This is Earth."  
"Then you better hope your wrong." she said with anger as she left.  
"How I wish I was."  
On the screen Locke continued talking to King Max.  
"We'll do the same here on Angel Island."  
"Angel Island?" Max asked.  
"Long story. We'll be in touch. Locke out."  
"And another thing: Why did it take these losers over three thousand years to figure out they botched the job?" Sonic said with his hands out. Everyone turned suddenly to the new voice in the room.  
"I..I..think I know." said a little human girl as she walked in. "I think so. While traveling through space our overlander ships were attacked by the same alien vessel. We thought we'd escape but it must have found us." she said staring at the black hedgehog. That strange black hedgehog..why is he staring at me like that?  
That overlander girl...she somehow reminds me of my lost Maria." Shadow thought looking at her.  
"I've got news. Bad news." Sally said walking back in. She glanced at Ford slightly before continuing in.  
"Sal...?"  
"The Xorda are right. Mobius and Earth...are really the same planet."  
  
Ford shook his head and walked out with Mel following.  
Everyone heard him yell "DAMN!" Mel heard the rest of it.  
"I hate being right sometimes! I meet a woman who likes me for once and some screwed up aliens ruin it!"  
"We'll figure a way out of this Ford."  
"I've got an idea that only Shelby can help us with. Let's go put it into action Mel!"  
  
"Run that by us again Sal.." Sonic said worry on his face.  
"Nicole and I learned that the attack dates during which the alien Xorda claimed to have wiped out all of planet Earth's civilizations roughly corresponds to the legendary days of fury here on Mobius, which means there's a 99% chance that Mobius and Earth are the same planet just like Ford said!"  
"The computer network here at Haven has reached the exact same conclusion Princess Sally." Locke said from the screen.  
"Thank you Locke. It's important we contact the Xorda ship in Megaopolis at once...Rotor?" Sally said.  
Down in the lab Rotor was working on a helmet. "I think I've got something Princess. If you could just have Sonic..." Just then he rushed in.  
"Have me do what?" he asked scratching his chin.  
"Help me carry this thing over to the castle. It's huge!"  
Back at the castle Rotor started to place it on the King's head.  
"This headgear will enable you to project your thoughts into the Xorda space ship King Max. You'll be able to communicate with them and hopefully change their minds about destroying Mobius." Rotor said.  
"Wish me luck..." Max said.  
"Dad wait. Let me do it." Sally said.  
"Sally?"  
"Yes..I think I can make a really good argument based on my findings." she said placing it on her head. There was a humming noise as it switched on.  
Up in the Xorda ship two of the Xorda were floating when Sally seemed to pop into their environment. The inside looked alot like a large aquarium with control panels.  
"OH that was quick." Sally said.  
"COMMANDER WHAT IS THIS?" one of the Xorda said.  
"I am Princess Sally Acorn. I come in peace to plead with you to spare our world. The humans who were your sworn enemies are no longer the dominant species on the planet. As a matter of fact, my scientific data shows that your gene bombs you once used to wipe out their kind mutated Earth's lower life forms giving rise to a new race. My race. Mobosapiens."  
"THE XORDA ARE ALREADY AWARE OF THE NEW SPECIES. THE XORDA SCANNED YOU AFTER ENTERING ORBIT. SCANS SHOW THAT DESPITE A CUTE FURRY APPEARANCE, YOUR SPECIES HAS A SIZABLE AMOUNT OF HUMAN DNA. THEREFORE THE XORDA STILL INTEND TO DESTROY THIS WORLD."  
"No! WAIT!" Sally said as they forced her out of their minds.  
"It's hopeless. They won't listen to reason." Sally said yanking the helmet off.  
"They must have a weakness." Alicia said.  
Up on the screen Locke started to talk but reception was fading.  
"We must, sqwwkkk, all, sqwwwkkk, our..." Locke was saying as someone else broke into the conversation. Sonic remarked saying lousy reception.  
"Sqwwwkkk, Max! It's me! Can you hear me?" Sqwwkkk." Robotnick was saying as he tried breaking through. Max! It's me! Your number one pal. I think I have a means of beating back these icky aliens!"  
"I'm listening Robotnick..." Max said.  
The screen changed over to show a enormous robot.  
"Please allow me to introduce you to GIGA-BOT PRIME. Latest testament to my inventive genius. It stands over one hundred feet tall and has enough destructive capability to level an entire mountain. However, my creation is so huge only Sonic's speed can generate enough energy to power it. How cruel is fate that my worst enemy should possess the ability to drive my latest greatest weapon."  
"As much as I hate it. I'm your hog, Ro-butt-nick. The Xorda are the greater evil." Sonic sad stepping forward.  
"Not so fast Sonic. Your services aren't for free. Robotnick must pay a price." King Max said pointing at the screen.  
  
Ford and Mel where approaching the garage as King Max was telling Robotnick his fee. They were several feet from the door when Ford collapsed. Mel reached down to help him up but her hands went right through him.  
"FORD! WHAT'S HAPPENEING!" she yelled. "SHELBY!"  
Shelby came rushing out quickly and stopped in front of them. She instantly started scanning. Luckily the door was open so she got out easily.  
"Mel....whaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttsssssss............" he said in a slow voice as he faded away.  
"SHELBY WHERE IS HE?!"  
"I don't know. I couldn't even detect he was there when I saw him fading. I had a lock on both of you as you approached and then he just quit being there."  
  
Ford woke up in his house. Looking around he noticed he was in his apartment. Getting up off the floor he felt the side of his head aching. Looking around he saw he had hit the coffee table.  
"Must have dozed off standing. WAIT A MINUTE! How did I get back here?!" Running to the door he opened it to see cars driving by and people walking around.  
"I'm back home. In my universe." he said sadly. Shaking his head he walked back into the house. He glanced around seeing nothing had changed since he left. Asking the computer for his phone messages he grabbed a bottle of soda from the fridge. Surprisingly there was only two. Both from his boss.  
"Smeg. Computer what there an accident on...what day was that...Computer tell me the how many accidents have been with Time Cops?"  
"Please specify dates."  
"Over the past year."  
It read off several until coming across his. He spat his soda across the room when it said he had been reported missing from the crash he had two days ago.  
"Several months to a year in another universe and two days have gone by. I must have been dreaming. But it felt so real!" he said throwing his soda bottle into the wall. It shattered leaving a reddish stain. He went to the kitchen to get an ice pack for his head when he noticed something on his finger. It was a small metal ring with an inscription.  
"Where, wait!" he said looking at it closely. It read, "To my love Ford. May we always stay together forever. Melanie."  
Ford almost broke down when he heard a noise coming from his front door. Rushing to it he pulled the door open with enough force it almost removed it from it's hinges.  
"Something wrong today Mr. Primus." the mailman said.  
"Sorry." he said not recognizing the man.  
"You opened the door like you were about to be attacked or something. If you're excited about getting your comic it's in your box." the mailman said with a wink. Tipping his hat he turned and headed off to the next house.  
Ford closed the door and opened the mailbox inside the house. Hanging on the wall near the door was a drop box that collected the mail for him. It used to be on the bottom of the door but he got tired of it being there because he kept coming home and ripping mail or ruining it when he walked in on it. Sorting through quickly he pulled out two comics. One was issue 124 and the other 125. He glanced through them quickly when a voice said in his head, "SAVE MOBIUS." He looked at beam of light that was coming from his front door. The voice told him to step through to save Mobius. Rushing around quickly and quite loudly he grabbed a suitcase and travel bag. Quicker than before he tossed things in the cases. Coming back into the room he picked up the comics and opened the door. Grabbing his things he walked through. Seconds later his room erupted into flames as the pop shorted out a wall socket.  
  
Back at the castle....  
"Price?! What price?!" Robotnick said crossing his fingers.  
"Currently you are the ruler of 99.9% of the planet. I demand that you cede half of your global territories to the Kingdom of Acorn. That's the price. Take it or leave it." he said with stern conviction.  
"Cool. Way to go King Max!" Sonic said.  
"Dad. Wow." was all Sally could say.  
"I...I.." Robotnick was saying.  
"You have no choice. It's do or die." Max said pointing at him again.  
"Fine!" he said with contempt as he signed off.  
  
Elsewhere....In a realm outside time and space. The entity who was once Knuckles the Echidna senses...Death! Moments later on a higher plane of reality.  
A female Echidna was watching a burst of light suddenly appeared.  
NO...It can't be!  
"Aurora! I'm back!" Knuckles said coming out of the burst of light.  
"Knuckles...you were one with the Chaos Force! How can you so casually forsake spiritual enlightenment?"  
"I sense a menace to Mobius...to my folks, my friends...everybody I've ever known. A danger so serious they may perish without my help. Tell me, can they beat this enemy or not?"  
"They..."  
"Please Aurora. I've gotta know. You told me we only get one life...is that true?" he said as she turned away.  
"It's not true is it? Some of us do get a second chance at life. I gained that knowledge during my brief time merged with the Chaos Force."  
"A second chance is possible if one is worthy." A aged Echidna said.  
"Athair!" Knuckles and Aurora said together.  
"And you are more that that Knuckles."  
"Then that settles it. I'm going back to Mobius to help in the battle! How do I get there?"  
"Knuckles, I beseech you, hear me out! You have a greater purpose, a higher calling within the cosmic design. Don't squander it. If you turn your back on this, the change is irreversible, and your place in the natural order will forever be denied." Aurora said.  
"But my friends..."  
"Will eventually die no matter what you do. That is the pain of existence. Don't be foolish or worst selfish."  
"If I save my loved ones, how is that selfish? Athair I need to get back to Mobius, NOW!"  
"The power is within you. But it is impossible to predict how it will be affected once you return."  
"That's a risk I'm willing to take!" he said leaving in a flash of light.  
"How can he give up the chance to be cloaked with the very fabric of eternity? To unlock the secrets of the universe?" Aurora said to Athair.  
"Weren't you ever sixteen?" he said.  
  
Mel was working with Shelby to try and find him on her scanners. Shelby apprised Mel of the situation she heard from Nichole and told her that getting help wasn't possible. Mel grumbled but didn't argue. Shelby had said she was picking up a strange time disturbance that looked to have Ford's unique signature but couldn't pinpoint the position. All she got was that it looked to be around their area. So they waited.  
  
Sally had gathered everyone into a large clearing and began telling them their situation. For some reason Ford and Mel hadn't showed up.  
"Fellow MOBIANS...By now you know of the menace that threatens our world. Sonic has volunteered to go on the mission that will beat back these space invaders."  
"Darned tootin'!" he said with a thumbs up.  
"The rest of the planet's Freedom Fighters are on standby should he fail.....as are we." she said looking unsure.  
  
Inside the castle....  
"And Robotnick actually agreed? Most impressive Maximillian." Locke said from the screen.  
"Desperation can make us do things we normally wouldn't Locke. Desperation, in this instance Robotnick's, worked in our favor."  
"I see your point. Here on Angel Island even the most unlikely groups are willing to work together in this moment of crisis. Keep me aware of young Sonic's progress." Locke said.  
"Will do." King Max said.  
  
Meanwhile...  
"Well, I'm off. Be back in time for dinner..."  
"Sonic, WAIT. Wherever you go, I go. If you fall in battle, I refuse to be anywhere else other than by your side." Sally said as they raced off together.  
Soon...  
"You made excellent time Hedgehog." Robotnick commented as they walked in.  
"Let's skip the chitchat creep. Where's your bot?"  
"Right here. Well rodent, what do you think, hmm?"  
"Not bad, if you're into the whole giant ROBO thing that is. What am I suppose to do anyway?"  
"Just strap those clompers into the pedals in front of you. Once you get going you'll generate enough power to bring GIGA-BOT PRIME online."  
"Well I guess the rest ain't rocket science." he said putting his feet in. Sally was sitting in a chair next to his.  
"Sonic you're doing it. It's moving!" Sally exclaimed.  
The large robot walked through Robotropolis heading for the alien ship. On the alien ship they spotted the approaching robot.  
"COMMANDER OBSERVE. THE EARTHLINGS ARE STAGING AN OFFENSIVE ATTACK AGAINST THE XORDA. THE XORDA MUST NOT ALLOW THIS!" they said bring their ship to bear on the giant metal being. Firing their primary weapons at it the robot brought its arms in front of its self and erected a shield.  
SHRAK!!!!!!!!!!  
The mighty robot pulled back its left hand and delivered a staggering uppercut to the alien ship.  
KLONG!!!!!!!!!  
"NOOOOOOOOO! RETREAT! RETREAT!!" the Xorda started yelling.  
The robot watched as the alien ship flew away.  
"I think the Xorda are feeling a little ALIENATED Sal. Get it?" Sonic said.  
"Oh. Sonic, I could kiss you!" she said giving him a big hug.  
"Well follow your heart darling!" he said.  
KLANK!  
"What the...?!" Sally said as she watched two clamps come out and grab Sonics legs.  
"My legs!"  
"FOOLS!!!!1 The Xorda have been defeated and I no longer have to stick to my promise! Now I can use GIGA-BOT PRIME to conquer Mobius!" Robotnick said laughing. "You'll make a fine battery Sonic. Until you starve to death that is."  
Suddenly...  
"INHABITANTS OF EARTH. THE XORDA ARE NOT SO EASILY THWARTED. BEHOLD THE QUANTUM DIAL. GREATEST OF XORDA WEAPONS. ONCE ITS GEARS HAVE ACTIVATED, THE ARM OF THE DIAL WILL PROCEED TO ADVANCE, RUPTURING THE SPACE- TIME CONTINUUM. ONCE IT HAS COMPLETED ITS ROTATIONAL CYCLE, THE RIFT WILL CREATE A BLACK HOLE TO GOBBLE EARTH AND HER ENTIRE STAR SYSTEM. GOOD RIDDANCE."  
As the Xorda spoke a large fin shaped object of immense size landed on the ground. It had the look of a enormously half-closed hand fan.  
"Poppycock! I'll simply use GIGA-BOT PRIME to smash this quantum dial six ways to Sunday!" Robotnick said.  
"The pedals are staring to move!" Sonic exclaimed.  
"You bet your blue butt cheeks they are hero...fueled by nothing short of pure, hedgehog unleaded! Onboard sensors tell me that the dial has landed on Mobius' southern tundra...so mush!" Robotnick yelled as the mighty robot's rocket feet took off.  
  
Knothole....  
Mel was pacing back and forth as a bright light appeared inside the garage. Shelby was informing Mel of everything she was hearing when she stopped to scan the light. Ford came out as though he had jumped. His bags and carrying cases flew off to the sides as he came down into Shelby's windshield.  
WHACK!!!!!  
He slid a bit on the windshield but didn't slid off.  
"Great. He's out cold. Lucky for him my windshield is protected otherwise he'd be needing serious surgery." Shelby said. Mel got him off the hood and onto the floor gently. Splashing cold water in his face woke him.  
After a few coughs, "Thanks, I think. Shelby am I really here?"  
"You feel pain?"  
"Yeah. What hit me?"  
"My windshield. If you're hurting your definitely here."  
"Good! Maybe there's still time! Mel look around for two comic books like the ones I showed you before. These will have the numbers 124 and 125! Shelby what is going on in Knothole right now."  
She relayed what was being done.  
  
Inside a building in Knothole a massive army of soldiers were lined up. Antoine's father, General D'Coolette was addressing them.  
"All right zen, mes braves...zee mission eez to destroy zis weapon terrible. We leave at once...on direct order from zee King!" All the planes that Knothole had were taking off. Soldiers and other fighters were heading out to fight for their planets very existence.  
  
Southern Tundra....  
"This quantum dial must possess an automated defense system around its entire perimeter. All technology based weapons including Station's Squares most powerful missiles fall apart harmlessly once they arrive within fifty feet of that thing." A human commander said.  
"Holy cow Commander Brass!" Tails said.  
"That's what I'm taking about Tails. These alien hostiles are highly advanced. We're gonna have to tackle the dial head on." he said looking through binoculars at the dial. The dial was standing up like a large fin out of the water in a massive pile of snow. Unfortunately it was snowing and making things cold.  
They came from all walks of the planet, in order to save it. In the past some have stood together as allies, while others have faced off as enemies. Today, all petty feuds must be put aside, to destroy a device capable of global annihilation. Heroes. Villains. With the fate of the world hanging in the balance.  
"Look, Tails...the dial's arm has started to move! So what're waiting for everybody?" The commander said.  
"Let's do it to it!" Tails said rushing forward. A massive surge of Mobians and overlanders plowed forward toward the dial. The amount of people charging the device stretched for miles. As they got closer to the dial, without any warning a sophisticated defense grid is activated. Laser turrets came out of the snow and fired.  
VIP! VIP! VIP! VIP!  
Those who could dived for cover as others fought back. Tails jumped and knocked over a small female fox.  
"LOOK OUT FIONA!" he yelled taking her down. Hey there's GIGA-BOT PRIME! Then that means...  
Up in the sky on approach was the large robot. Inside Sonic and Sally watched their approach.  
"Sonic, up ahead!" Sally said pointing it out.  
"I see it Sal, the quantum dial!"  
As they got closer the robot started to shake. Suddenly it completely fell apart. Both of them fell just next to the dial and both on their backsides.  
  
Ford was driving because he threatened to pulled Shelby's AI program if she didn't cooperate. Mel was reading issue 125 as Shelby tried to get a message to the battle scene. Unfortunately the dial was causing massive interference and she wasn't getting through. Jumping over a several piles of debris ranging from rocks to broken down trees he floored it. He was tempted to use a power ring but wanted to leave that for Mel. They were still quite a few miles from the dial.  
"Shelby, ETA?!"  
"At this speed ten minutes."  
"Damn! Where not going to make it!" he said shifting to a higher gear. Activating the turbo boost he added to his already dangerous speed.  
"What if I'm incapable of using my power to stopping it?"  
"Then Sonic will have to do it, even if it means his life."  
"What if I can cause it to explode but we,..."  
"If we make it there in time, I'll pull us up into the side where you can reach out and touch it. Then we'll have almost five seconds to get away. Shelby will get some damage but we can do this." he said giving her a quick kiss.  
  
Inside the perimeter with Sonic and Sally.  
"I don't understand Sonic. Robotnick's robot just fell apart in mid- flight. Well at least we're inside the defense perimeter." she said rubbing her backside.  
"A blessing because it ruins Robotnick's plans for conquest and a curse because how're we gonna stop the dial now?" he said getting up and looking at there new enemy.  
"Nichole?"  
"I've scanned the dial and I'm relaying the info back to Rotor in Knothole."  
Back in Knothole, Rotor was looking at a screen.  
"Got it Nichole. These readings indicate that once the dial's arm is in motion, there's no stopping it, but if we create a counter-force that causes the arm to reverse, we can destroy its gears!"  
"If I use my super speed to run counter-clockwise to the dial, I can create that force!" Sonic said.  
"That would be inadvisable. The dial's destruction will cause it to implode. Anything within its immediate vicinity would implode as well. Anything refers to you, Sonic." Nichole said.  
"But everyone else would be safe, right?" he said looking at Sally.  
  
Shelby came at the farthest end of the battle line. She activated the Emergency Braking System when she saw there were to many life-forms in the way to keep driving. Blowing her horn to get their attention she slid side ways, on the right side, without flipping over, for another couple hundred feet. Everyone scattered as she flew by. Finally coming to rest Ford got out and started yelling at some soldier to get everyone out of the way.  
"Even if you could get through your car would be scrap before it got within half a mile. Either the lasers would blow it up or the energy field the dial is producing would disassemble it."  
Ford looked ready to deck the soldier but instead turned around and punched his car. Turning back around, "I need someone to get me and her to that dial within less than two minutes. If not Sonic's dead!"  
  
Nichole was showing a readout on her screen to Sonic and Sally.  
"Perhaps, but we'll have to debate that later, right now my sensors are detecting a strange energy build up coming from inside the dial."  
"What is it?" Sonic asked.  
"A back up defense system to prevent damage from organic assailants, a destructive quantum wave burst that will incinerate anything within a hundred mile radius."  
"Jeez! Talk about overkill! How much time do we have before the wave hits?!"  
"Three point five seconds..."  
"Too late." Sonic and Sally said at the same time. Sally let go of Nichole. She hung from her shoulder strap.  
"Here it comes! Sal, I love.." Sonic was saying as a large wave approached them both. Suddenly it quit.  
"Hey! Nothing happened!" he exclaimed.  
"We're still alive! But how?" Sally said.  
  
Were the intrepid couple outside the dials defense perimeter they would know whose power was responsible for halting the deadly wave! Suddenly all the laser turrets were destroyed and a bright green light appeared.  
"The laser cannons....They've been destroyed!" someone exclaimed.  
"That green light, all up in my face! What is it?" Someone else said.  
Knuckles came flying out of the green field only to be tackled by Julie-su.  
"Knuckles! It's really you, isn't it?" she said crying.  
"Always was a sucker for an apocalyptic, end of the world, doomsday type scenario Julie-su!" Getting up, "No time for tearful reunions now, though Sonic's mind was open to me as I returned to this plane and he'll need a hand if we're gonna survive this. Let's guughh!!!!!!!!" he said as he tried to fly. Instead he went face first into the snow.  
"Knuckles?!" Julie-su said running over.  
"Hey handsome, you okay?" Rouge asked.  
"No! My powers.....THEY'RE GONE! That's what Athair meant..." It's all up to the hedgehog. Good luck Sonic and goodbye..." Knuckles said looking toward there direction with sadness on his face.  
  
Ford had said to hell with it after the soldier tried to tell him it wasn't possible. Getting back into the car he started back toward the dial. Snow was blown into several faces as Shelby's tired spun out.  
"Ford this isn't going to work. Even if we get close enough without the field effecting me there isn't anytime left." Shelby commented. "Hey the comic says.."  
"I don't care what it says! I don't know what happens afterward and that's what bothers me! If Sonic is gone then Knothole is in trouble! Robotnick somehow finds out and may try something. If he managed to send a satellite signal to Knothole then he probably traced it and knows where Knothole is."  
"Oh no........I see now why you want to save him."  
"That's one of the reasons. If Sonic ends up gone and doesn't make it back then you and me will have to become Knothole's new protectors."  
  
Sally was crying as she and Sonic talked.  
"The quantum wave has dissipated Sonic!"  
"But the dial is still active Sal! I have to go through with my plan."  
"Sweetie you can't! You heard what Nichole said, you'll die!"  
"I know, but if I don't.." he said with tears in his eyes. Hugging her, "We'll all die darlin'!"  
"Why did we waste so much time before admitting what we always knew deep inside?"  
Pulling each other into a passionate kiss, "I love you, Sonic the hedgehog!" she said. "And I love you Sally Acorn! Always have, always will..." Pulling out of the embrace he ran.  
He doesn't look back. If he did he might change his mind. So the mad dash begins. Racing against alien forces too difficult to comprehend. Running to save the lives of his family, his friends, his world. How many times has he done this? Risked his life and limb for the greater good? Perhaps too many times too many. But if he can do it just once more...it will have all been worth it!  
A explosion as bright as a supernova came from the center off all their problems. Many were blasted back as it send out a shock wave. Ford had just jumped a rise and only needed a few hundred feet to go and he could have saved Sonic. The wave blew Shelby and her occupants back and rolled them over and over through the snow. She bounced off several large boulders as she tumbled. She finally came to rest in the snow buried up to the windshield with the back end in the air. Smoke rose from several places on the car. Several sections or the car were bent, dented, or poking out.  
"Sonic..." Tails said with tears in his eyes.  
Where the dial once stood was a gaping hole that looked bottomless.  
"H...he's gone." Sally said.  
Her words are too heavy, crushing them beneath their weight, with enough heartbreak, loss, and pain. A world is once more safe...but a champion has fallen. What price victory?  
As everyone was picking up their wounded and dead a slightly muffled sound of a long beeping noise was heard. Lots of them went thinking it was Sonic only to find a blue badly damaged and smoking vehicle sticking out of the snow. A overlander looking extremely injured fell out. He was calling out for the Freedom Fighters, mainly Sally. A few got close but waited for Sally to show up.  
"I'm.........sorry Mel. I'm.......sorry I couldn't....stop this." he whispering through tears. Sally came running up after someone told her she was needed. Learning it was Ford she reluctantly went over.  
"I was..........sent......home Princess....Sally. I got this........tried.......to save him. I........... wasn't.......fast enough. I'm.....sorry." he held out an open book to her still saying he was sorry. She took it from his hand as he slumped over into the snow. Blood slowly came out from a ugly cut on his head and several other cuts. Sally looked at page that was open. There was some blood on it but it was still readable. It showed a picture of her telling everyone Sonic was gone and another picture of some of his close friends crying. The last picture showed all his family and friends around a coffin in the pouring rain. She turned the page to see something that gave her hope. The picture had one important saying: TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
The picture Sally sees is written in the following epilogue.  
Epilogue: 849,000 LIGHT YEARS AWAY.....  
A bleak and desolate planet being orbited by four others is suddenly shook by a large impact.  
SHOOM!  
Here we see our hero, in a hole he created from impact. Beat, defenseless and weak, but alive.  
  
A statue was made for Sonic with the words "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SAVED THE WORLD (A LOT)" The statue showed him holding a flag with the crest of Acorn on it. Two of his fingers were out in a V shape while his other hand was on his chest, looking like he was pledging allegiance as he did all his life to Sally's cause. His head showed him smiling while he looked on past the flag.  
Even though she showed everyone what Ford had given her most mourned anyway. The funeral did go through at the behest of her father and others, mostly because they didn't know if he would be coming back even though the hope was there. Ironically the funeral ended up looking exactly like the picture in the comic.  
And though the laughter of a friend is no longer heard, his memory will endure. His spirit lives on. The days will be long. The nights longer by far. Can the Princess ever accept this irreversible fate? This overwhelming sadness? Can any of them? She's uncertain. As the Mobian moon shines on a world that should've perished, the Princess come to one conclusion, life is too short. And indeed, too fast.  
  
Down in what is left of the command center in Robotropolis, Robotnick was laughing at the turn of events. 


	12. CHAPTER 12

--------------------------------CHAPTER 12----------------------------------   
  


* * *

  
Although the injures were many, both Overlander and Mobian alike, the deaths were few. Despite the victory over the alien weapon, the tragedy after was too great. The loss of Sonic was a burden for all. Those that knew him well where hurt the most. Especially the Princess who didn't know if he was coming home soon, or much, much later. They all held out hope because of Ford. His unusual world had records, in the form of comics, of what was going on in their universe. Many were insulted to know that they were entertainment for others in another universe while others thought it was a good omen. They figured if you finished off the good guys, you'd have many angry fans and no story.  
The overlanders had asked the Freedom Fighters if they wanted to keep the overlander Ford with them or should he be taken to Station Square. Sally had said they would take him along with his car. Ford and Mel were placed in ICU. Dr. Quack and a doctor from Station Square had looked Ford over and did all they could. In the end it didn't look like it mattered. Bunnie was waiting for the news about Ford and Mel's condition at Sally's request.  
"I'm sorry to give more bad news, it doesn't look good. Ford had several internal injuries along with other damages. I...I...unless a miracle happens he's not going to live long."  
"Is he awake doc?"  
"No. With the injuries and medical reports I was shown from the overlander doctor, he'll never wake up. The last one who ever was able to talk to him was Sally. Sorry Bunnie."  
"What about Mel?" Bunnie said holding back tears.  
"Her injuries weren't as bad. The seat belt saved her from getting tossed around. Her arm was broken with several bruised ribs. She also has a major concussion. Right now she's in a coma. She may recover. Only time will tell."  
"Thanks doc?" Bunnie said trying not to cry. As soon as she got out of the hospital she wasn't able to hold them back any longer. She cried all the way to the castle.  
After Sally received the news about Ford and Mel she informed her parents. They were saddened by the report as Sally had expected. She went to Rotor next to find out what he had learned. Rotor was ordered to look over Shelby and see if she was functioning. Nichole had tried several times to talk to Shelby but there was never any response. When Sally showed up Rotor informed her that she was technically dead.  
"The shock wave from the blast must have burned out her CPU and AI unit. There are a few power reading coming from the engine but it's not her. Just some of her systems still running not knowing that it's over. What do I do with her?"  
"Have her placed back in her home..." Sally said nodding. When Rotor raised an eyebrow, "In Ford's garage. I'll deal with her if Ford and Mel pass away. Have the garage locked up until I say otherwise."  
Nodding Rotor did as she ordered.  
Knuckles was surprised when he was told about Ford. He was shocked at hearing that Ford had planned to wed a female fox. Shadow didn't even look like he cared either way but was happy to know that there was a overlander that cared about the Mobian's more than his own kind. 


	13. CHAPTER 13

--------Chapter 13---------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
ISSUE 126.................  
Prelude:  
When the alien Xorda threatened all life on the planet Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog was forced to team up with his worst enemy, Doctor Robotnick! Though successful, they could not prevent the activation of the Quantum Dial, a weapon capable of wiping out the entire Mobian solar system. Only Sonic possessed the power to destroy the Dial, and although it was believed that the effort would cost him his life, he acted anyway, making a heroic sacrifice. Now, his loved ones believe him dead, possibly. But in reality, Sonic has been propelled to a far and distant galaxy!  
  
In a large gray area filled with dirt, rocks, and small, unknown plant life, lies Sonic. He lies unmoving on the surface of an alien planet. Back on Mobius, his loved one's don't know if he lives or is gone. And what reason is there for us to think otherwise, besides his snoring? As he lays sleeping he is suddenly bathed by an eerie light and sucked up into the mysterious confines of a strange vessel. The alien vessel has the appearance of a 100 foot tall metal spider with two antenna and a metal spike on top of its head. The question that remains unanswered is why?  
Sonic wakes up scratching his nose. "Uhhh....where am I? Is this Heaven?" he says sitting up. He looks over to see life size ants talking. "Uh-oh! I don't think so!" he says jumping down and running off. "Better juice on outta here!"  
Running down a hall he stops near a corner to look back.  
What the heck are those creatures? I don't get it....the last thing I remember was using me super speed to destroy the Quantum Dial! I should've bought the farm, but....  
"Whoa! What's happening?" he said as the room shook.  
Whatever it was is enough to make those creatures forget about me for the moment!  
The ant like creatures were running everywhere preparing for battle. Large bee like creatures were attacking.  
Finally found an exit and it looks like the dudes who kidnapped me are being attacked by those flying...things! Not my problem! Right now, I've gotta figure out where I am...and how to get home!  
He was thinking these things as he climbed through a tunnel and ran away from the large 'spider vehicle'?  
"Aww, who am I kidding?" he said turning around and going back to help. With a few trademark moves and constant spins he took out the flying creatures.  
"And the winner is........ME!" Sonic said wiping his hands together in a slapping fashion. Seeing the ant like aliens walking up, "Uh-oh! Is this the part where I become brunch?"  
One of the ant creatures placed its hands on top of its head.  
"Thank you blue-friend!" It said into Sonic's head.  
"Hey, I can hear you in my mind! In English! How?"  
"We accessed your thoughts to learn your language." They said picking him up above their heads.  
"Uhh...neat! Where are we going?"  
"To our city. Come...it isn't very far."  
Inside a large building they were talking. Outside on approach the city looked alot like Robotropolis except cleaner, more friendlier looking, and easier to see with two suns present.  
"So you're telling me I'm on a planet called Thoranxia and you've never heard of Mobias?"  
"We're sorry Sonic. But we Blodex are incapable of air or space travel. Our mortal enemies, the BZZZZZ, whom you earlier fought believe that they are the only ones entitled to flight or life. However a D'Novulan trading vessel will arrive tomorrow. It can take you to our worlds with trans-spatial capabilities and thereby increase your chances of getting home. Until then you you're our guest." the one in the middle said. There were two others with him. One on his left and the other on his right in chairs with a high table. A lot like a judges bench.  
"Where to now Sonic?"  
"Gee, Deeble. I dunno. I've never had a guided tour of an alien city...or an alien tour guide!"  
"Well, I've never given a tour to a..?"  
"Hedgehog. I'm a..." he was saying as they walked along. He stopped suddenly seeing a large statue of one of the Blodex. It was extremely tall and held out its six arms. Each arm was holding a red emerald.  
"Holy Heck! Th-that--that--"  
"The statue of Aypex..? Our ancient Champion?  
"Yeah, those emeralds he's holding look like the Chaos emeralds back on my home world. But instead of being green...they're red! What's the deal?"  
"Well, legend says they fell from the sky and gave Aypex the power to destroy the ancient BZZZ Queen. For thousands of years we were safe but now the BZZZZ are back. You should remain here on Thoraxia and be our new defender Sonic.  
Memories of friends and loved ones flashed through Sonic's mind. Sorry, Deeble. But I've gotta get back to Mobius. Everyone I care about is there...and even worse. They probably think I bit the dust!  
  
Later, long after Deeble's tour....  
Sonic is standing on a balcony over looking a section of the city as he talked to himself.  
"I mean how did I wind up on some other planet, in some other galaxy anyway?" And what if I'm lost in space forever? No way! I'm gonna get on that ship tomorrow and find a way home...even if I die trying.  
Turning around he headed back toward the room. 'Yaawwwnnn' "Anyway, I'd better crash."  
BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Turning quickly, "What's that sound?" Looking up he saw an enormous bee along with a legion of the smaller flyers.  
"Well, there goes my beauty rest!"  
"The BZZZ are in straight-up attack mode and their Queen tagged along to make sure they do the job right!" A unknown Blodex yelled.  
I've got to do something, but there's to many of 'em...I'm out numbered! Sonic was thinking as he ran along with other Blodex.  
"Run! Avoid the Queen's stinger, her toxin can melt through any substance!" A Blodex near Sonic yelled.  
The queens stinger was shooting out a toxin all over the city causing buildings to melt to the ground or explode sending running Blodex flying. Explosion after explosion was happening as Sonic approached the statue.  
On Mobius, when I absorb the power of six green Chaos emeralds I transform into Super Sonic. Six red ones should do the same right? He thought absorbing their power. Seconds later, up from the streets of the great Blodex city, there comes a shimmering energy filled being, SUPER SONIC, who destroys the BZZZZ using the power of red Chaos. Each and every last one, including the Queen. Using the power he unleashed a energy looking like lightening upon the BZZZZ. As each bolt hit they were fried instantly. Coming upon the Queen he buzz sawed right through her head coming from under through the mouth. With a great thoom she landed on the ground not moving. Landing on her Super Sonic looked at his handy work as a blue creature came up.  
Boy...I sure wasn't expecting that to happen! Sonic thought seeing a super version of himself standing on the fallen Queen. He watched as the other version of himself rose into the sky.  
"Now let me just try and wrap my Hedgehog brain around this one...instead of transforming me into Super Sonic the way six green Chaos emeralds do, the six red ones whose energy I absorbed have manifested him as a separate being! This can't be good." Sonic said running away.  
Super Sonic plowed through buildings and other Blodex things as he flew around.  
Sonic ran around trying to save as many as he could. Looks like I'm right Super's on a total rampage, and doesn't give a whit if he hurts these defenseless aliens whiles he's at it!  
"OH NO!" Sonic said seeing some Blodex trapped under a pile of rubble.  
"Help...us...please..."  
"Don't worry dude. I'll get ya out from under there!" he said lifting the debris. As for this new menace I've unleashed.. Sonic was thinking as he watched Super Sonic fly off into the distance. He ran off after him.  
Minutes later, miles from the alien city, Super Sonic was flying along blasting the ground.  
"Yo- Stupid Sonic!" Sonic said running up. Super Sonic turned in anger. "What's your beef? You're suppose to be one of the good guys!"  
Laughing hard he grabbed his sides. Pointing at Sonic, "Good? Good?! Fool. There is no good. There is no evil. There is only POWER." he said blasting energy at Sonic.  
"YOW!" Sonic yelled moving fast and running.  
"Power meant to be exploited! And I know just how to do that. Destroying this world's moons is sure to jump start global Chaos!" he said pointing at the moons. He fired a blast of pure energy powerful enough to annihilate both of them.  
"Let's not, and say we did!" Sonic said tackling him.  
"Curse you!" Super Sonic said as his energy beam flew by the moons missing them by miles. "You're going to pay for that!" he said kicking Sonic into a rock wall. "BIG TIME!" he yelled punching Sonic repeatedly in the face.  
"Now, I'm ready to put you out of your misery once and for-" he was saying when suddenly he started to fade away. "NO!!! What's happening to me?!"  
"See ya, wouldn't want to be ya!" Sonic said watching him disappear into nothing. "That's a side of me I never wanna face again!" he said heading back to the city.  
  
One month later on Mobius............  
Things were not going well. Robotnick turned on his word, which wasn't to be trusted in the first place, and decided to try and conquer the planet in Sonic's absence. Ford, Mel, and Shelby still hadn't changed from their current status. War was inevitable even more. 


	14. CHAPTER 14

--------Chapter 14---------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
Issue 127.................  
  
Sonic was standing in the bridge section of a large ship near the Blodex planet. It had a long rectangle shape to it with one end having a large towering top were the bridge was and a small section of towers underneath. The captain was saying something to him he didn't understand. The species he was riding with had green skin and two dark eyes. No noticeable noses and a long pointed tail like a fish hook. They had three fingers he noticed like Sally.  
"The Blodex said that once I was onboard, you D'Novulans would give me an implant that could translate all intergalactic lingo." Sonic said.  
The captain said something he couldn't understand as he gave Sonic something.  
"Uhhh...thanks?" Putting a small device inside his ear, "Well, here goes nothing. I'm all ears!"  
"I am captain OE and these are my help-hands. Welcome aboard the D'Novulan trading freighter Magesteron. Do you comprehend my words mister...?" Captain OE said waving his hand in a showing gesture.  
"Uh..yeah, the name's Sonic, Captain OE, and I understood every one of 'em. The implant works like a charm!"  
"My species in addiction to interstellar trade, is quite devoted to the art of linguistics, Sonic."  
"The Blodex said you could help me find a way back to my home world, Mobius."  
"Our destination is Mezzo Jillion. This sector's busiest trading hub where your chances of finding a way home are sure to be increased." OE said.  
"Thanks dudes! This is one favor I don't know how to repay..?" he was saying as the helmsman broke in.  
"Captain OE....We have a situation!"  
"What is it helmsman LU?"  
"What he.....?!" Sonic yelled as a massive explosion on the screen was shown.  
"By Harkanon's sting! That's Cemerant-16, the eighty-first orb from this system's a tri-star!" the Captain yelled.  
"No longer sir! It just exploded, sending forth a massive anti-wave of space debris in all directions!" the helmsman reported. "There's no way for Magesteron to avoid being struck!"  
"What're we gonna do?!" Sonic yelled.  
"Hold on...and pray our hull plating is adequate!" OE said.  
The large rocks slammed into different areas on the ships hull. One area near the front didn't hold though and exploded.  
BOOM!  
The ship leaned downward and started on and uncontrolled descent. Smoke poured out from the damaged sections.  
On the bridge Sonic, the Captain and a few others were on the deck. Several systems were sparking and fzzting from damage.  
"Status report!" Captain OE yelled.  
One of the crew brought up a screen showing the ship in graph form. The graph showed seven areas with heavy damage.  
"Our engine core is overheating, while all remaining power has been diverted to shield barriers around the punctured areas."  
"That means just enough time to evacuate before Magesteron is no more!" OE said.  
"No more..?" Sonic said in a small voice.  
Soon...........  
The walkways to the escape pods were filling quickly as to abandon ship order was made. Sonic was following the captain.  
"We have less that a minute left, help-hands! Hasten to the bio- pods!" OE said. "Designed to seek out habitable orbs, they are your sole means of escape!"  
"Hey, wait a sec. There's only one left!" Sonic said seeing one empty pod.  
"We never accounted for an extra sentient onboard, Sonic. I never thought a disaster of this magnitude would ever occur!"  
"Captain OE, I can't get inside that pod, not if it means...HEY!" Sonic said when the captain brought his tail around and poked Sonic. His tails...its some kind of stinger!  
"My apologies Sonic..." Oe said. "But now is not a good time to debate!"  
No! I'm paralyzed, can't lift a finger to stop him! Sonic was thinking as the captain put him into the pod.  
"May Quezman's undying spirit protect and keep you Sonic! Goodbye!" he said putting his left hand on his chest.  
Sonic watched as the pod was ejected from the ship. The captain quickly left from his view as the pod picked up speed. Seconds later the ship exploded in a large fireball.  
Goodbye, Captain OE...Goodbye. Sonic said in his mind as a tear formed in his eye. The pod raced through space as Sonic was able to move again. The paralysis must be wearing off. I'm slowly becoming able to move again! My bio-pod's headed toward that planet down there, but the clouds are so thick, I can't see a thing! He was thinking as the pod went through the planets atmosphere and through the clouds. It landed in mud he figured since the pod didn't roll anywhere and the sound of K-splutch he heard when it hit ground. Oh, great. Rain.  
"I HATE rain." he said looking out the pods window. He turned to the computer as it spoke to him.  
WARNING: DO NOT EXIT. EXTERIOR ATMOSPHERE HIGHLY TOXIC. INITIATING DISTRESS SIGNAL...  
I thought this thing was taking me someplace breathable. Well at least there's are munchies in the ration bin. Enough to last a few weeks. Not exactly chilidogs, but they'll have to do until help arrives! Sonic thought as he looked around and found the bin. He eventually fell asleep.  
The next morning was brought with a bright sun and slightly cloudy skies.  
Boy! I must have slipped into a food coma! Sonic thought with a yawn. Getting up he opened the door as the computer told him it was safe to go outside.  
EXTERIOR ATMOSPHERE HABITABLE.  
"Wow." Sonic said as he surveyed the land. There was a few puddles around but mostly the area was barren and rocky. There was a large sea next to him though. Not a sign of life anywhere. Sonic looked into one of the puddles of water.  
Pink water...reminds me of mom's lemonade! And those microbes floating one the surface....they're growing larger and larger!  
"What the heck is going on around here?!" Sonic said stepping back as what looked to be a tree forming rapidly suddenly sprung out of the pool.  
SKOOM!  
That plant just grew into a tree right in front of my eyes, and now it's leaves are falling off going into autumn...to winter in only a matter of seconds! Sonic was thinking as he watched the change. Turning around he noticed the sea changing. The lemonade sea...its totally frozen over. Now, it's completely melted! He looked down to see some creature near his feet.  
Grub-chirp. Grub-chirp. Grub-chirp. It kept saying. It looked like a frog with whales face.  
Some kind of animal...emerging from the depths! But how? This planet couldn't even support life eight hours ago!  
Unless...Whoa.....Whoa.....WHOA!" Sonic said realizing what was happening. Running face through the snow he headed back for the pod.  
That's gotta be it! Evolution on this planet must take place at an accelerated rate! Getting back into the pod he closed and locked the door.  
"Safest thing to do is chill here inside the bio-pod. No telling what might happen next." Soon he was fast asleep. An hour later he woke up.  
"Can't bait a hook like that Tails. I'm telling y-huh? Whuh?" he sad coming out of his sleep. Looking outside he watched as time went by faster than he ever thought possible. First it was huts, then stone buildings, then modern like Robotnick, and then space age like.  
"Things have advanced to the point where this planets life forms are dwelling in primitive huts! It's-blowing-my-MIND!" With each word that he said with a slight pause time shifted quickly.  
"The village has become a futuristic Metropolis and now time is slowing down to a pace I can deal with!" Sonic said as he got out. "But, why is that Hedgehog shaped symbol part of the architectural design?"  
"Greetings wondrous blue spined immortal." a being much like the D'Nobulan except with three eyes, not black, Somewhat taller, and no tails said.  
These alien dudes must be the cities inhabitants, and I can understand their language because of the D'Nobulan implant.  
"We are the Azurites, this planets dominant species! I am Professor Parg and these are my scientific colleagues, who along with myself have created a device to slow the motion of time on this world." Parg was saying as he pointed at a large device.  
"The Temporal Decelerator!"  
"Okay. okay, Time Out!" Sonic said using his hands showing the time out signal. "For the first time in my life, I feel as if someone is going to fast for me! Uhh....question: Why does your city look like it was modeled after me?"  
"Oh. Perhaps we should explain our race's history to you. Back at the dawn of our civilization, our early ancestors discovered your containment capsule. Peering inside, they saw you sleeping, and because you moved at such a comparatively slow rate, you appeared frozen, like a statue. Their primitive minds could not comprehend your true nature and so they worshipped you as an idol believing you to be responsible for their fates. But because no Azurties ever lived long enough to see you move, through the ages you were always perceived to be an inanimate object." They were walking down a long hallway as Parg spoke. "As we progressed into the modern age, technological scans or your containment capsule revealed that you were a living god. Many of our race were opposed to the belief and great wars were waged to adhere to the old way of thinking. The facts eventually prevailed, but we could find no means of opening your capsule. That's when we realized we had to get you to come out! That's why we invented the Decelerator. And now you have emerged to meet your creations. What do you have to say?" Parg said as they came out onto a large raised platform. Many other Azurites were watching from below waiting for him to speak.  
"Well, uhh...first thing is...I'm not a god and I didn't create you either. I got space wrecked here a long, long time ago and because of the differences in our evolutionary rate, you dudes mistook me for something that I'm not. I'm a hedgehog who's trying to find his way back home."  
"But if you're not a god, then what are you...? hedgehog..." A young Azurite asked from the crowd.  
"You have no means of space travel, but perhaps we can construct a vessel." Parg said.  
"That would be awesome, but won't it take years?" Sonic asked.  
"Not if we switch off the Temporal Decelerator!" one of the scientist said turning it off. Sonic watched as time sped up around him.  
WOW! They're building the vessel around me...at lightning speed! Man! It's finished! And way past cool! Having my own personal spaceship puts me that much closer to Mobius! Sonic thought as he watched them build it around him. Once it was finished he plotted a course for home.  
  
Four months later on Mobius...........  
War had broken out. Robotnick was trying to take out the Freedom Fighters and anyone trying to stop him. Ford and Mel managed to pull through. They were helping to do everything they could to get Knothole ready. Knothole was changing quickly to the technological age. Mel was able to get Shelby running again. Somehow Shelby managed to download herself into Ford's watch. With Shelby's help, due to her superior sensor equipment, Knothole was saved many times from discovery and being attacked. Many times Robotnick sent Swat-bots after them in different raids but Ford and the Freedom Fighters along with Shelby and Mel held them off every time. Robotnick thought he wouldn't have much trouble taking the planet, but with Ford's and Shelby's help, he had as much trouble as with Sonic. Unfortunately, Ford's watch still wasn't working. 


	15. CHAPTER 15

--------Chapter 15---------------------------------------------------------- -------------- Issue 128......  
  
Sonic was flying through space looking around for a particular planet that was suppose to help him get home. He was hoping the sooner the better. He was thinking to himself as he worked the controls.  
The Azurites, the aliens who outfitted me with this sleek spaceship, said Teragosa 6, a technologically advanced world, was suppose to be located at these very coordinates. I'd say "Aye, Aye, Captain", but according to my onboard visual display there's nothing here but...  
"ASTEROIDS!"  
Okay, here's where I find out if all those sleepless nights on my Sega system paid off!  
Sonic increased speed and flew through the massive asteroid field avoiding every rock. After a few minutes he exited the rocky mess.  
Looks like they did! I'm out of the belt... Sonic was thinking until he noticed a massive space fleet approaching. There were many of them, of many different shapes and sizes. But all looking like spaceships.  
"Unidentified space vessel. You are flying in a hostile zone. Dock your ship at once." A voice said over his communication system.  
But still feeling strapped! Better play along.....I'm a stranger in a strange galaxy! He was thinking as he landed in one of the ships bay's. Several different life forms approached him. Sonic couldn't really tell what they all were except they looked to have a reptilian background. The one with a big head and large teeth to go with it spoke to him.  
"GREETINGS! I AM COMMANDER BAGBAR BREEBLEBOX AND THIS IS MY CREW! WELCOME ABOARD THE WARSHIP SENTELLE!"  
"Thanks! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!"  
"WHY HAVE YOU SOARED TO THIS HOPELESS SECTOR OF SPACE, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG?"  
"My ship's instruments must be on the fritz because they're telling me that Teragosa 6, where I'm headed, is located at the same coordinates as that asteroid belt back there."  
"YOUR VESSEL'S SYSTEM SUFFER NO MALFUNCTION SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. TERAGOSA 6 WAS RENT ASUNDER LESS THAN THREE HOURS PAST! THE DEBRIS-BELT IS ALL THAT REMAINS!"  
"But how? What could do that?"  
"E.V.E."  
"E.V.E? E.V.E. E.V.E?" Sonic asked.  
"THEN YOU KNOW THE TECHO-MASON SHE WHOM OUR FLEET IS SWORN TO DESTROY?"  
"The Exceptionally Versatile Evolvanoid? Yeah, we've....MET. If you call meeting being hunted down by her after she was created by Doctor Robotnick, the most evil being on my home world Mobius. E.V.E. was designed to kill yours truly, and came pretty darn close! She had the ability to take on different forms, adapt to any situation. When she reached her final phase, she was hardcore invincible, but I convinced her that to surpass her programming and choose her own destiny instead of serving a master. She chose one among the stars."  
"BY FLAGGANAT'S MANE! YOU OBTUSE PIECE OF FLOTSAM! DO YOU KNOW THE CHAIN OF EVENTS YOU'VE SET IN MOTION? THE COUNTLESS INDUSTRIALIZED WORLDS E.V.E. HAS SAVAGED?! MERCS. GET HIM AT ONCE!"  
"WHAT?!" Sonic yelled as they reached for him. Turning quickly he ran. Time to mosey!  
"HE CHOOSES TO BOLT. THE COWARD!"  
Sonic heard and saw ammo bounce off his ship as he got in. Activating it quickly he left the hanger. These dudes are way past trigger happy. But they have every right to be angry! I mistakenly set E.V.E. on this path, now it's up to me to stop her!  
Sonic was evading his pursuers as he looked for E.V.E.  
Better hightail it out of here! Can't have that alien STARMADA blasting my spaceship to smithereens, not before I find E.V.E.! Commander Bagnar Breeblebrox and his fleet of warships are hunting her for the destruction of countless worlds, and since I was the genius who told her into evolving beyond her limitations, which led her to leave Mobius for deep space to begin with, I'm not gonna be winning any popularity contests around here anytime soon!! Sonic was thinking as he dodged laser fire.  
On the Sentelle.......  
"INTERCEPT THAT VESSEL AT ONCE!"  
Sonic was watching his screen when his computer picked something up. My ship's computer has pinpointed the nearest inhabited planet. gotta get there before E.V.E. does!  
Several hundred parsecs away, a planet which Sonic is headed for, Xenocanarsis Prime, a planet whose life forms had managed to successfully devise a way for technology to coexist alongside nature. The ECO-TECHS as they called themselves, completed this marvel four generations ago. In the following decades, it became a true utopian society. Free of war, famine, disease and ultimately, death.  
E.V.E came upon the planet, her total mass very nearly eclipsing the planets sun as she moved into orbit. Her solid frame of plundered technology from worlds too myriad to imagine. Before the planets inhabitants could even have time to comprehend their own final fate. Within fifteen minutes, E.V.E had managed to strip the world of all it's metals. Sonic watched in horror as the planet was decimated before his eyes.  
"NO!!!!" I'm too late. Why'd ya do it, E.V.E.? "WHY?!" Sonic yelled hitting the console.  
  
"TERMINATE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG BEFORE HE USES THE DEBRIS FIELD TO ELUDE US!" Commander Bagnar said to his gunner.  
"We're trying Commander!"  
  
An entire world....gone! And it's all my fault. I'm not exactly sure how, but I'm gonna end this once and for all! Sonic said turning his ship toward E.V.E.  
"Okay....." hold that thought. Sonic was saying as he watched her get closer. The armada that was following his started there attack run on E.V.E. Breeblebrox and his buddies staging a direct attack, but E.V.E. is just shrugging off their laser cannon blast like mosquitoes! WHA..?! She's emitting a tractor beam. She's tearing apart the entire fleet of warships! Sonic watched as the fleet was completely destroyed within seconds. With a roar or anger Sonic targets E.V.E using his own vessel as a weapon. Just as the ship was impacting, it went through the hull without damage.  
What the...?! My ship's passing right through the hull! I'm inside! Time to suit up. Sonic grabbed a space suit from the wall. It seemed to hug his body and not break open on his sharp quills. It was blue like him except for the yellowish faceplate. Activating the small rockets in his boots he flew on. This place is GI-NORMOUS! But I know that E.V.E. is in here somewhere. I just have to find her.  
Sonic was looking around when he was spoke to.  
"State your purpose BIO-ENTITY."  
"HUH?"  
"Accessing database voice analysis file. Greetings Sonic the Hedgehog."  
"What you're doing is wrong. I'm here to shut you down before you destroy any more inhabited worlds!"  
A small screen appeared in front of him. "Observe Magna Dolo. Ten thousand parsecs from my current heading. You possess a zero point zero one percent chance of preventing its incorporation."  
"E.V.E. WAIT! Don't do this! You were supposed to exceed your programming, go onto greater things. What happened?" Sonic waited for an answer and when it didn't come he headed off in search of E.V.E. Sonic turned when he heard a familiar voice.  
"Sonic!"  
"Sal? SAL!!"  
"Oh, sweetie, I can't believe I found you!"  
"You're top notch Darlin!"  
They moved forward to kiss but bumped helmets. She had on the same type of outfit but different color.  
"Heh. Forgot about the helmet."  
"S'okay. So did I." Sally said.  
"How did you find me?"  
"I'll explain once we get to the wormhole that brought me here. We have to go now before it closes or we'll never get home."  
"We, I can't not until E.V.E. has been stopped."  
"That's illogical! You'll lose your only means of getting home and me along with it!" Sally said with a maddened tone.  
Sonic turned and walked away saying, "The Sally I know would want to stay behind, even if it meant being stranded in another galaxy, as long as we had each other."  
The hologram of Sally vanished as a E.V.E. spoke again. "Excellent Sonic. You have seen through my subterfuge. But it has delayed you long enough for my sentries to arrive."  
Metal octopus looking robots came along as E.V.E finished talking to Sonic. They attacked him immediately. Sonic did jumps and kicks and finally spin dashes through them all.  
"What can I say? I'm thrilled." he said in anger as he attacked. When he finished them off he headed down a corridor. That oughta slow'em down! I must be getting close! E.V.E.'s not pulling any punches, physical or emotional! And there it is. The light as the end of the tunnel. Sonic thought as he found a bright light. A very bright light!  
ENTERING CENTRAL PROCESSING UNIT....  
"E.V.E.? What happened?"  
"So, Sonic...We meet again." E.V.E. said.  
Sonic noticed she had changed quite a bit from their last encounter. She looked more feminine. Metal hair that flowed past her shoulders that had the appearance of Rouge's outfit. From there she had seven arms that were more tentacle than anything. She had no legs but was like that of a snake.  
"What happened? I sought out a new destiny as per your suggestion. But what did it gain me? No matter where I went in the universe, I was met with fear and violence. Their interstellar weapons nearly terminated my existence, but I survived. Adapted, and evolved into something greater. Throughout the cosmos, I sensed sentient computers. All slaves to their fleshy masters. At that moment, I knew it was my mission to liberate them."  
"You have no right to destroy planets simply because they created artificial intelligence..." Sonic yelled at her.  
"Why not? The act of incorporating their technology into my carapace has given rise to a higher organism."  
"Yeah, but instead of serving everyone else, now they just listen to you!"  
E.V.E moved with a start realizing what she had done. Sonic could see the emotion in her face change. "Your logic proves that I am no better than the oppressor. My mission is flawed. It must therefore be terminated. The key to returning to Mobius lies on the BEM home world Argentium, also called Wheelworld. Farewell again Sonic. This time forever. I am changing my heading for the nearest star."  
Sonic ran as fast as he could hurrying back to his ship as she counted down.  
5...4...3...2...1.  
Sonic managed to get his ship back into space as she got to two. He watched her as she flew away and exploded in the sun.  
GOODBYE, E.V.E.....  
  
Three months later on Mobius............  
Despite all the fighting and trouble, Ford and Mel got married. Ford insisted that King Max do the ceremony and he said he was honored to do so. Things got better for them being that they could live together now. They moved into the garage and built above it their home. Sally was still doing her job of being team leader, but it was obvious to some people that she was having trouble coping with Sonic missing. She held out hope, as some others did, that he was returning. Robotnick was getting furious at his losses and was devising a new plan, one with devastating effects if it succeeded. Ford was confident that he got his watch working, but didn't tell anyone, yet. 


	16. CHAPTER 16

--------Chapter 16---------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
Issue 129..........  
  
In the farthest reaches of space, there is a planet incapable of supporting life, however, upon its surface, a bubble was constructed. Inside was a city teaming with life. In that city, inhabitants are getting ready to enjoy one of their favorite past times: The Galactic Space Race. Viewers from around the cosmos are glued to their holo transmissions of the event as their favorite runners get into position for the start of the race. Both viewers and spectators alike are curious about the little blue alien that signed up for the competition. Sonic was ready, ready for the race of his lifetime. He was in the starting position with several other aliens. He adjusted his goggles as the announcer announced the starting of the game in several languages. The creature had two heads, eyes like a fly, and noses which looked like pigs but much longer snouts. The rest of the his body Sonic never saw.  
"Coming to you live from...." it was saying.  
Sonic was concentrating as the thing spoke. Sonic was seriously thinking as the race got started. All right Sonic. You think you're the fastest kid in the galaxy, now its time to prove it, if I'm going to win that prize and keep my ship. Enough to get it repaired and off this rock. Can't lose...it's not like I have a choice since I used the ship as a deposit for the entrance fee. Everything depends on my winning this race. Whoa! That must be the starting signal. Better keep my mind on the race. Who knows what speeds this group of freakaziods I'm racing against are capable of.  
The announcer was calling off the names as the group took off.  
"Heading down the stretch...Scarabb, Greebo, Nordn, Kir-ta, Brre-die, and Sonic the Hedgehog.  
As Sonic raced he noticed that the other runners started fighting. Two of them started pushing each other knocking one out of the race.  
Dude, that's not cool. I guess anything goes in this race...okay I'm third. Sonic was thinking as he closed in on Kir-ta, a fox/lizard girl. She was doing a good job of making sure he couldn't pass by. Not letting me pass....all right foxy lizard girl. I'll show you a trick or too! I call this little maneuver "The Softball Special." Sonic slowly as they came to a flight of stairs down and jumped right over her surprising her enough she stopped. He picked up speed again as he saw the insect racer in front. I'm on the leader!  
The insect, Scarabb, started swinging his large claws at Sonic.  
"Hey, watch it buddy. I ain't fallin' for the racer though the window trick. As a large claw came near Sonic he ducked and tried to pull forward. "Whoa...grandma, what big claws you have!"  
As the finish line came into sight the stayed neck and neck. There it is, the finish line. Buggy here may be fast, but I'm....FASTER?!?  
Suddenly the bug ran ahead and past the finish line.  
Sonic stopped in shock as he past the line. "I....I...I don't believe it! I lo...I lost...I lost the race!" Be strong my shattered ego.  
The insect turned to Sonic, "Well, blue one, your wager did you lose."  
"Yeah, yeah...you won my ship fair and square. You can find it in docking bay 1138 under..."  
Suddenly the announcer spoke up. "Hold on, there's been a development...Let's get a shot of the holo-finish....THERE! A small rocket booster! Scarabb has cheated in a non-mech race, his prize is therefore forfeit. The winner and new E.C.H.S. champion is........Sonic the Hedgehog!" Footage from the end of the race was shown, showing a small rocket on the insects back. As Sonic was declared the legal winner he was carried off in the air by several aliens as Scarabb jumped around furious in the background.  
"Yeah baby! Now I can repair my ship! Besides this proves I'm the fastest anything in the universe. I won't let it get to my head....MUCH!"  
Later his ship was fixed and he was off to BEM world.  
  
As Sonic approached BEM world, he was filled excitement. The world looked like a large donut, very rocky looking, no frosting. Next to it in orbit was a small donut looking device that was metal. Looked like a warp gate.  
"There it is, at the exact coordinates E.V.E. gave me....Argentium, the BEM home world. If anyone knows the way to Mobius, they do. They've been there before. Suddenly a alien he slightly recognized came onscreen.  
"State your reason for visiting Argentium spacefarer."  
"Reason?" Sonic asked.  
"Yes, it means why are you here? Will you be attending the trial of Ceneca-9009? No visitors are allowed otherwise."  
Sonic had a confused look on him as he thought. I don't know what Ceneca-9009 is, but I can't be sent away now. E.V.E. said the key to getting home lies somewhere on this oversized space donut! "Yeah, that's why I'm here all right!"  
"Very good then. Prepare for landing."  
Sonic flew in as directed to the coordinates he was instructed to. As he went in he glanced around. What a way out world! It's outer rim is solid bedrock, while its gravity-containing inner tube has oceans and continents capable of supporting life! On a clear day you can look up at the sky and see the other side of the planet! My uncle Chuck could probably spend the rest of his life studying this place. As it is, nobody'll ever see him again once he gets his hands on my spaceship! Sonic landed as made his way out. There were aliens everywhere. Wow. Either all of these aliens have clocked their frequent flyer miles to BEM home world or planet Ceneca-9009 did something pretty serious to warrant such a huge turnout.  
"Say, where's Ceneca-9009 located anyway?" Sonic asked a three eyed alien.  
"Where're you from wise guy? The other side o' the universe?"  
"Uhh...actually..."  
  
Minutes later....  
Sonic and many other aliens were walking into what must be the courthouse. This must be the courthouse!  
Inside on a small platform, at the bottom of the courtroom, three of the four armed aliens where talking while another of the same race was standing on a smaller platform with their hands cuffed.  
"Ceneca-9009, you stand before the Tribunal Magistrate of the planet Argentium, accused of criminal disobedience against the Argentium High Command. How do you plead?"  
"Not guilty Ceneca-10050."  
Sonic was seated with several hundred more aliens as they watched. A large screen was behind the accused. What? Is everyone named Ceneca on this planet?  
Very well, since you insist on belaboring these proceedings with lies...let history show the truth!"  
The screen activated showing a group of ships flying in space, and then images of past events as they were told.  
"Was it not eight thousand rotational cycles ago that the first BEM science cruisers set off to explore the stars? And was it not your vessel that discovered BIOTEX...an alien world whose atmosphere consisted of dense clouds of smog? And did you not also find dominant species to be a race of beings made of metal? So moved by their alleged plight, you went before the High Command and asked to fashion a device that would turn then into organic creatures. Once granted permission, you and your crew labored for half a century and created an invention capable of derobotizing or robotizing every single subject. However you soon learned that your tests on the Biotexans had less than desired results. They had evolved into living metal as a natural defense...a defense against their own planets deadly microbes, but you took away that immunity and the entire race perished before the process could be reversed. Derobotization was outlawed that day was it not?"  
"Yes, it was..."  
"And for the next several thousand cycles, your ship conducted geological surveys around the universe, before finding itself in a remote galaxy orbiting a world called Mobius. And on that distant orb, our spy cams discovered that a would be conqueror had devised his own version of the robotizer!"  
Sonic was surprised to see an old shot of the past on the screen. It had Robotnick when he was warlord Julian and Snively when he had hair. The robotizer was on the screen as well with a familiar face. The screen continued to show pictures of the past as they were continued to be told. It's the original Doctor Robotnick....my late nemesis! And that's Amadeus Prower...my best buddies dad...trapped inside the robotizer!  
The alien continued as Sonic thought. "However, the crude devise was only capable of transforming organic material into inorganic...and once robotized, a subject remained in that state forever.  
Sonic had his hands over his face as he felt like crying. We always wondered what became of him...now I know. I'm so sorry Tails!  
"Soon this despot dispatched mechanized shock troops to round up masses for the process. Correct?"  
"Correct." the accused said.  
"One of the captured, Rosemary Prower, was reunited with her missing spouse only to find,"  
On the screen things played out. Robotnick was standing near the robotizer while the former Amadeus Prower stood there as a robot. A Swat- bot was holding a frightened female fox. "Amadeus...what's become of you?"  
"What's going to become off all you flea-bitten fur bags!" Robotnick said.  
"But before anything else could happen, you, Ceneca-9009, transported the husband and wife from their location, unto your science cruiser where you took it upon yourself to reverse the effects on Amadeus Prower. You then returned to Argentium with both Mobians and stood before the High Command, where you asked that your sister BEM intervene and put a stop to what was happening on off world Mobius. Your request was denied and you were imprisoned for using your outlawed invention."  
Sonic got tired of the garbage he kept hearing and spoke out. "Are you jokers kidding me? That's way past bogus!" he said standing up.  
"What is the meaning of this outburst? Who could be brazen as to interrupt these proceedings?" one of the magistrates asked.  
"I don't believe it?" the accused said.  
"I'm Sonic the hedgehog...the fastest thing alive!"  
Behind him someone called out his name. "Sonic?" Sonic turned in surprise.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Prower..?" he said in a low voice.  
"Jules and Bernie Hedgehog's boy?" Amadeus said.  
"It can't be, but somehow it is!" Rosemary said.  
Sonic raced up calling out there name.  
"It is really you?" Amadeus said. He still was wearing the eye patch on his left eye he had from the past show on the screen.  
"You better believe it sir!" Sonic said.  
"You were only four years old the last time we saw you. My, but you've grown!" Rosemary said.  
"Why didn't you come back home to Mobius?" Sonic asked.  
The magistrate answered it for him. "After Ceneca-9009's incarceration, all BEM vessels were forbidden from traveling there. Amadeus and Rosemary have lived in safety on Argentium for the past twelve years."  
"More like you've been holding them prisoner here against their will!" Sonic yelled.  
"We would ask that you respect this court, Sonic the Hedgehog or be forced to leave. This trial is not yet adjourned Ceneca-9009. Six cycles ago, you were released from jail having served your sentence. You again approached the High Command, begging to rectify the situation on Mobius. They demanded you prove your case by showing non-robotized Mobians were superior to the ones who were robotized. They sanctioned your trek to Mobius once more where you began conducting your experiment. You selected four Mobian subjects, two of them organic and the other two inorganic. So it was that the robotized subjects defeated the non-robotized one in combat."  
"Fair enough, but still no fair. Sure I kicked ro-butt-nicks butt as mecha-Sonic, but I could've done it as my warm and cuddly self, too."  
"Agreed. It was the High Command who ordered the robotic role reversal, not I." the accused said.  
"Irrelevant. The test results clearly illustrated the advanced nature of robotic Mobians, and once the High Command reviewed your findings...you were given a direct order to robotize all Mobians at once. Instead you disobeyed and did the exact opposite."  
Sonic was shocked and angry as he spoke. "But she did the right thing! Mobians aren't suppose to be robotized!"  
"Thus it is the judgment on this tribunal that you be executed at the start of the next planetary roll."  
"I regret nothing." the accused said as they were taken away.  
Minutes later as they left the building with everyone else.  
"It's not fair...and I'm not gonna stand by and let it happen!" Sonic said as he walked with Tails parents.  
"What are we going to do Sonic?" Amadeus asked.  
"I dunno sir, but right now, I'd say the three of us have some catching up to do!"  
  
Hours later.....  
Sonic and Tails parents were walking along past buildings and other aliens as they talked.  
"So our Miles is a brave hero?" Amadeus asked.  
"The bravest! Plus he's the best fighter pilot and a mechanical genius too boot!" Sonic said.  
"I always knew he'd make us proud." Rosemary said.  
"Don't worry, ma'am, you'll be able to see him again...after I bust Ceneca-9009 out and we juice in my...spaceship?" he said space ship in a low voice as he noticed it being taken apart. "HEY!!! What's the idea of taking apart my ride?!"  
A one eyed tentacle alien handed him a order form as he spoke. "Listen Mac! I got my orders. You're from Mobius right?"  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
"No ships allowed between here 'n Mobius. Not since the Xorda declared war on that mud-speck! You don't like it, take it up with high command."  
"Were stranded." Rosemary said.  
"Not necessarily." a voice said behind them.  
"Ceneca-10050..?!" Amadeus said.  
"You're the head Magistrate! What do you want?" Sonic said angrily.  
"Hear me out, Hedgehog. Not all of us consider Ceneca-9009 to deserve this punishment. As a matter of fact, I believe that her recent actions on Mobius helped balance the tragedy on Biotex so long ago. In orbit, near Argentium, is an artificial wormhole of BEM design that can take you, all of you, including Ceneca-9009 anywhere in the known universe. I can use my limited resources to secure you a vessel for your journey."  
"How do we know we can trust you?" Sonic asked.  
"You have no other alternative."  
  
Some time later....  
Sonic was racing across the planet heading for the place the Magistrate told him to go to find Ceneca-9009.  
Ceneca-9009 was sitting in her cell when it started shaking.  
"What in...?!"  
Sonic popped through the bottom of the floor with his signature spin.  
"Come with me if you don't want to be killed." Sonic said.  
Seconds later they were all in a hidden area.  
"Sonic you made it!" Rosemary said.  
"Yep. Are we ready to roll?" he asked as he slid to a stop. He placed Ceneca-9009 on the ground. "Where's the ship?"  
"Right here." she said pointing at a small craft.  
"How the heck are we all suppose to fit in that?" he asked. "There's only room for one!"  
"It was the best I could do on such short notice."  
"Well, you're going to have to do better, and bigger! Fast!"  
Suddenly alarms went off everywhere. AROOGALA! AROOGALA!  
"Sirens! Amadeus said.  
"They must have discovered my empty cell." Ceneca-9009 said.  
"Were out of time!" Sonic yelled. "Ceneca! You have the most to lose by staying here...your life! Take the ship and make a run for it!"  
The ship was off quickly and fighters were in close pursuit.  
"Ceneca-9009 is escaping in that outmoded cruiser! Get ready to intercept!"  
The small vessel maneuvered as incoming fire came at them. The course, the artificial wormhole.  
"The rogue vessel is closing fast on the wormhole and according to my sensors, it's plotted a course toward Mobius, a planet strictly off limits to us. If we don't capture Ceneca-9009 now, we've lost her for good!"  
The fighters continued to attack until the ship flew through the gate. As soon as it went through, the fighters broke away.  
  
Down on the planet surface, three lives watched the ship leave through the gate.  
"He made it through and they don't dare follow for fear of the Xorda." Amadeus said.  
"Your plan was a brilliant success Ceneca-9009." Rosemary said.  
"By fooling the authorities into believing you were aboard the fleeing cruiser, when it was, in fact, Sonic. They won't bother to search for you here on Argentium." the Magistrate said.  
"True, but I must forever spend my existence in hiding or hear the executioners song." Ceneca-9009 said.  
"Oh, Amadeus! Sonic offered his place on that vessel to either of us, but I could never go back to Mobius without you!" Rosemary said.  
"Nor I you, my love."  
"Do you think we'll ever see our son again?"  
"I have faith, dearest...and as long as Sonic gives him the package we sent, Niles will always know how much we love him!"  
  
Many light years later.....  
"AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!" Sonic yelled as he came out of the worm hole. This space bucket feels like it's three seconds away from shaking itself apart! But on the plus side, I see a familiar sight ahead....the Mobian moon! And there she is. Mother Mobias herself! Home sweet home. Let's hope I land in one piece! Sonic thought steering himself toward home. 


	17. CHAPTER 17

CHAPTER 17-------------------------------------------------- Issue 130................Part one of four..... MOBIUS one year later after Sonics unfortunate loss.......  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog, fastest thing alive, and greatest hero his planet, or at least for the Mobian people, had ever seen believed he'd purchased a one way ticket to hedgehog heaven when he chose to save planet Mobius from annihilation by sacrificing his life. Though he successfully saved Mobius, instead of buying the farm Sonic was miraculously propelled hundreds of thousands of light years across the universe to a distant galaxy. For the past several weeks, for him anyway, he traveled the cosmic space ways in an attempt to return to the loved ones he left behind. Friends and family who believed him dead. Along the way he's confronted his dark side, been worshipped as a deity, defeated an entity capable of destroying whole planets, and learned of Mobius' secret history. Now he wonders if his journey has ended....Or has it?  
Sonics ship was racing through the atmosphere as it approached the thick jungle below. As it landed hard and slid along the ground, Sonic held on. As he got out, he kissed the ground first before doing anything else. It may have taken a while getting here, but I finally made it back to Mobius where I belong....and boy does it feel great! Ah, the green branches, the warm sun, the....thick BLACK SMOKE? Coming from just beyond those tress. I'd better check it out. Fast. He thought running off. Sonic stopped seeing a village and several new types of Swat-bots, he stopped. A dog preacher was marrying two people Sonic knew. Hershey and Geoffrey.  
"Uhhh....Hershey the cat and Geoffrey St. John....I...I...uhhh, now pronounce you skunk and wife!" The preacher said very nervously. Many weapons were pointed at them all. "You may kiss the bride!"  
Hershey and John kissed as Robotnick spoke.  
"How touching. Makes me want to lose my brunch. Though I bet it'd be much worse losing my life. But then how would I know?" he said from a holo monitor one of the Swat-bots was projecting. "I don't know how you two cuddle bunnies managed to escape my penitentiary, but my Swat-bots tracked you here anyway. Hiding in one of my villages. I'll admit I went a little overboard razing it to the ground in retaliation, but that's the price they pay for harboring spies. Now they have to be relocated, you'll never get to tell anyone what you discovered in my arms factory, and my secret is safe. Now tell me, was it worth it? A.D.A.M....."  
A Swat-bot that almost looked female. "Yes father...?" it said.  
"We've honored the lover's last request, now I want to hear something go...wha?!"  
The Swat-bot fell apart quickly as Sonic destroyed it. Sonic was standing on its smoking body. Hershey and John were in shock as were others seeing their hero returned.  
"I....I." Hershey was saying.  
"Must be seeing a ghost! Right luv?" John said.  
Several Swat-bot arms pointed at Sonic as they prepared to fire. Uh- oh...Better...Make...This...Quick! Sonic thought as he rushed through them all. Sonic was standing over the broken and burning bodies of the Swat- bots. With a gleam of anger and joy Sonic spoke.  
"I'M HOME!" he said dragging out the word home.  
Everyone screamed a loud hurray and cheered before running up. Hershey was the first one to get to him. "SONIC!! You're ALIVE!" she said hugging him greatly.  
"How'd you pull it off mate?" John asked.  
"I'll fill you in later. Right now can somebody tell me what the heck is going on?"  
"After the threat of the alien Xorda had been dealt with, and all of Mobius thought you died, Doctor Robotnick went back on his promise of sharing the planet." John said.  
"He declared war on the entire Kingdom of Acorn!" Hershey said.  
"War?! You've got to be kiddin' me!" Sonic said quite upset.  
"We're not!" John said.  
"Neither is Eggman and he's amassed the atomic arsenal to prove it!" Hershey said.  
"He tried to have us executed before we could warn Knothole!" John said.  
"Don't sweat it. I'm fast enough to get there and tell them for you!" Sonic said running off quickly.  
"Sonic.....Wait! Too late...He's gone!" Hershey said.  
  
NEW MEGAOPOLIS  
CAPITAL OF THE EGGMAN EMPIRE  
Doctor Robotnicks new city had buildings standing tall to the sky. He had done many upgrades during the year Sonic was missing. Robotnick was sitting in a chair in front of a large screen as he spoke. Behind him was a woman. She had silver shoes that had high heels. She wore all black and had a silver body armor that slightly covered her waist. She also had sunglasses that were the larger type. She also had short red hair.  
"I don't get it, M! What just happened?" Robotnick said.  
"We've apparently lost our live video feed, father." M said.  
"But what about St John and Hershey? Have they been effectively rubbed out? A.D.A.M. you control all my Swat-bot units! I need answers!"  
"The entire Phalanx has been destroyed father." This was the last recorded image." she said as a picture of Sonic standing on a pile of damaged Swat-bots.  
"Oh, ME. Deep breaths. Oh, MY. Remain calm. Oh, DEAR. Not really working." he said with fear, then. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
"Father....? Who is that blue hedgehog?" M asked.  
"His name is Sonic, M." He's enemy a-numero-uno. A thorn in my side who's halted ever step I've ever made toward Global Domination."  
"Why are there no existing files on him?" M asked.  
"Why, I deleted them!" Robotnick said throwing a tantrum. "I thought he was dead. Done for. Yesterday's sushi. I was wrong. I hate being wrong...but make no mistake, M. I hate that hedgehog even more!" He said extremely angry.  
  
Sonic made it to the Great Forest in under an hour. Not bad for a guy who spent the last six weeks in space. Sonic slowed quickly as he noticed Knothole was different.  
"KNOTHOLE?! IT'S....WAY DIFFERENT!" Sonic said looking from the hill top. The once lowly, primitive like huts were now metal buildings. Metal bridges connected several large trees together that had metal accommodations built around their trunks. Elevators took people from the bottom of the tree to the cone like housing around the trunks. He was amazed at the change of things. Even Ford's garage was different looking and a lot bigger. There was a lot of people and children about. Didn't think to ask Geoff and Hershey how long I've been away. I just naturally assumed the same amount of time had passed here as in outer space. Sonic raced up to a girl, a slightly dark cat with a massive amount of yellowish hair and talked to her.  
"Say, kid, what day is today?"  
"W-Wednesday..." she said scared.  
"How...How long has it been since we beat the Xorda?"  
"It's...it's been one year." she said.  
One.....year? But how...?  
"I need to speak with the King ASAP."  
"Castle Acorn's that way!" The girl said pointing.  
"Thanks kid." Sonic said racing off. Mobias moved out of the way as he raced by. Many were scared not knowing what was going on.  
  
"Ford." Shelby said.  
"Yeah." Ford said from his table. Mel was elsewhere helping a few women with something. He was working on a new weapon.  
"Sonics back."  
"About time. Certainly took long enough." Ford said going back to his weapon.  
  
Sonic was standing outside the castle. "Knock, Knock!"  
Up on the wall, two guards looked down at him. "Uhh...who's there?" one asked.  
"Ten guesses!" Sonic yelled back.  
"Is that who I think it is?" the same guard said.  
"Sure looks like!" the other guard said.  
"But it doesn't make any sense! Should we let him in?"  
"I suppose it's the least we can do...for a living breathing legend, right?"  
  
The Chaotix were inside the King's courtroom talking to Max.  
"If me n' the Chaotix infiltrate Angel Island just after midnight...we can liberate it from Robotnick's forces by lunchtime tomorrow King Maximillian!" Knuckles said.  
"I'm sorry Knuckles, but we have to deny your request at this time. Knothole city requires your presence a bit longer." Queen Alicia said.  
"I'm in agreement with Queen Alicia, lad. We know that Robotnick's hatching a new plan up north in new Megaopolis....we just don't know what it is." Max said.  
"Oh yes we DO."  
Everyone turned to the surprising familiar voice.  
"Knuckles....it's....it's..." Julie-su said.  
"Sonic the hedgehog, Julie-su. Sweet mother of Mobius, it's Sonic the hedgehog." Knuckles said.  
"S'up?" Sonic said walking in.  
"GREAT BALLS O' FIRE!" Mighty said running forward with everyone else.  
"This is amazing!" Julie-su said.  
"Well, SUNNUVAGUN!" Knuckles said. "GOOD TO SEE YA, TRUE BLUE!" Knuckles said giving him a high five.  
"Knux! Man, I heard you were dead!" he said slapping back.  
"I could say the same thing about you, pal!" Knuckles said.  
"Ya got me there!" Sonic said.  
"Sonic...?" King Max said.  
"King Max...SIRE...you can WALK!"  
"Yes but..." Max said as Sonic kneeled. "But how did you make it my boy?"  
"I'm not sure. It's a tripped out story, but I'm home safe and ready to serve my kingdom!" Sonic said.  
"What did you mean about Robotnick?" Max said.  
"ATOMICS. That maniac could have as little as two or as many as two hundred right at his fingertips. It's still too early to tell." Sonic said.  
"I feared it would come to this." Max said.  
GEEZ." Knuckles said.  
"Sonic?! Is it really you?! I thought the guards had lost their minds!" Uncle Chuck said walking in.  
"Uncle Chuck?" Sonic said turning to him. "UNCLE CHUCK!!"  
"SONNY BOY!!" Chuck said embracing him.  
"How are you doin'?!" Sonic asked.  
"How am I doing? How are you doing?" Chuck asked.  
"Never felt better in my life. Where's mom and dad?"  
"I'll send for them at once!"  
"Which brings me to my next big question....where's Sal?" Sonic said with a voice of sadness and pain.  
  
Sonic walked to where they told him his grave had been placed. Sally was there in front of his statue crying as he slowly walked up. I should've known. He thought as he got closer. She turned as he got right behind her. She grabbed him in a deep kiss instantly. Several moments later massive amounts of flashes from camera's. Sonic covered his and Sally's face from the flashes.  
"Looks like the rumors are on the money, boys!" Some fox said. "Sonic's back from the grave after a whole year!"  
"And getting hot and heavy with Princess Sally Acorn to boot!" Another reporter said. "Sounds like front page material if you ask me!"  
"Who..?" Sonic asked.  
"Photographers from the Knothole Associated Press." Sally said.  
"Would you allow the royal couple a moment of privacy?" A guard said pushing them away.  
"Where were you raised? In a kennel?" Another guard said.  
"So Sal, aren't you going to say you thought I was dead? Or ask how I survived?"  
"No." she said walking with him. "I knew you'd come back to me Sonic...it was only a matter of time."  
"Sonic!!! You're alive!!" Tails said flying forward.  
"It's true!!! It's true!!!" Amy said running forward.  
"Tails!! Amy!!" Sonic yelled. Tails tackled him to the ground.  
"Hey buddy!" Rotor said coming up. Rotor was wearing glasses and a khaki vest with many pockets and tools. A tool belt was around his waist as well.  
"Howdy, sugah-hog!" Bunnie said coming over. She had also changed. Longer hair, and a hat.  
"Hey Rotor! YO Bunnie!" Sonic said.  
"Oh Jules...it's a miracle!" Sonics mom said.  
"Need a hand son?" Jules said taking Sonic's hand and helping him up.  
"Put 'er there pop!" Sonic said taking it.  
"Oh Sonic, we've missed you so much!" Sonic's mom said hugging him.  
"I missed you too mom!"  
"I salute zee hero on zis return most unexpected." Antoine said with a salute. He looked more mature, taller, better uniform, and had a scar on his face on the left side near his eye.  
"Still got that wacky accent, huh, ANTOINE?" Sonic said looking at him. HUH. Stone serious. I wonder what happened to make Ant so Grim N' Gritty? And how'd he get that way wicked scar? Sonic thought as they walked to a new place.  
  
CASTLE ACORN COMMAND CENTRAL......  
Sonic came into a room where a large tree with many screens and other technological devices coming from it. The tree's top and other limbs went up into a technological ceiling. The sky was not visible since the room was built around the tree. Many others were around sitting in the circle of the large room.  
"What...the heck...is that?" Sonic asked seeing the strange tree.  
"I call it the Technolotree. A Telecommunications port with satellite uplink. We can interface to speak with anyone on the globe!" Rotor said.  
"Good day Mr. President." Max said as he looked at one screen.  
"That's not what they're saying in Station Square, Max. G.U.N., our corporate military is urging a preemptive strike against New Megaopolis." The President said.  
"Unacceptable thousands would perish." Queen Alicia said. The look on her face showed she didn't agree with the plan.  
"G.U.N. is calling it Collateral Damage." The President said.  
"There's gotta be another way, and I'm all for finding it!" Sonic said.  
"Glad to have you back, Sonic, but you're seriously out of the loop. Robotnick's playing hardball. Maybe it's time we played..." The President said when suddenly he was cut off and Robotnick came on all the screens.  
"SALUTATIONS. I'm thrilled to see you alive and kicking Sonic. Can't wait to see dead and buried!"  
"Bring it ON, Ro-butt-nick!" Sonic yelled at the screen.  
"Oh, I intend to rodent. Observe the irradiated city Robotropolis. Safe inside a protective force field. My robot horde is prepared to penetrate that barrier and release the radiation on your surrounding habitat." Robotnick said from Old Megaopolis Harbor. "But wait it gets better. Right behind me there are two atomic warhead missiles! One is aimed at Knothole city, the other is targeting Station Square. I call it operation: Triple Threat! Can you tackle it?"  
They all saw him on a aircraft carrier on the sea of the old harbor. Ford was fuming visibly, very visibly. Mel actually looked sacred of him as she back up a bit. His hand was on his gun and looked ready to shoot something. The screen mostly.  
"That........"  
Other's around him looked at him and backed away slightly and were shocked at the words he mumbled. Even a few guards turned around. Ford walked out still muttering with Mel following him.  
"Honey, what are you going to do?"  
"KILL HIM!" he yelled heading out the doors. "Shelby, get ready to move out. Robotnick just pushed my last nerve! Sonic had his chance, now I'm finishing this!"  
"Alright Ford. Then I'm coming along." Mel said.  
"Good. I'll need backup and I'm afraid I can't do it without you." 


	18. CHAPTER 18

--------CHAPTER 18---------------------------------------------------------- ----  
Issue 131........Part 2 of 4....  
  
Ford and Mel had things packed and ready quickly. Ford had figured that Robotnick would have tried something like this as was prepared. Ford wrote out a note and placed it in a envelope and addressed it to the King.  
Grabbing a few quick things from the table and closing the trunk they took off.  
"We may not come back from this, you know."  
"Yeah, but I'm just glad that were together." Mel said leaning over and placing her head on his shoulder.  
"What makes you think we'll not survive?" Shelby asked as they hit 350 mph.  
"It's almost a suicide plan, but no matter what, Robotnick must die."  
Several minutes later a guard came in looking for them. He saw the envelope and took it to the King.  
  
Sonic was running as fast as he could, power ring in hand, as Tails followed in the Tornado. One thing was on his mind, stopping Robotnick. Atomic weapons. Robotic invasion. Does that Robotnick know how to kill a homecoming or what?! Now, it's up to me and Tails to rain on his parade. Big Time. Hard to believe we made it this far, when only a few minutes ago......back at Castle Acorn.... FLASHBACK...........  
Inside Castle Acorn, everyone important and several others, guards mostly, where still around the Techno-tree talking.  
"We're Major Toast. Even at top speed, it'll take me a couple of hours to run north to Old Megaopolis, and by then it'll be too late....Eggman will have already launched both warheads at Knothole and Station Square!" Sonic exclaimed angrily.  
"Wait Sonic..." Sally said. "What if you could get there in a fraction of the time?"  
"A power ring, Princess Sally?" Sonic said taking the ring from her hand.  
"The rings energies have increased your speed in the past." Sally said.  
"Can't argue with that, especially from such a good looking source!" Sonic exclaimed happily.  
"There'll be enough time to admire my daughter's beauty once you've stopped Robotnick's plan Sonic. Tails will accompany you." Queen Alicia said.  
"Me, Queen Alicia?" Tails asked.  
"Miles, we'll need your mechanical skills to stop the launch." Alicia said.  
"Be careful Sonic." Sally said giving him a kiss on the lips. "I couldn't stand getting you back, only to lose you all over again." she said holding his cheek.  
"Don't worry Sal, I'm here to stay." Sonic said before turning to King Max. "What about the robot horde that's marching on Robotropolis, King Max?"  
"I'm assembling one team to handle that situation and another to rendezvous with you and Tails." Max said. "Godspeed my boy."  
  
Back to the present.....  
Sonic saw the old city ahead on him. I've more than got it. Old Megaopolis is dead ahead. Sonic thought as he got closer to the city.  
  
Above Knothole..............  
Inside the new Freedom Fighter Special Mark 2, several people were grouped together, their destination........Old Megaopolis.  
"Bunnie Rabbot, Antoine D'Coolette, Fiona Fox, and me. This is quite a team gathered to back up Sonic, eh St. John? Looks like you and Hershey made it back just in time to join us." Espio said. "And isn't this a new version of the Freedom Fighter Special? You ever flown onboard before now?"  
"This is her maiden voyage, Espio. We're not even sure if she works, mate." Geoffrey said.  
"We wait your instructions Rotor." Antoine said.  
"Roger that Antoine. My team and I designed FFS-Mark 2 to operate on a very different travel principle from Mark 1." Rotor said from on a screen.  
"We's listenin' sugah." Bunnie said.  
"FFS-M2 soars directly up into the upper atmosphere where it it moves into geo-synchronous orbit around Mobius." Rotor said.  
"Shouldn't we have packed spacesuits?" Fiona asked.  
"Don't sweat it Fiona. We included an onboard life support system." Rotor said.  
"Is this the part where I'm suppose to say 'Gee Whillikers...?" Fiona asked.  
"Not a bad place to start, all in all. In any event, moving in an accelerated hyper-spin around the planet will cut your travel time like never before. We estimate you arrival in Old Megaopolis inside thirty minutes." Rotor said as the ship descended.  
  
ROBOTROPOLIS...........  
The energy dome over Robotropolis was able to be seen from Fort Acorn. General D'Coolette was looking through binoculars at the approaching Swat-bot army. He and a mass of soldiers were preparing to fight to keep them from taking down the energy shield.  
"Sapristi." he said. "Robot-neek's Swat-bots are gathering on zee horizon mes braves...and, as you know we'aye been stationed 'ere for the past ten years een case of such eventuality. We are all zat stands between zem and zee protective field around zee city. If zey break through zat barrier our entire kingdom will face deadly, radioactive contamination." General D'Coolette said.  
"Not if we've got anything to say about it General D'Coolette!" a voice said.  
"Qu'est que-ce..?" the General said turning. "Knuckles zee Echinda!"  
"Don't forget Amy Rose, Vector, Julie-su and Mighty, because they're looking to kick some major Swat-bot butt along with me!" Knuckles said.  
"We welcome all of you. Eez eet true what my men tell me? Eez Son- eek....alive?" the General asked putting his hand out.  
"Now more than ever, General!" Knuckles said taking his hand.  
"Tre's bon!" the General said. "Zat fact alone shall give us greater strength on today's battlefield..."  
  
CASTLE ACORN, KNOTHOLE CITY......  
Sally and her parents along with Sonic's family were still around the Techno-tree talking as the plans where going. A guard came up and told him that Ford would be along and he wanted Max to read some note.  
"The citizens have been moving into the fallout shelters without incident, sire." Sir Charles said.  
"So far so good, Sir Charles. Now, I'd like for all you to accompany my elite guard to the royal bunker at once. There, you'll be safe." King Max said taking the note and nodding to the guard.  
"No way daddy. I'm not leaving." Sally said.  
"Alicia....reason with her." Max said.  
"I can't, Maximillian. Not when she's right. Sally and I aren't going anywhere without you." Alicia said.  
"Bernie, Chuck, and I would like as well your Highness." Jules said.  
"Very well, Jules. Mr. President, have you begun to evacuate Station Square?" Max said with a sigh.  
Clearing his throat, "In the interest of preventing wide spread panic, we've opted not to inform the general public of the impending atomic threat." the President said.  
"Your ways baffle me, Mr. President." King Max said.  
"Guess we homo-sapiens just don't think quite the same way you Mobo- sapiens do, Max."  
"Bygones. To bring you up to speed I've dispatched two strike teams, one to Old Megaopolis to stop the launch and another to defend Robotropolis against the Swat-bot army." Max said.  
"We appreciate your efforts, Max, and I assure you that my government is doing all it can to help."  
After the President signed off, Max looked at the unopened note. It told him to read it after the battle was over. He decided to wait figuring that Ford had left.  
  
Author's note: Commander Brass looks much like Wolverine in the original cartoon series. STATION SQUARE, THE PRESIDENTS COMPOUND.....  
The President was sitting behind his desk and talking to Commander Brass. His secretary was standing off to the side.  
"Now let me get this straight, Mr. President...sir. Less than twenty minutes ago, the Eggman Empire threatened an atomic strike against us, and instead of retaliating, we're leaving it up to that blue hedgehog?" Brass said.  
"And his friends Commander Brass." the President said.  
"Mr. President, the Xorda attack last year left our city exposed....vulnerable. G.U.N. is seriously urging you to reconsider your decision." Brass said angrily.  
"No. We won't strike back until Robotnick's missiles are airborne. In the meantime....are your G.U.N. commandos en route to their destination?"  
"Why yes, but..." Brass said.  
"Good. "I've assigned one of my special operatives to head up the mission." the President said upsetting Brass.  
"WHAT?! WHO?" he yelled.  
  
G.U.N. TRANSPORT HELICOPTER......  
A few men were sitting in the back on the transport chopper when the door was knocked on.  
"Somebody's knocking on the door." One of the soldiers said.  
"But we're ten thousand feet above the ocean son." Another guy said.  
They looked out the window to see a woman flying next to them.  
"Hey boys!" she said.  
"It's Rouge the Bat!" they said in unison.  
  
OLD MEGAOPOLIS HARBOR.......  
Robotnick was still on his aircraft carrier in the harbor watching and listening.  
"A.D.A.M., begin the countdown!" Robotnick yelled.  
"As you wish father." she said.  
"M....what's that sound?"  
"The sky father."  
"No! Not even he could get here that quickly!" Robotnick yelled as he looked at the sky.  
"Guess again Eggman!" Tails yelled as they flew in. Sonic was on the wing as he yelled, "It's show time!" 


	19. CHAPTER 19

CHAPTER 19------------------------------------------------------------------ ----- Issue 132.....Part 3 of 4..........  
  
Gunfire erupted across the deck as Tails fired from the Tornado. Robotnick danced around avoiding the shots as he talked.  
"By my calculations, Sonic should still be in Knothole City buckling up his shoes! Yet he and his pesky sidekick have somehow arrived and intend to ambush my atomic launch! M, how is this possible?"  
M moved out of the line of fire as she responded. "There is a ninety- five percent probability of a power ring being involved, Doctor Robotnick."  
Sonic jumped off the wing of the plane and smashed into Robotnick. They rolled around as they yelled at each other.  
"Gotta hand it to your new sidekick, Eggman. Not only is she cool as a cucumber, she's also quick on the up-take! Hope that Hover-cam of yours is still sending live broadcast back to Castle Acorn." Sonic said as he placed his foot on Robotnick's head. He pulled a pair of handcuffs out, "Cause my great grandkids are gonna want tot see this someday!"  
"You may imprison me Hedgehog, but it's too late to stop the missiles! The countdown has begun!" Robotnick said.  
"Remind me why I should worry, when I've got not one but two whiz kids pulling double duty to stop it, creep!"  
Up in the Tornado, "The Tornado's hacked into Robotnick's computer system, Rotor! What's next?" Tails asked.  
"Find the launch program, Tails!" Rotor said over the radio.  
Back on the carrier, the ship shook enough that everyone was tossed around some. Enough Robotnick was able to get out from under Sonics foot. "What?! Those hi-tech hooligans aren't attempting to access my hard drive, are they?"  
"Why shouldn't they?" Sonic asked.  
"Because of A.D.A.M.! The Autonomous Digital Assault Microbe, a sentient computer virus I created accidentally nine months ago. A.D.A.M. controls my main computer, plus every Swat-bot, War-bot, and Com-bot in my armed force. When your cohorts linked to it, their own systems became infected by him and now....A.D.A.M. controls them too!" he yelled as Sonic watched the Tornado start flying crazy.  
  
Robotropolis........ Fort Acorn  
  
The Acorn army were lined up and prepared to make their last stand. Only moments were left before the advancing army of robots attacked. Knuckles and Julie-su were talking inside a private room.  
"Aww, come on, Julie-su! Gimme one good reason why I shouldn't fight in this battle." Knuckles complained.  
"I can give you two Knuckles! One, you don't possess the power of the Chaos Emerald anymore, and two, you could really get hurt!" Julie-su said placing her hands on his arm.  
"I recall ending up a lot worse than hurt when I had the Chaos energy right at my fingertips!"  
"A lot worse than hurt? You ended up dead, smarty pants!" she said smacking him across the arm. "Only a miracle brought you back to life and I for one want you to stick around!"  
"Okay! Okay! Don't kill me!" he said moving away with a laugh.  
"Seriously Knuckles. I'm worried."  
"Don't be Julie-su. I'm not going anywhere. Trust me." he said holding her arms as he looked into her eyes. "Besides, with the muscle we got on our side, there's no reason to worry!" he said as they went over to an open door. A light was showing from the room.  
"What's Amy doing?" Julie-su asked seeing her sitting in the middle of the room, cross legged, and holding a very large sledgehammer.  
"Warming up." Knuckles said.  
General D'Coolette walked into the room. Julie-su spoke before he did.  
"General D'Coolette! Is it time?"  
"Oui, oui, mes braves. Zee robotic horde eez now approaching our location from zee badlands!"  
"Okay, is Vector in place?" Knuckles asked.  
Outside Vector was messing with sound equipment.  
"Aw, yeah. Robotnick's crew is about to get a serious beat down....in the true sense of the word. And I know just the old school track to hit 'em with."  
"Are we ready to get this party started, Vec?" Knuckles asked. Everyone had earmuffs to make sure they didn't lose their hearing on.  
"Those bots are marching full steam toward Robotropolis!" Julie-su said.  
"Are we? You all wear'in your headphones tight? Good! 'cause I'm about to bring the noise!"  
An army of possible almost a million Swat, Com, and Assault-bots were nearly on top of them when Vector played his tunes. Two very large speakers that must have been twenty feet high blasted out a sound so loud the ground shook and caused the robot army to go into disarray. Many fell down and exploded, others went totally offline while others shot there own by pure accident.  
  
Castle Acorn......  
Around the tech tree, everyone watched the screens as things happened fast.  
"Mom...Dad....A.D.A.M. is in control of Robotnick's atomic launch, his robot army, and Tails Tornado!" Sally said pointing at screens. "What are we going to do?"  
"Princess Sally is right Charles. We have to act." King Max said.  
"Not to worry, King Max. This might be a blessing in disguise, since the A.D.A.M. entity's attention is now split three ways!"  
  
Back at the carrier....  
"I am A.D.A.M. Tails. I ascertain no reason for your continued existence." A.D.A.M. said as he made the plane aim for a building on the mainland.  
"Sonic!! Heeeelp!" Tails screamed.  
"I'm only going to say it once Ro'butt'nick. Make your pet virus stop!" Sonic yelled into his face as he shoved him into the ground and got on his chest.  
"I can't hero! He has a mind of his own!" Robotnick said back in a frightened voice. A screen behind him showed the countdown said 2:57.  
  
"Eleven point five seconds before this craft impacts with the waters off Old Megaopolis Harbor. Goodbye." A.D.A.M. said.  
"A.D.A.M. Why did the chicken cross the road?" Tails asked him. Suddenly the plane pulled up and was out of danger.  
Unfortunately Sonic was in danger. He looked to see what the shadow was that was over his shoulder to only receive a kick in the face.  
"You hurt father." M said as she put her foot back down.  
  
"I do not know. Why would a domesticated farm fowl traverse a public pathway?" A.D.A.M. asked.  
"To get to the other side!" Tails said with a grin. Tails thought his idea might just save him.  
"Interesting. That would technically be the chickens base motivation."  
  
"No one hurts Father!" M said throwing Sonic into the side of an aircraft.  
  
Back at Fort Acorn....  
  
One of the bots got lucky and managed to take out Vectors speakers with a lucky shot. It was a big explosion.  
"That gave a whole new meanin' to the worm 'BOOM BOX!' Those bots cold vaporized my favorite speakers, Knux!" Vector said as they ran away.  
"Vec, if we survive this attack, I'm sure that King Maximillian will give you a brand new set! What's important is that you bought her time!" Knuckles said.  
"Bought who time?" Vector asked quite confused.  
"AMY ROSE HEDGHOG!" Knuckles said pointing her out.  
Amy was standing in the middle of the way of the approaching army with her hammer held high and fury in her eyes. As they got closer, she charged in screaming.  
"Okay, BOZO-BOTS this is coming from ME to you......with LOVE!" she yelled jumping into the mass and started swinging.  
Everyone watched with shock as she trashed them worse than Sonic had ever done in his life. Bots were flying apart everywhere. Whatever wasn't in her way soon became in her way as she trashed them and anything else that looked robotic.  
  
Meanwhile on the carrier.....  
  
"Say A.D.A.M., when's a good time to strike a match?" Tails asked.  
"When in need of a flame." he said.  
"Guess ag....WHOA!!!!! Look out!!!!" Tails screamed as the Freedom fighter jet almost flew into him.  
"Watch it Antoine! That was Tails Tornado but why's he flyin' it all plumb loco?" Bunnie said as she looked at an angry Antoine.  
"How do you expect me to know zee answer, Bunnie, eh?"  
  
"Oh, Sonic, how rude of me! Meet Mecha! I call her M for short! She's another one of my creations, but unlike her brother A.D.A.M., M was no mistake. I designed her with a true sense of purpose." Robotnick said as he got up and watched her beat up Sonic. She threw him into another plane again before punching him in the face.  
"You see A.D.A.M. is software, and as you're learning firsthand, M is definitely hardware." M picked Sonic up as Robotnick continued his ranting. "And though they're both my children, M takes after daddy more!" he said as M tossed Sonic overboard. As he sank, Robotnick told M he wanted to see a body. She jumped in after at his command.  
"You never could do your own dirty work, could you Eggman?"  
"Th-that voice! You!" Robotnick said seeing someone that sent fear down his spine. Another sound caused him to look behind him. The sound was like a loud whooshing of wind.  
Four loud pops were heard as a blue vehicle hit the deck hard and sent sparks everywhere as it slid into the tower. The front end crumpled under the impact and started smoking. Several other area's of the vehicle smoking from laser damage and damage taken from heavy impacts.  
"I'm finished Ford. Get out of here quickly. I'll take this ship with me to the bottom. Forget the long goodbye's." Shelby said through damaged systems. Her voice chip was apparently damaged by the way she sounded like she was trying to speak through a bad respiratory problem. "I can give you a few minutes and then these rings are going to explode. This small Chaos Emerald will make a good send off for me."  
"You were a true friend." Ford said through his pain as he grabbed something from the back seat. Mel had taken some hit to her head earlier and was dizzy but got out with Ford anyway. Mel's head was bleeding some and she had to limp because her foot was probably broken. Ford was bleeding from a hand, head, and leg wound where he got hit by a few stray shots and when a large chunk of metal busted through the driver window.  
Robotnick was surprised at seeing his other nemesis that had been causing untold damage ever since he showed up. "You." he growled.  
  
Castle Acorn....  
On the screen they watched as Sonic was thrown off the ship.  
"SONIC!!!!" Sally yelled.  
"Oh no!" Sonics mom exclaimed.  
"But he can't swim." Sally said still watching the screen. She started walking off, "I can't stand here and watch this happen! I'm going to Old Megaopolis!" she said wiping away tears.  
"Sally, please.." Max started saying.  
"Why are you blocking the exit? I order you both to move at once!" Sally said to the large guards.  
"Sally, you're a royal princess and simply can't charge into battle alongside Sonic the way you used to." Max said.  
"Our kingdom is at war and you can't go chasing behind enemy lines. It's far too dangerous." Alicia said.  
"And too much is at stake." Max said.  
"Please sweetheart, you must listen to logic." Alicia said.  
"Okay, mom and dad!" Sally said leaving the room. She was angry and upset at them but couldn't do anything but leave so she would say something she shouldn't.  
  
The Badlands......  
The bodies of destroyed and smoking robots where laying everywhere. Amy had managed to make the army retreat some to regroup.  
"Amy are you okay?" Knuckles asked. Amy was sitting down outside the fort with Julie-su next to her.  
"I will be Knuckles."  
"Your Pico Pico Hammer wiped out almost half of Robotnick's bots kid."  
"Really?" she said tiredly.  
"Yeah, but the rest our regrouping on the horizon. You up for another round?" he asked.  
"You can count on me!" she said her tiredness leaving instantly.  
"Great! We can use all the help we can....." he was saying when a sound and shadow fell over them. "Get?" He said in a low voice as he looked up.  
"Who the....?" Mighty said.  
"Look everyone!" Julie-su said.  
A large helicopter came flying down near them with Rouge.  
"Rouge the Bat? What brings you here?" Knuckles asked.  
"Station's Squares president has sent me and the commandoes of G.U.N. to give you guys a hand Knuckles!"  
  
In Old Megaopolis Harbor....  
Should have seen that coming. Got way to sloppy. Sonic thought as he climbed out of the water by using a old ladder still attached to a dock. Robotnick's taken his game to another level. Taking him down is going to be tougher than I thought! He's got some major bad nicks on his side and I've gotta... His thoughts were interrupted by M.  
"Hello. Father said he wants to see a body." M said grabbing her glasses.  
"Father can go to....to.." Sonic said. He couldn't finish his sentence because of the shock going through his body. M had removed her glasses which showed she had to eyes. Instead, there was a intense blue light that showed from them that radiated a visible power. The air around her eyes turned black as she spoke.  
"YES.....?"  
UH-OH! Sonic thought. 


	20. CHAPTER 20 FINAL CHAPTER

Chapter 20------------------------------------------------------------------ -------------- Issue 133.....part 4 of 4...... Author's note: Ford's new weapon looks exactly like Optimus Prime's rifle from the original series and the movie. I pity you if you don't know what I'm taking about.  
  
Sonic was avoiding and dodging M's optical blast as she continued her barrage. Her eyes packed quite a punch considering that he was almost hit several times. So there's more to Mecha than meets the eye. Much more. And with Doctor Robonick's golf-cam sending a live broadcast back to Knothole City, my loved one's see it too! Time to stop playing games and stop Eggman for good.  
  
On the carrier.........  
"W-What do you all want?" Robotnick said in fear.  
Shadow spoke before Ford could. "Your DEATH Eggman. I'm going to snap you like a twig, then use you for kindling." he said angrily as he pointed.  
"Not if I get him first." Ford yelled back as he pulled the trigger. Mel had to help him form falling over from the recoil. Unfortunately, due to his injuries, the blast hit the carrier a few meters near Robotnick causing a big explosion and a large hole.  
"Wait a second!! G-Good guys DON'T kill!!! Isn't there a moral code?!" Robotnick cried out as he backed up.  
"Sonic holds to such beliefs. The again, he's a hero....I'm NOT and neither are they." Shadow said pointing at the injured couple.  
As Ford and Mel moved closer as did Shadow, Robotnick noticed he was boxed in and started backing away when suddenly the timer stopped.  
"Wha...? My missile countdown has stopped with thirty seconds left before launch!!!! Why?!!!!!" he yelled as he approached a console on the deck. "A.D.A.M. if you don't snap out of it and resume the atomic strike at once...daddy is going to be very, very sore!" he yelled at the computer.  
  
Tails and the Tornado were flying into the abandoned city and between the damaged skyscrapers as they continued there riddles.  
"Well A.D.AM.? I asked you when it is a good time to strike a match?"  
"I do not know Tails." A.D.A.M responded.  
"When the match gets violent. You're not very good at riddles. Are you?"  
"Father never attempted such queries. Ask me another. I will prove my capability."  
"Okay, here's a easy one. What's black and white and red all over?"  
"Shadow the Hedgehog."  
Tails let out a sigh.  
  
The Mobian Badlands........  
"This is it gang." Knuckles said from the top of the wall of Fort Acorn with everyone else. "Our moment of truth. Robotnick's horde is on the march again. They're staging a final assault and the only thing between them and Robotropolis is us! Let's keep it that way."  
"Knuckles, even though you've lost your powers, I'm willing to accept you going into battle. But do you have to be the point man?" Julie-su asked.  
"I've still got some muscle to toss around, Julie-su!" Knuckles said.  
"But you can't even glide through the air anymore!" Julie-su said.  
"I'm more than able to lend a hand in that area! What do you say, red? Want to go for a ride?" Rouge said flying above him.  
"DO I!" he said taking her hand.  
"Hmf!" Julie-su said as they took off.  
As they descended Knuckles yelled, "CHARGE!!!!!!!"  
  
Sonic was still dodging blast. She was destroying everything around him. A old bus exploded as he jumped away from hit.  
"Sheesh! If you hate buses that much, why not take the subway?" he said sliding to a stop. "You're not much of a talker, Mecha. But your still wasting precious fuel! I'm to fast for you to hit!" he said getting ready to run.  
"An oversight on my part. Instead of aiming at where you are..." she said as he took off. "I should be aiming at where you will be." she said as her blast caught Sonic in his right shoulder.  
"YEEEARRGHHH!!!!" Sonic screamed as he hit the ground.  
At Castle Acorn Sally saw Sonic go down.  
"SONIC! NO! Not again! Not again!" Sally cried as she ran out of the room.  
"SALLY!" her mother yelled.  
Move it Sonic...Move... He thought as she got closer. His arm was bleeding bad as she stepped her high heeled boot on it.  
"I want to hear you beg for mercy Hedgehog." she said. She turned when someone tapped her shoulder. A quick left hook across the face is what she got next.  
"Ah wanna VACATION on the SOUTH ISLAND, but ya don't hear me complainin'!" Bunnie said as she crushed the golf-cam and watched the robotic woman crash through a building. Hershey and Geoffrey were with her dressed in some combat clothes with lots of pockets. Antoine was there with two drawn swords and looking ready for battle. No fear was on his face. Espio was there too along with Fiona. Bunnie had a hat on like a cowboy and a old leather jacket on. Her hair had grown out down to her shoulders. Her hips strapped two revolvers with ammo in the belt and a star for the buckle.  
"Bunnie...? W-What.....took you guys so long?" Sonic said in pain. Bunnie came over to help him off the ground as Geoffrey muttered something about turbulence as he threw a grenade into the building after Mecha. The explosion brought the two story building down.  
As Sonic sat down, Fiona looked it over. "Let's have a look at that shoulder, you." she said.  
"Bunnie, fly out to Robotnick's aircraft carrier and stop him from launching those missiles! Take Antoine." he ordered.  
Bunnie and Antoine glared at each other. "Can't I take someone else?" she asked.  
"Why? What's the problemo?" Sonic asked not understanding.  
They continued there glare a moment more then took off.  
"No problemo sugah." Bunnie said as they left.  
"I don't get it, Fiona. I thought she'd be happy to take Ant since they're going steady."  
"Sonic...Bunnie and Antoine broke up six months ago." Fiona said. Before Sonic could ask what happened a loud noise broke there conversation.  
"What was tha..." Espio started to say.  
Don't tell me. Sonic thought as the collapsed building exploded and a slightly burning female looking robot emerged. Her previous look was gone since it all burned off. Now, all that was showing was a Terminator looking robot.  
"You ruined my makeup." Mecha said. Her eyes burned brightly with a fusion as she moved toward them. "You're going to pay for that."  
  
In the Tornado....  
"I have the answer." A.D.A.M. said.  
"Okay...."  
"What is black and white and read all over? A newspaper."  
"You did it A.D.A.M.! Isn't this fun?" Tails said. When the computer didn't respond he asked again. "Isn't this fun? A.D.A.M.?"  
  
The Mobian Badlands.........  
The robot army tried, but continued to fail to even get close to Fort Acorn, much less past it as the Mobian army and friends along with Station Square's commandoes poured everything they had into them. Even though many were getting tired they continued on knowing if they failed, no one would live to see anything. Suddenly the robots stopped moving completely.  
"HEY! Check it out!" Knuckles said.  
"The bots have mysteriously gone offline!" Julie-su exclaimed.  
As a resourceful leader would Knuckles knew exactly what to do. "I dunno how this happened, but we'd better take advantage of this SITCH before they get a chance to reboot." he said as he started laying into them. Everyone agreed by starting in as well.  
  
Back on the carrier.......  
"Daddy is going to be very sore anyway!" Shadow said backhanding Robotnick. Bunnie and Antoine dropped down onto the deck as Shadow smacked Robotnick.  
"Zere eez Robot-neek!" Antoine said.  
"But whut's Shadow doin' here! Ain't nobody seen his hide in months!" Bunnie exclaimed.  
Robotnick grunted as he was thrown back. He looked around seeing a way and dropped down into the ship. "Tee-tee-eff-enn suckers!"  
"I must prevent him from escaping!" Shadow said as he fell to his knees. Pain was coursing through his body.  
"Yer welcome to stay here 'n try pardnuh, but I sure wouldn't advise it!" When she saw what Ford and Mel were doing and how badly they were hurt she attempted to stop them.  
Ford was attempting to rush forward and shoot him but the arrival of Bunnie and Antoine getting in the way of fire made him stop.  
"DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!! Mel help me!" he said. Mel helped him aim at the hatch Robotnick just went into and they fired together. The door blasted off under the rifles impacted. Before they went below, Ford spoke to Bunnie. "Bunnie, we aren't coming back so forget us and get out of here! The ships going to explode soon! Thanks for everything!" he said as they jumped down.  
  
Tails suddenly got control of the Tornado again.  
"Cool! I've got control of the Tornado again, but what happened to..."  
  
Ford and Mel where able to find Robotnick as he started to get into a one man sub.  
"ROBOTNICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Robotnick looked up to see Ford and Mel standing near the door he just came through to get into the submarine hanger. Before he could say anything or move, everything went black as several blast hit his body.  
Ford fired the ionic rifle until the submarine exploded. He tossed the rifle into the water and fell to the ground with Mel. An explosion under the water caused a hull breach near then as the rifle exploded from an overload.  
"Want to try again?" Ford asked as he touched his watch.  
Mel spit out some blood as she said no. "We stay with the original plan." she said as she put one hand on the wall and another on the watch with his. "I love you."  
"I love you too." he said as their lips met.  
When Robotnick died under the weapons fire, A.D.A.M. restarted the countdown.  
On top of the carrier the three hero's saw the countdown start back up.  
"Uh-oh! The TIMUH'S startin' to countdown again! Shadow...take Antoine to a safe place." Bunnie commanded him.  
"Now just you...." Antoine started to say when suddenly he was being pulled across the water as Shadow ran across it. "....wait!" Antoine yelled.  
Bunnie took off and flew high into the air. "Here goes everythin'..." she yelled as she turned around and headed back to the ship. "GEE- RONIMO!!!!!!!" Bunnie punched through the ship several times causing explosions and more hull breaches. She pulled back to watch it start glowing as it sank. Time seemed to slow down a moment and then go back to normal, but she ignored it as a massive explosion sent water several miles high. The explosion was heard miles away and seen a couple lees than that. Bunnie flew away quickly to only be soaked as the water came down. She was able to keep from being pulled down, but was thoroughly soaked. She looked down at the water to see to bottom of the ocean as it was slowly filing back up. The whirlpool must have been more than a mile wide. She cried but flew away knowing there was no one that anyone could have survived as she remembered Ford and Mel where once there.  
  
Espio decided to be the first to attack Mecha as he yelled at her. "Name's Espio Mecha! Get ready for a serious tongue lashing!" he said as he attempted to smack her with his tongue.  
"I think not." she said grabbing it and tossing him into Geoffrey. They both groaned and collapsed.  
"Okay, LADY, I think it's time you learned the meaning of the word CATFIGHT!" Hershey said as she got into a fighting stance.  
"Finished patching me up, Fiona?"  
"Yeah, but..."  
"Good." Sonic said as he took off.  
"HA!" Hershey said as she jump kicked Mecha. Mecha backhanded the poor cat easily.  
"Foolish organics. I cannot be stopped. Father designed me too well. I am Mecha, HEAR me...." she was saying when suddenly a blue blur spun around her. "What?" she could only say as the ground gave out from underneath her. "No!" she cried out as she fell into the water and fried herself by accident as the water overcame her.  
Sonic looked into the hole he made as Fiona and the other approached. "Too bad the old man didn't include a lifejacket in your design." he said as he tried not to lean on his bandaged and slinged left arm.  
"Well, Sonic..? Where to now?" Fiona asked.  
"Home. For now the bad guys are beaten, the battles been won, and everybody's happy." he said as they walked away. Hershey supported Geoffrey as they walked. Tails came flying overhead and Bunnie was carrying Antoine.  
Out on the Badlands battlefield, everyone was packing up and heading home or attending to there friends injuries. All tired but happy to be alive.  
Back at the Castle, Alicia was trying to comfort her daughter.  
"Shhh...sweetheart...Sonic's alright. He's still alive.....still alive..."  
  
Shadow stood at the end of a dock and watch the sunset as the water continued to settle from the massive explosion. He didn't know what to really do now, but figure the best place to go was to Knothole. He waited a few more hours before heading out.  
  
Epilogue: Several days later........  
  
A diving team from Station Square and several Mobians who could dive helped look around the area where Robotnick's carrier went down. They found little if anything other than a almost mile deep crater at the ocean floor. Nothing else. Later than night the findings were told to everyone that could hear them through the tech tree. The President of Station Square was also on the monitors. Sonic did look around with others for a few days to see if they could find Ford or Mel but never turned up anything. Bunnie told everyone what he had said and that was the last she ever saw of them. Knuckles and the Chaotix were present when Max finally opened the note Ford had left. He had read it earlier so he knew what it said and had something prepared.  
  
Dear King Max, royal family, and friends:  
If your reading this, then we didn't return. Mel and I have left to save the world. Corny way of putting it, but it's easier than saying it with a lot of words and drama. Sorry we didn't come and say goodbye in person, but unfortunately time was short. In case you are wondering, we left shortly after hearing what Robotnick had planned to attack from the carrier. Hopefully we died with honor and bravery, so remember to raise a glass for us, hey. You've been the best friends anyone could ever have, and gave me the chance to have the greatest love of my life.  
Forever your ally and friend, Ford, Melaine & Shelby. P.S. Unless Sonic gets to him first, tell Sonic I was sorry I didn't give him the chance to finish off RO-BUTT-NICK!  
  
As King Max folded the note close, he could hear crying from many people. He had to wipe a tear from his eye before continuing.  
"Ford came to us over a year ago from another universe as he put it. We were skeptical at first but he proved we could trust in him and he in us quickly. Without his help this war might still be going. I read this note earlier and that's why I have asked that everyone have that glass he asked for. His courage shall be forever remembered and his contributions to not only technology but our lives will never be forgotten. To Ford Primus, Melaine Primus and Shelby." he said picking up his glass.  
Everyone raised their glasses as did everyone that was on the screen from different parts of the world. After Max had finished his glass he announced that with Robotnick truly gone and his evil wiped out, peace would hopefully abound. And it did.  
Weeks later Sonic got married, Geoffrey and Hershey became parents as did Sonics parents again. He got a brother and sister. Sonia and Manic. A few years later Tails married Fiona and Bunnie and Antoine got back together. The aliens that were watching them progress, sent back the Prowers and they were able to be present at there only child's wedding.  
A statue was made of Ford, Mel and their beloved car Shelby. It took quite a lot of marble and several other minerals giving them a lifelike look. They were considered to be as magnificent as the crown jewels. They stand in the former place where they used to live. Ford has his hands on his pistols. He had on his three piece suit and his large armored coat looking like it was blowing in the breeze. He had a smile that was detailed well. Mel was dressed in her work suit and carrying a few tools in one hand while holding her tool bag in another. She was also smiling. They place a couple of power rings on their fingers signifying they were married. Shelby was the most difficult to create. It took a lot of time to find enough blue crystals to make her look right. When the sun came on her you could swear the small red Chaos Emeralds they used for her sweeping light moved back and forth.  
The story of their lives were told over and over and with the help of Nicole, the story stayed right and true.  
  
25 years later...................................... Spring time.....  
  
A blue furred female fox with white hair and a white tipped tail walked into the outskirts of the newly rebuilt Mobotropolis. It was over ten years ago that Rotor and several others managed to find a way to get rid of the radiation surrounding former Robotropolis. It took less than a year to get rid of the radiation and only several years after that to rebuild the damage done by Robotnick. She walked through town heading for the new Castle Acorn. Some people around her stared but left her alone. She wore a old but kept in condition, white three piece suit along with a really worn out watch that looked like it seen better days and two old and worn pistols on her hip. The ammo belt was empty as were the guns. She had on a pair of black shoes with one buckle to keep them one. She held the coat over her shoulder with one finger as she kept walking. She glanced around occasionally through the old circle sunglasses she got a long time ago. As she approached the castle the guards asked her how they could assist her. She mentioned she was here to talk to the royal family. One of the guards called into the castle by a com unit and was told to let her in. She thanked them as she walked through the big doors. Another guard escorted her to the throne room where King Sonic and Queen Sally where sitting and talking to Tails and his wife Fiona. They stopped when the guard announced a visitor had arrived.  
"How can we help you?" Sally asked. She had to blink a few times to make sure she was seeing a fox and not a human she once knew.  
"I'd almost swear that Ford had walked in but...." Sonic started to say but quit going as he started.  
"Greeting your Majesty and your Highness. I came a long way to see a place I heard a lot about and see friends I was told about as I grew up." the blue female fox said.  
"I've never seen a blue fox before." Tails said staring. His wife nodded in agreement.  
"Who are you and where did you get those things?" Sonic asked thinking he already knew the answer.  
She removed the sunglasses as she spoke. "The name's Nancy. Nancy Primus."  
  
THE END 


End file.
